


开膛手之夜

by lzskwzl



Category: Hannibal (TV), 汉尼拔(电视剧)
Genre: A whole lot of suspense!, Alternate Universe, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Kidnapping, M/M, Mean dogs injured/killed (no dogs from the show), Murder, Too many tags spoil the plot, Violence, Will Graham is a young cop, some sexual content, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 120,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzskwzl/pseuds/lzskwzl
Summary: 对24岁的狼陷警察威尔·格雷厄姆来说，在收到一封来自FBI学院的信，通知他已被其下学期的计划课程项目录取时，他的人生总算有了些起色。但命运弄人，他走进一栋房子并发现了犯罪现场，还认出该作案手法就属于切萨皮克开膛手：一名两年来都位居FBI通缉名单十大榜首之一的要犯。他的人生就此残忍而戏剧性地扭曲了。但在狼陷初发现开膛手罪案现场的震惊后，威尔很快意识到，开膛手还在屋内。他试图先行这名全国最为残忍、狡诈的杀手一步，同时也试着证明自己有足够的价值加入FBI，一个恐怖之夜由此开始。“汉尼拔版”的《惊悚时分》(作者：迪恩·孔茨)，但结局不同。
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvilAdmin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilAdmin/gifts).
  * A translation of ["NIGHT OF THE RIPPER"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196951) by [EvilAdmin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilAdmin/pseuds/EvilAdmin). 



> 原作者：十月了，正是一年中看一本老派恐怖悬疑小说的好时节。我最爱的其中之一是迪恩·孔茨(Dean Koontz)的《Intensity》，所以我拿它做了AU，让威尔和汉尼拔在完全不同的境遇下以更年轻的姿态相遇。故事设定在1982年，而电话在1983年才真正普及，所以没法用手机方便求援。现在，请系好安全带，因为这辆过山车要开动咯！——EA
> 
> 译者：  
> 关于授权：跟原作者要了授权，不过过于激动把评论留在了第一章下面，太太表示担心剧透，所以删了。  
> 关于翻译：前四章为Flaw_H翻译，综合考虑后没再重翻，只在原来基础上做了修改。续翻从第五章开始，更新不定。原作者在每章结尾放出了一个下章预告，译文前四章一起放出，就不再对这些teaser另做翻译。

**_ 1982年11月25日，感恩节，傍晚5:00。 _ **

距入夜还有点时候，但随着冬至临近，白昼越来越短，大地已被漆黑的夜色笼罩。玉轮升起，洒下银色的清晖，衬得远处树林的轮廓清晰可见。一股凉风吹过繁茂枯草，似是在向他招手，召唤他走向那栋坐落在谷底，看起来明亮、温暖而盛情相邀的房子。

山丘上，隐藏在林线之后，汉尼拔·莱克特站在那儿，双手悠然插在羊毛大衣的口袋里，查看着下方的景色。这座房子是维多利亚时期的，保存完好，他欣赏着那些山墙、天窗、还有屋檐下那看起来近期新粉刷过的装饰性门楣。屋子被20来英亩的土地包围着，丛生的树木与其后的山坡创造出一种隐秘感——考虑到他即将进行的工作，汉尼拔相当赏识这份隐秘。房子周遭的景致精心料理过，门廊处饰有几盆秋菊，前门上挂有一个用色彩缤纷的树叶、浆果、松果和橡子制成的大花环，顶部还有一个硕大的金色蝴蝶结。真是惠然。

房子的主人：大卫·米勒医生，和他的夫人凯瑟琳全年都住在这儿；他们的女儿：莎拉，时不时会从巴尔的摩过来探望，汉尼拔知道她在那儿生活工作。今天是感恩节，莎拉会驱车回家和父母共度过这个漫长的节假周末。她那辆红色的福特野马正停在屋前，他能想象出房内那其乐融融的画面。

他没有见到有狗或者任何其它宠物的痕迹，附近也没有能听到今晚会出现的任何响声或不寻常噪音的邻居。满意地点点头，他转身走回停在树林间的房车里，打算舒服地等上数小时，直到那家人都躺在床上，身感安然地惬意睡去。赶巧的是，他的房车里已经有人在耐心等待他的照料，好开始他的娱乐活动。一个搭车客。

深吸入一口冰冷干燥的空气，满怀期待地微微一笑。在狩猎时，他的感官尤其敏锐：他能闻到森林中的小型生物察觉到有捕食者在附近时，躲在洞中瑟瑟发抖的惧意；听到猎鹰在数百尺的高空中盘旋寻找猎物时，羽毛切开空气的细响；几乎能尝到即将来临的血液、恐惧、以及痛苦的味道。报以期待，他微笑着舔舔嘴唇。

~~~⊰X⊱~~~

“嘿，威尔。”鲍比·库珀警官从他在狼陷警局的办公桌上抬起头，叫道。他的同事威尔·格雷厄姆警官正押着双手被铐不断挣扎的德克斯特·戈尔向后方的拘留室走去，“又是德克斯特，哈？这次他又干啥了？”

“在切斯特的酒吧看橄榄球比赛时，德克斯特和勒罗伊·艾弗里就谁的防线更强吵了起来。”威尔回答道。

“那个混蛋说纽约巨人队的防守线比底特律雄狮队更强！”德克斯特大叫着，尽管时间还早，话却已说得含混不清。

“而且他是对的。”鲍比朝他笑道。

“那你他妈也可以去死了！”德克斯特挑衅地大喊大叫，扭过身子看向另一名警官，“还有怎么只有我被抓了？”在威尔把他押进去时德克斯特问他，“你怎么不去抓勒罗伊？”

“因为勒罗伊没有抄起椅子往别人身上扔。”威尔淡淡地说，取下他的手铐把他关进三间空牢房中的一间，“而且据我所知，那把椅子差点砸到了艾米莉·汤普森，幸好你没砸中她，不然在她男朋友找过你后你就得满地找牙了。现在睡觉，明早会有人把你送转监车里。”他说着，关上牢门，落锁。

威尔走过去，坐在鲍比对面他自己的办公桌里，向后伸展，大大叹了口气。

“切斯特要起诉他吗？”鲍比问。

“不，他只想让我把他关起来，免得他乱杂家什伤到人。我不在的时候有什么事吗？”威尔问，向他看过去。

“没，目前都挺好的。除非你把格拉迪丝的日常叨念也算上。”

“连感恩节都不消停，哈？我们当地的事儿妈今天又打电话来举报什么？”威尔问道，一脸戏谑，“她又窥到梅丽莎·齐尔德和山姆·富尔顿一起亲热了？我敢肯定自她买了那些双筒镜和望远镜，这座镇子的青少年怀孕率大幅下降。那女的比避孕药更管用。”

鲍比笑道：“不是，这次不是什么欲火焚身的小年轻。她说她在郊区看到一辆豪华大房车，开得非常慢。”

“为什么格拉迪丝发现一辆在郊区晃荡的房车就觉得它可疑到要向狼陷最佳拍档报告呢？”威尔问，双手扣在脑后，微笑着背靠在椅子上。

“她说是因为这一带没有人有类似那样的大家伙，附近也没能这种拖车的停车场。”

“好吧，她又知道了。什么都逃不过格拉迪丝。为什么她觉得它不只是路过？”

“她说如果它只是路过，不打算停在城里什么地方的话，那一开始就没理由出州际公路。”

“我猜格拉迪丝没听说过观光这东西。”威尔说。

“她觉得不管车里的是谁，肯定在晃悠着找年轻女孩绑架她们，搞白人人口拐卖或者卖淫一类的。她说那车看起来绝对有猫腻。”

威尔轻笑着摇摇头。格拉迪丝是一名80岁的寡妇，她家房子坐落在最高的那座山丘上，视野开阔，能把大部分狼陷都收入眼中。两年前她丈夫去世，她就买了副双筒镜观鸟以此来消磨时间，只是她发现双筒镜用来偷窥邻居也很是方便，还不会被他们发现。此后她很快买了一架望远镜，有了它，她可以清楚地监视奸整个镇子。现在她每天都会打电话到局里举报些新情况，从互相亲热的小娃儿，到林子里的偷猎者。威尔明白自她丈夫去世后她很寂寞无聊，而这是她填补空虚的方式，不过镇上可不止一小撮人希望她能赶紧随她丈夫而去。至少如果她在天堂偷窥他们，他们就不会知道这事儿了。

“那你怎么看，鲍比？我们应该对一辆看起来有猫腻的房车发起全境通告吗？”威尔问，对另一个人大笑着。

**_ 1982年11月25日，感恩节，下午11:00。 _ **

汉尼拔站着身俯瞰那栋房子，一刻钟前所有的灯光都熄灭了。在感恩节上酒足饭饱，让这家人早早就上床了。这对他来说很不错，越早开始，就能越早完工回家。但以防万一，他会再等一个小时，确保所有人都酣然入眠。裹紧身上的大衣，他抬头看向夜空，一场暴雨似乎即将来临。正合时宜。他笑着回到房车，为接下来的夜晚做最后的准备。

~~~⊰X⊱~~~

“嘿，威尔，谢谢你顶我今晚的班，好让我和家人过感恩节，”沃尔什警监说，“真的万分感谢。”

“不是问题，警监。感恩节就该和家人待在一起。过得怎么样啊？”他问道。

“太棒了。莎莉从维克斯堡抱着孙子们回来，我老婆大展厨艺，撑得我连裤子都扣不上。”警监说，揉揉自己高悬在腰带上的大肚腩。

“很高兴能帮上忙。”威尔说着，从办公桌站起来向外走。警监和家人一起过节是对的。威尔没有老婆或者孩子——连女朋友都没有呢，但没有关系纠葛实际上让现在的事情更好办。因为他昨晚下班回家时，在信箱里发现了那封从FBI学院发来的信，上面说他已被接下来1月份开始为期20周的培训课程录取了。再过短短几周他就要去匡提科，接着不出一年就有望成为一名真正的FBI探员，实现他的夙愿，他几乎激动得难以自持。这事儿还没告诉警监，他不想糟了他的假日。等周末结束，他会在周一第一时间告诉他。

“哦，对了威尔？行个方便，去剪个头发吧，老天啊。”警监说，“你看起来要像个娘们了。”

威尔不好意思地笑着，用一只手摸着自己不规矩的卷发，说：“这周末我就去剪，警监。明天见。”

威尔不喜欢去理发店，因为不管他告诉弗洛伊德多少次不要剪得太短，事后他总感觉自己好像被削秃噜皮了。不过往好的方面想，如果他现在去剪，在他动身去匡提科之前应该有足够的时间让头发长出来，好看起来体面些。

他走向洗手间换下自己的制服，但还不太想回家。他依然对FBI的信激动不已没法在家干坐着，加上每逢佳节总是令独居人士备感沮丧。所以他换上一件橄榄绿的长袖双扣棉衫、一条旧牛仔裤、他的运动鞋、和一件法兰绒格子混棉衬衫。接着去往切斯特的酒吧，准备在回他空荡荡的屋前来几杯酒庆祝一下。

**_ 1982年11月26日，凌晨1:30。 _ **

汉尼拔花了点时间欣赏自己的手艺。这是一个相当充实且称意的夜晚，但是时候收拾东西回家了。他还得开很久的车，明天还要上班，如果他能早点回家睡上几个小时，让自己处于最佳状态就再好不过了。

~~~⊰X⊱~~~

威尔决定今晚就此为止了。他已经在切斯特的酒吧花了两小时边喝威士忌、嗑花生，边和其他那些和他一样没有对象一起过感恩节的人在酒吧电视上看各种体育节目。但他明天还要上班，所以是时候回家小睡一会儿了。他起身，在吧台上扔下些钱，四杯威士忌下肚后感觉到愉快的嗡鸣，而他本该喝两杯就停。切斯特在他灌下第三杯时不甚赞同地撇了撇嘴，第四杯时他能清楚地听到男人想：“再喝下去你就要变成你老爹那样的酒鬼了”。但他不在乎。今天是特别的一天——不仅仅是感恩节，更是值得庆祝的日子，庆祝新的开始。再说了，威士忌能保证他今晚睡得像个婴儿一样香甜；接着再过短短几周他将吻别狼陷，对人们证明他能靠自己出人头地，绝不会步他老子的后尘。

和切斯特还有酒吧里其他人道别后，他出门走向自己的车。在温暖的酒吧呆了这么久，晚间的空气显得格外寒冷，他颤抖着扣好身上的法兰绒格子衫。不过，今年这个时候的天气还算不错。上车发动车子，他等了几分钟好让引擎热起来、等挡风玻璃解冻。接着往家开去，希望能睡个好觉。

开上离家十五分钟车程的县道，偶然督向右手边的车窗，他看到树林里有个什么东西露出顶部，不禁轻笑一声。“好吧，就去一趟。说不定人生处处有惊喜呢。”他靠路肩停下，然后下车，透过树林看向下方的山谷。他认出了格拉迪丝举报的那辆大房车，正停在米勒医生的房子旁，前边还停着莎拉的红色福特野马。不管在哪儿他都能认出那辆车。那是她家里人买给她的高中毕业礼，是她的喜悦与骄傲。他和莎拉是小学同班同学，后来还一起上了当地的高中。现在她住在巴尔的摩，不过看来是在节假日回家探亲了。那辆房车大概是医生哥哥的，威尔知道他住在南卡罗来纳而且喜欢旅行，很可能是他把房车开过来和家人一起过节。

屋里还亮着灯，看来他们家还有人没睡。尽管时候不早了，威尔突然却萌生了过去看看莎拉是不是还没睡，顺道打个招呼的念头，毫无疑问是肆虐在体内那四杯威士忌给他壮的胆。如果莎拉明天就要回巴尔的摩，在去匡提科之前他大概没机会再见她一面了。也许他可以用格拉迪丝是怎么就那辆行迹可疑的房车报警一事来搏他们一笑。

他已经驶过了通往米勒家的碎石路岔道，想着反正也已经下了车，就决定穿过树林，步行到那里去。

坡势陡峻得很，尽管今夜是满月，他还是差点被几根看不见的树根绊倒了。老实说，他有点脚步虚浮，他就不该喝那第四杯威士忌的，尤其还是空腹。不过，空气还算清爽，他还挺享受落叶在脚下嘎吱作响的声音。

这次散步感觉挺好，穿过树林走到空地时，他有些喘不过气，但能再见见莎拉该有多好啊，他笑着想。自六年级开始，他就迷上了她；而在女孩们变得不再那么讨人厌时，他进一步喜欢上了她。可莎拉的父亲是镇上的医生，母亲是学校教师，这样的女孩不可能会对他感兴趣：一个母亲是服务员的男孩，在威尔八岁时她就跟路过镇上的卡车司机跑了；他父亲则终日借酒浇愁。不，莎拉对他来说太优秀了，他知道自己配不上她。但现在一切都要改变了，他就要成为一名FBI探员，走上仕途。也许他会先把这个消息告诉莎拉还有她的家人，看看他们会不会对他刮目相待。

他穿过修剪整齐的草坪，看向那辆房车。这车至少有三十英尺长，开着这样一辆车周游全国的感觉一定不错，他想。也许某天他能买得起一辆，那就可以开着它去度假了，也许会去大峡谷，他一直想亲眼看看。那时还说不定会有自己的家庭和他一起去呢。想着想着他就笑了。

他爬上楼梯，来到环绕的门廊，朝房车停放的那侧走去，如果他记得不错，厨房门就在那里。他曾来过这里两次，对房子的布局略知一二。一次是在莎拉甜蜜的16岁派对，另一次是在莎拉的父母举办的高中毕业派对。还醒着的人大概在厨房，因为大多数人都喜欢在那里进行深夜聊天。他想象着莎拉和她的妈妈坐在餐桌前，边喝热可可，边谈笑风生，分享生活点滴。威尔好奇莎拉现在有没有男朋友，如果没有，也许她会乐意和自己交换电话号码保持联系。

当他走到厨房门口，举起手准备敲门时，惊讶地发现门是开着的，考虑到今晚这么冷，这可真够奇怪的。他穿过门走进厨房，里面没有人，仍能从食物里闻到一股淡淡的鼠尾草和肉桂香气。他的肚子发出一阵响亮的咕噜，毕竟今晚只在酒吧吃了点花生米。也许他可以和米勒太太说点好话讨些巧，让她给他做点火鸡三明治，如果材料还有剩的话。

他走到隔壁的客厅，但那里也没人。嗯，也许出了什么紧急医疗状况，让他们都慌张出门而忘了关上。希望米勒医生和米勒太太没有中风什么的。

回到厨房他悄悄地关上门，米勒一家回来可不会喜欢一座冷冰冰的屋子。他正打算离开，却听到像是楼上地板嘎吱作响的声音，猛地僵住了。也许有人留在了家里，也许是莎拉，也可能是医生的哥哥，他现在应该有70多岁了。

想着上楼看看情况，他走上厨房旁的楼梯，楼梯上厚厚的地毯吸收了他的脚步声。走上楼正打算喊人时，那扇开着的门突然出现在他脑海。一股恐慌感激活了他那被威士忌麻痹放缓的神经。

如果有人在家，厨房门为什么还开着？

他皱起眉，接着晃晃脑袋觉得自己真傻。楼上还很暖和，在家的那个人只是没注意到门没关罢了，仅此而已。

饶是如此，他还是在原地待了一会儿，希望能在某个房间里听到说话声或者留声机或者别的声音，可房子里静得出奇。他突然感到一阵恐慌，有什么感觉……不对劲。他咽下一口唾沫，舔舔嘴唇，告诉自己只是在犯傻。毕竟，这里是狼陷，不是什么大城市， 这里发生过的最糟糕的事也 不过是酒吧斗殴、家庭纠纷、和偶尔出现的打猎意外。他强迫自己行动但仍决定保持安静。

他以前从未上过楼，楼上的走廊很长，两边都有门，尽头拐向右边形成一个L形。走廊里黑洞洞的，空无一人，但有光从两扇开着的门射出来。他朝左边第一扇开着的门走去，经过靠墙的一张小桌，上面摆有一只盛满百花香的精致瓷碗，散发着肉桂、丁香、橘子与松树的气息。温馨又宜人。

快到门口时，威尔停下脚步再次倾听，希望能听到说话声哪怕鼾声也好，那就能解释开着的厨房门，而他会被医生或者他的妻子或者他们家里别的人狠狠呵斥一顿，因为他把他们吓了个半死。

最终，他站在房门前。门半掩着，挡住了他的视野。他举起一只手打算轻轻敲门，却放下了。有什么东西在里面， 透过虚掩的门，他能看见墙上那 一溅格格不入的鲜红。他颈后的毛发猝然竖起，下意识摸向通常装备在身侧的枪支，继而想起自己下班后就把它锁进了车里的贮物箱。

他把指尖放在门上一推，上着油的铰链得以让门无静静开启。威尔僵住了，伸手堵住嘴里呼之欲出的尖叫。

这儿是米勒医生和米勒太太的卧室。他之所以立马就知道，是因为他们都双双死在了床上，猩红色的液体溅染墙壁、床铺和印着彩色图样的姜黄色褶艺台灯，正是他所看见的光源，现在给米勒夫妇的尸体打上高光。

放下堵住嘴的手，他走进房间内，竭力遏制胃里翻腾的恶心。一股酸涩在他胸口燃烧，舌根满是苦味。先前他从未如此接近过罪案现场，只是看过有关报道。这不一样，尤其是当受害者是你熟识的人时，完全不是一回事儿。他吞咽着，压下呕吐的冲动。

走得更近些。米勒夫妇不仅是死了，他们的尸体还经由布置，被制成某种骇人的场景效果。

威尔皱起眉，一丝熟悉感萦绕着他，试着突破威士忌在脑中造成的迷雾。他曾见过这种特殊的作案手法，但是在哪儿呢？

他先走向米勒太太所在的那边床。她平躺在床上，仿佛睡着一般，但面色惨白，像是大量失血，可威尔没有在她身上看到任何血迹。掀开遮住她喉咙的那块布料，他看到一道切口。这么说沾在墙上和床上的是她的血液，但凶手清洁了她，为她换上干净的衣袍，塞到床里，把被单拉到她腰部，在她手中放上一束新鲜的紫色风信子。他知道那是风信子，这种独具特色的花在这一带四处丛生。

事件过程在威尔脑中重现。凶手趁夫妇俩睡觉时潜入房内，先走向米勒太太的床边，迅速割断她的喉咙。她只是附带伤害，他不一定想杀她，但他必须确保她不会干扰他预定的目的。正因如此，凶手结束在这儿的作业后清洗了她，作为道歉还把这些别有意义的花放在她手里。威尔敢拿下个月的薪水打赌说这种花的花语是“原谅我”，或者类似的意思。

绕向米勒医生那侧，则是另一番完全不同的景象。米勒医生显然才是目标。他的喉部有勒痕，一种更饱含私怨的杀人手法。凶手割开米勒太太的喉咙后，去了米勒医生那侧床，可能压着他直到他清醒过来明白发生了什么后，才勒住他令他缓慢气绝。

医生被摆成坐姿，身着白大褂戴着听诊器。凶手把一幅混凝纸面具戴在他脸上，看上去是手工制作的，画着亮青柠绿的漩涡。面具皱着眉或者在扮鬼脸，威尔看不太出来。绿色和那副表情让他联想到嫉妒与妒忌。医生的白大褂敞开着，露出被打开的胸膛，里面的器官都被取走，取而代之的是碎玻璃和捣烂的花。花看上去像是黄色康乃馨和橙百合。他不知道这些花的花语是什么，但鉴于它们被压烂了，可能是代表破碎的希望或者梦想；碎玻璃可能代表痛苦或者背信弃义。他得去图书馆查查这些花的含义，以进一步洞察。不管其含义是什么，他都能感受到凶手的愤怒，或许还有一点点小肚鸡肠。

作为一个志向加入FBI的人，威尔研究了所有他能弄到手的FBI曾参与调查的相关案件，他知道他曾见过类似的画面：一名用被害人创造死亡场景的凶手，恐怖，却又充满艺术性，如果你能深入凶手的思维就能理解其造型的含义；一个会取走器官的凶手……

威尔睁大了眼，尽管楼上还很温暖，他却冷汗直冒，膝盖发软。尽管不太可能，但这就是切萨皮克开膛手的作品，一名两年前杀害最高法院法官和其妻子并把他们公开展示在法院大门口、登上全世界报纸头条的杀手。随后又发生数起同样轰动的杀人案，开膛手迅速升级为FBI的头号通缉犯，在十大通缉犯名单里占得一席。

开膛手的作案手法独一无二、滴水不漏。现在他决定来弗吉尼亚州的狼陷，杀死一名小镇医生和他的妻子。问题是，他为什么要这么做？

听到走廊尽头的房间传来的声响，威尔从思绪中抽出身，想起最初是什么让他来到这儿的。米勒夫妇的惨状让他把莎拉忘得一干二净，现在他听到这儿的一声动静，想道，是她在走廊吗？有没有可能她躲了起来，逃过了开膛手的搜查？也或许是医生的哥哥。

威尔朝门口走去，又停下了，那扇开着的厨房门又一次回到他的脑海，突然一个恐怖的想法蹦出来：如果开膛手还没走呢？如果他还没结束在这儿的作业，还呆在这房子里，也许就在走廊尽头，那另一间亮着的房间里，正把莎拉布置成相似的场景，甚至正在切开她取走战利品呢？如果他就是那个留着厨房门的人呢？

一时间，威尔无法呼吸。这想法太可怕了，让他想躲进最近的衣柜里，关上门，像个吓坏的小孩一样藏起来。如果切萨皮克开膛手还在屋里，威尔知道自己不是他的对手，尤其是在他还手无寸铁的情况下。

但另一个想法又冒了出来：如果开膛手在另一个房间抓住了莎拉但还没杀了她呢？或者如果莎拉在开膛手杀死她父母时醒了，并设法躲过了呢？也许厨房门之所以开着，是因为她已经从房子里跑出去了。

只有一点是确定的：现在屋里除了他，还有另一个活人。

威尔努力保持冷静，记住他接受过的警察训练。恐慌可能会害死他。他真希望手头有把枪，或者至少在厨房时多个心眼拿把刀或者别的武器。

好吧，在去检查另一个房间搞清楚谁在里面之前，当务之急是需要一把武器。他在流理台上看到过一个装满刀子的木刀架 。

拾起勇气，他走回门边站在那儿，竖起耳朵。漫长的寂静似乎保证了安全，在无声的引诱下，他自门后探出脑袋， 朝走廊左边另一间开着灯的房间望去 ——当他看见一个男人站在十英尺开外的地方时，心脏都几乎要蹦出胸口。是开膛手。即使那个男人背对着他，威尔也知道是他，因为他手上握着一把看上去又长又凶邪的刀，上面还有鲜红的液体。

威尔僵住，吓呆了，害怕自己动一下开膛手就会从眼角督见他然后来抓他。他张开嘴呼吸，生怕开膛手会听到自己鼻子发出的抽吸声。

尽管处于惊恐中，威尔仍记得他的训练，开始仔细观察男人，抓住尽可能多的细节以便之后汇报。如果那时他还活着的话。开膛手身材高大，一米八八，可能还要更高些。肩宽腰窄。他穿着一件深色连体衣，紧贴在他宽阔的背膀上。他的头发浓密，在昏暗的光线下看呈深金色，整齐梳理贴在脖后。威尔看不到他的脸，而他也诚心希望永远不会看到，除非是在牢狱里。

开膛手突然抬起头，像犬类一样嗅着空气。威尔浑身紧绷，突然怕他能嗅到他呼吸中的酒气，赶紧合上嘴巴，抓住机会把脑袋收回来。他僵在原地，一动不敢动，唯恐任何动作引起地板出声，向开膛手泄露他的存在。他意识到一直以来自己实在太幸运了。这儿的楼梯上铺有厚厚的衬垫和地毯，掩盖了他的脚步声，不如说，是救了他的小命。

他聚精会神地听着，终于捉到一阵微弱的动静，像是从走廊尽头另一间亮着的房间传来的。他吐出一口颤抖的气息，甚至没有注意到先前自己在屏气。再次竖起耳朵，可他没有听到任何来自莎拉的哭喊，或者被捂住的尖叫。但如果莎拉还活着，哪怕是最微小的可能，他也必须得去救她。作为执法者，他曾宣誓要服务并保护公民，不管手头装备有多差，他都抱有与开膛手等级的杀手对抗的使命感。

仍然注意着隔壁房间的动静，他从门口探出头查看，走廊是空的。他离开房间，把门关上，让它看起来和自己来时一样，随即沿着长廊往回走到楼梯间，悄悄下楼回到厨房。想起自己把厨房门关上了，他赶紧又把它打开，意识到如果开膛手看到了关着的门，就会知道有人进来了。

他从厨房料理台上的木刀架上选了一把大刀，接着朝楼上走去。这把刀又长又快，质量上乘，手柄结实。他想起开膛手握着的那把刀，满是鲜血，紧张地咽咽口水。希望那上面的血是米勒医生或米勒太太的而不是莎拉的，也真心希望自己的血不会混入其中。

快到楼梯顶时他停下脚步竖起耳朵，从角落瞄过去，没看到人，就蹑手蹑脚地贴着长廊，经过米勒夫妇的房间，往第二个亮着的房间走去，举起刀子，做好开膛手突然从房里冒出的准备。他不停告诉自己他才是出其不意的那方，但他全身都因恐惧不停地颤抖。接近那间房时，他停下脚步做了几个深呼吸，试图想象接下来可能遇到的所有情况。他不是傻子，他知道和开膛手正面相抗面很可能会以自己的死亡收场。但如果别人知道身为一名警察、即将去接受FBI训练的他，曾和开膛手共处一屋却没有试着阻止对方，他们会怎么想？

他只需在失去勇气前迅速行动。最后一次深呼吸后，他握紧刀柄走进房间，做好了面对任何情况的准备。但万万没想到房间里空无一人。颤抖地呼出一口，他放下刀，环顾四周。床褥凌乱，像是有人在上面睡过。房间由米色、桃红色和薰衣草色装点，看起来像是小女孩的房间。走向梳妆台，他看到莎拉和她的朋友们的照片卡在镜子两侧，显然这里是莎拉的旧房间。但她在哪儿？

他朝窗户走去，向外窥探，看到开膛手正抱着什么人走向房车时赶紧退后——房车是 _他的_ ，威尔意识到。那是一个被床单裹着的女人，一只苍白的胳膊耷拉着，头垂向一侧，金发披在脸上。是莎拉。他看不出来她是死了还只是失去意识。

他想起开膛手约在六个月前犯下的另一桩罪案，对方在明尼苏达州杀死了一对夫妇，其15岁的女儿下落不明。FBI起初认为她逃跑并躲藏了起来，总有一天会再次出现，但始终没有。所有人都认为开膛手出于一些邪恶的原因掳走了她。

现在他带走了莎拉。

可开膛手是怎么在他们没有互相撞见的情况下经过他的？他离开房间，走到长廊尽头，在L型拐角后看到另一条楼梯。一定是在他提刀上楼时，开膛手带着莎拉从这条楼梯下去了。如果当初在他上楼时，开膛手决定走另一条楼梯下楼会如何？开膛手会把莎拉扔向他，把他摔下楼梯好轻而易举制服他麽；或者，如果开膛手先于他下楼，看到关闭的厨房门会如何？他会知晓有人进来了，接着放下莎拉悄悄回到楼上找到他麽；还有他的车。如果他把车开到这里而不是步行来这儿的呢？开膛手会听到车声，埋伏起来等他，现在那把刀上沾着的就会是他的血了。

一想到这些死里逃脱的接触，他的胃扭得更紧了。但是，奇迹般的，这些都没发生。目前为止，他的运气都好得令人难以置信。

他在另一间卧室的床头柜上看到过一部电话，就在米勒医生旁边。现在威尔知道开膛手就在外边，他能给警局打电话而不用担心被抓到。他跑回卧房，拿起听筒，不确定开膛手是否结束了在此地的作业还是要回来。死机，当然，开膛手不可能遗漏这点。鉴于电话线完好无损，开膛手一定是在进来前切断了屋外的电话线，也就是说所有的电话都打不通了。

他打开床头柜的抽屉，希望米勒医生有把手枪。如果有枪，或许他能有足够的勇气出去和开膛手对峙。可是没这么好的事，里面只有一本圣经、一副老花镜、一管唇膏和一盒纸巾。

再次行动，他走下楼梯进入厨房。如果他不保持行动的话他的头脑和身体都会冻结。从厨房窗户的一角望向房车，他看到车上两扇门开着：一扇在驾驶舱的乘客侧，另一扇在同一侧后方的两三尺处。

房车的所有窗户都被帘子遮住了，威尔看不到开膛手现在的位置。对方大概把莎拉安放在后门那儿，他有可能会从后门出来，如果躲在门旁的话，威尔说不定能在他出来时趁其不备把刀插进他的脖子里。他握紧手中的刀，从仍然开着的厨房门出去，祈祷开膛手不会在他悄悄接近时突然从房车里出来。

他走到房车旁，背靠在后门旁边的墙上，等着他。如果他从车里出来，他就会趁他脚刚着地将他扑倒拿下。出其不意仍然有效，也许比之前任何时候都更有效，因为开膛手即将要抽身走人，且自我感觉良好，这可能让他疏忽大意。

也许他不会再出来，但他至少会过来把门关上，站出一步，倾身抓住把手。他的身体不会很平衡，威尔会在他有机会反击前捅他刀子。至少他如此希望。

里面有动静，砰的一声。

威尔绷紧神经。

对方没有出现。

又没声儿了。他在里面干什么？

房车冰冷的铝制外壳贴着他的脊背，他打了个哆嗦，车里那个男人冷酷无情的寒意似乎渗进了他体内。

在等待中，他的胆量开始流失，有太多的闲暇让他思考所有不好的可能。也许他应该偷偷溜回自己车里，等开膛手离开再远远跟着他。对啊，这才是明智的做法。如果莎拉还活着，开膛手肯定得先把她带回老巢去，才会做不管他打算对她做的什么事；如果她已经死了，那就无关紧要了；如果期间发生了什么事，他也有在后备箱里的枪。

但他还没来得及采取行动，开膛手就从房车里出来了。不幸的是，他 没有从威尔站着的出口旁出来，而是走了前头驾驶室的车门。

威尔的呼吸卡在喉中，即将到来的暴风雨似乎让冷风充满了失败的苦涩气味。

开膛手又一次地背对他。威尔想过偷偷接近他，但他离得太远了。他会听到威尔靠近，那就没法出其不意了，而他需要它来拉高胜算。

开膛手就那么站在车门外，离他二十英尺，几乎慵懒地舒展着身体。他活动肩膀，好像要把疲惫从肩头甩掉，还按摩了颈后。

如果他往左转头，一眼就会看到威尔；如果威尔没有保持绝对静止不动，开膛手肯定会从眼角的余光里瞄到他任何轻微的动作。

开膛手就站在他的下风处，回想起他是如何嗅闻空气，威尔有些怕他会闻到自己的恐惧。比起人类他似乎更像动物，即使他的动作行云流水般优雅。

伸展完毕，开膛手轻快地向房子走去，沿着走道，一直到门廊，进屋。

没有回头。

威尔郁积的呼吸因纹在其中的恐惧而不畅，他颤抖着吸气。

他看向房子，想着开膛手要多久才会离开，他大概在二次检查一切以保证没有留下任何证据。 这样威尔可能就有足够的时间把莎拉从房车里救出来， 带到他的车那儿；她身材娇小，哪怕失去意识，威尔也能很快抱起她。一旦进了林地，开膛手就看不到他们了。

此外，如果开膛手给莎拉下了药，他可能都不会去检查她的状况，甚至都不会立刻注意到她的消失。威尔可以带着她冲回镇上，让警方设置路障；打给FBI叫他们过来，调架直升机搜寻他。开膛手开着这样一辆房车的好处之一就是目标很大，容易发现。

他握紧刀，心脏狂跳着，从后门爬入，迅速自门口向右移动，以防开膛手恰好从窗口瞧见他。

向房车前部右移，他迅速掌握了布局。驾驶席后方有一个敞开着的小型衣柜，里面的钩子上挂有一件羊毛长大衣和一件雨衣，一双靴子放在下方的地上。旁边是一张黑色软垫的长沙发，客座对面是厨房区，有一个小冰箱、微波炉、水槽和橱柜，他走上来的那架楼梯就在这旁边。后墙处有一个舒适的用餐卡座，铺着红色乙烯基软垫。桌上亮着一盏灯，电即将耗尽。威尔想象这堵墙后就是卧室，莎拉一定在里面。

他开始移动。钢地板铺有地毯，当然，但仍在他脚下轻微地吱嘎作响。威尔本以为这里会闻起来像肉铺，但空气里实际上弥漫着高档黑咖啡和昂贵古龙水的芳香。这样一个男人，居然能在这种无违法纪的娱乐中获得任何满足，是多么奇怪——且令人深感不安啊。

威尔从开着的门向房子迅速瞥去一眼，看到没人从窗户往外看，穿过开着的门朝房车深处走去。乘客区侧有一条狭小的走廊，被一盏低压安全灯照亮，一路通向房车 尾部；顶上还有扇天窗，威尔能借到一些月光。右边有两扇紧闭的门，尽头第三扇门半开半掩着。

“莎拉！”他小声道，好似开膛手能从房子那儿听到他。

第一扇门后是一间小型浴室。里面的设计出奇地简约高效：一尊坐便器、一个水槽、一个药柜还有一个小淋浴间。

第二扇门后是衣橱。一些衣物挂在铬制长杆上。开膛手穿的那件深色连体衣，毫无疑问是在他狩猎时穿来保护自己的，而这儿的衣服一定是在他不杀人时穿的。有马球衫，印有大胆图样的夏威夷风衬衫，还有休闲长裤——对一名开着房车四处旅行的游客来说，这是完美的衣装。他的又一份伪装。

走廊尽头是一间小卧室，镶着仿木嵌板，后头有一个带着塑料折叠门的衣柜。走廊微弱的灯光没照亮房里多少，但威尔能看得见莎拉，脸朝下倒在床上，身上裹着床单，只露出一双赤裸小巧的脚和金灿灿的头发。

威尔走到床边跪下身子，急切地低喊她的名字。如果她没被下药，叫醒她再带她去车上会比他背着她走更快些。

莎拉没有反应。

“拜托只是失去意识。”威尔轻声祈祷，拂开她脸上的长发，闻见她爱用的那款柠檬味的香波。

他立刻就知道她已经死了。手指下触碰的皮肤已经冰凉，随即，他看到那双毫无生气的蓝眼睛大睁着，望着他。

看着这个他几乎认识了一辈子的女孩，威尔的眼中溢满了泪水。她曾是那么开朗，那么生气勃勃，镇上的人都喜欢她。

“噢，莎拉，我真的很抱歉。”他说，抚摸着她的秀发，悲伤几乎将他压垮。

但想到那个变态杂种就连莎拉死了都不放过，愤怒取代了悲痛。也许他要拿她做一件比那些他从其他受害者身上拿走的手术战利品更有意义的纪念品，用以日后触摸、观赏和对话，好纪念这次杀戮。如果开膛手确实也抓走了那个明尼苏达州的女孩，那她肯定也死了。

威尔的胃袋痛苦地揪紧，想着如果他没有在切斯特酒吧留下来喝那最后两杯，如果他能及时赶到阻止这一切发生。突然罪恶感与自我憎恨充斥着他。他任由长发落回她脸上，藏住那双盯着他、似乎满是指责的眼。

不过，既然知道她已经死了，他能把精力集中到教训这变态王八蛋一顿上了。他可以回车上跟踪房车直到开膛手的老巢，找部电话打给警察和FBI，他们会过来把这怪物所谓的家包围，然后抓住或者杀掉他，威尔才不管是咋样。如此一来，他就能为莎拉、她的父母、还有那个明尼苏达的女孩和他手下所有的亡魂讨回公道。

近处的一扇门重重关上，震动着威尔周遭的铁皮墙。

开膛手回来了。

有什么东西在响。喀哒。喀哒。

握着屠刀，威尔从莎拉身边悄声退到开着的门旁的墙上。他怒火中烧，怒不可遏地想伤害这个人，将他开膛破肚，听着他的尖叫，为他胆敢来他的地盘杀他的人付出代价。

_他一进卧室我就宰了他。他一进来我就宰了他。_ 比起计划，这更像祈祷。 _他一进来。我就宰了他。他一进来。我就宰了他。_

阴暗的房间变得更暗，威尔屏住呼吸。开膛手就在门边，离他不过一臂之长，挡着走廊昏暗的光线。

他指节发白，默不作声地紧抓手中的刀以防自己发抖。

开膛手就在门口，就在此地。他会进来再看一眼自己的战利品，感受她冰凉的皮肤，而威尔会在他越过门槛时劈向他，对准下巴，狠狠劈过去。

相反，开膛手关上门离开了。

威尔呆若木鸡，听到他离去的脚步，铺着地毯的钢地板在他脚下扭曲作响，而他不知所措。

像是拉链的声音响起，随后是衣物沙沙的摩擦声。他想象着男人剥下身上那件连体衣，上面满是他今晚的犯罪证据。

又过了一分钟，他听到驾驶座的闷呯一声关上。引擎发动。刹车发出微弱的尖啸声。

威尔的心陡然一沉，意识到他们正在移动，而他被困在一辆行驶中的车辆里，身边有具尸体，还有一名全国最冷酷无情、奸诈狡猾的杀人犯。


	2. 第二章

房车在米勒家长长的碎石路上颠簸，威尔听着莎拉的身体随之移动，给人一种她还活着的诡异错觉。

威尔仍靠着卧室门旁的纤维板墙，眼前一片漆黑，听着溅起的碎石敲打底盘的声音。不久后房车就会开到县道平坦的沥青路上，去向无人知晓的地方。

如果威尔现在跳车，强风会把车门从他手里吹走，开膛手一定会听到、或者在侧视镜里瞧见后门砰的打开。一英里外再没有别的人家，开膛手肯定也知道这点，他必然会冒险停车来抓他，而威尔极可能没跑多远就被对方抓住。

但他随即想起他的车还停在路边不远的地方。如果他能在房车减速拐入县道时跳车，他就有机会在开膛手抓住他前奔回他的车里开走。他的小轿车可比房车跑得快多了。

他的手放在门把上，仍然在脑中推敲着具体细节。就在此时，房车减速向左开上平坦的路面，又再一次提速。车已经上了县道，他错失了机会。

好吧，现在最好再等等，就让他在县道上开几英里，甚至直开到大路上好了。如果穿过镇子或者至少经过一些车流稀疏的路段，只要附近有目击者，开膛手就不会那么快追上他。

威尔记得先前在嵌入式的床头柜上看到过一盏固定的小阅读灯。他摸索着穿过狭小的房间，房车开始减速。他犹豫地用拇指和食指夹住阅读灯的开关，心脏再次狂跳起来。尽管这儿看起来严丝缝合的，他还是怕光线露出去引来开膛手，被对方来个瓮中捉鳖。

最终他鼓起勇气按下开关，动身站在灯和门之间。只有一小圈昏沉的光线落在床上，这让他松了口气。他尽量不去看床上的尸体，尽管床单已遮住了大部分。

虽然不大可能找到比厨刀更好的武器了，但搜一圈也没啥损失。说不定开膛手把武器都藏在卧室里了呢。

房内唯一的床头柜有两个抽屉。上层装着一包纱布垫、一盒一次性橡胶手套，一包长捆扎带、一装着某种透明液体的挤压瓶、一卷布基胶带、一把梳子、一柄玳瑁柄的发刷、一管半空的KY润滑剂、一整瓶某种高价护肤水、一把有着黄色橡胶握柄的尖嘴钳，还有一把剪刀。

其中一些物品的用处他能想象得出，另一些的他不愿去想。他考虑要不要拿剪刀，但厨刀用起来更高效实用一些。

下面那个更深的抽屉里的东西更日常，没有能用得上的，他合上抽屉。

他蹲着起身，注意到床头上方的窗户被一块胶合木板遮盖着，用螺栓钉在墙上。一对折起的蓝色织布夹在木板和窗框间：装饰性窗帘底板的边缘。从外侧看，似乎只是挂着窗帘。

威尔拉动木板，试着扭动螺栓，可木板很厚且被钉得死死的。被关在里面的人不可能打得开窗向外面路过的车辆求救。

鉴于这狭小局促的卧室里没有其他家具，威尔只能寄希望于衣柜，想找到把枪或者别的能当武器的工具。他绕过床，走向那扇挂在轨道上的塑料折叠门。

折叠门被拉向一边，褶成一团堆在左侧。衣柜里出来个死人。

威尔被吓得退到床边，床垫撞上膝窝，差点没摔在莎拉的尸体上。他试着保持平衡，可刀子从手里掉落，吓得他肉颤心惊，一动不敢动，生怕开膛手听到。但房车依然速度稳定地向前行驶着。

威尔走回衣柜前，它的后部显然加固过，被钢板焊接在车架上，两个铁环安在高处，隔得远远的焊死在钢板上。死者的手腕被铐在环上，双臂展开呈十字；他的脚被固定在一起，就像十字架上的耶稣——但不是钉住，而是被衣柜底部另一个铁环铐着。

他穿着一条牛仔裤和一件灰色T恤，脑袋耷拉，下巴抵在胸口。他有着一头乌黑的卷发，还能看到手臂上的淤青。威尔看不到他的脸，几乎能想象是自己被挂在那儿，预感这即将成为现实，他的呼吸骤然加快。

用止不住发抖的手合上折叠门，磁扣咔哒一下合上，发出骨裂般的声音，令他不禁一阵瑟缩。

他读过有关反社会暴力的报告，也看过犯罪现场的照片——包括开膛手的——但亲眼目睹这些与在舒适、安全的家中或办公室里读一份不含感情的事实报告相比，显然大不相同。图片与文字描述从来不会生动到让他想蜷缩在角落里，抱膝安抚自己。这就是他现在所做的——找寻一个离衣柜最远的角落。

他必须迅速控制住自己，首先得从他紊乱的呼吸开始。他大口地喘着粗气，但空气似乎总是不够。他感觉囿于囹圄，幽闭恐惧发作，呼吸地越快越深，他就越是头昏脑胀。用手捂住脸，他的双手冰凉，但他的脸似乎更冷，惊讶于划过脸颊的泪水。他终于重新掌控住自己的呼吸。

房车无情地继续开着。不管它是在往哪儿开，威尔都不想去。他得在到达前下车，趁着还在他熟悉的地域，越早离开越好。

从卧室的角落起身，他捡回那把厨刀，就在他看到衣柜里的死人吓得后退时落下的。他接着绕回床头柜，关掉阅读灯。

和两个死人在黑暗中共处一室吓不倒他，此刻他们还没有活着的那个一半可怕。

房车再次减速左转，威尔斜靠在车上以保持平衡。

现在他们肯定已经上495号洲际公路了，右转会带他们南下，经过瀑布教堂市驶向华盛顿。他不知道北边有哪些社区，只知道他们最终会穿过不远的贝塞斯达。看不到窗外，让他明显处于不利位置。

他摸黑侧身走到门前，一只手放在门把上，等待本能指引他。他想到衣柜里的那具尸体，显然死了还不到一天；至于莎拉，刚死在床上不久；再加上莎拉的父母。四个人于二十四小时内被谋杀。威尔有种莫名的感觉，仿佛开膛手是一个奇点，只有一部分符合变态心理学的标准侧写，就像是某种纯粹的外星生物一样，一台失控的杀戮机器，残忍无情，势不可挡。他只求那份让他活到现在的运气还在。

他记得自己早些时候看到过一个安在驾驶座上方的大后视镜，但这辆车没有后窗，所以那面镜子肯定是用来让司机查看驾驶席后边的休息区和用餐区的。通向卧室和卫生间的走廊对开膛手来说没有死角，如果时机不巧，他会正好瞄到威尔打开门走出来，一览无余。

威尔伺机而动，打开卧室门。

一份微小的幸运，一个好兆头：走廊的顶灯灭了。

他在黑暗中屈下身，走出房间并静静关上身后的门。

餐桌上的灯和之前一样亮着，仪表盘在车头处发着绿光——在挡风玻璃外，前车灯的光束犹如银剑一样。

越过衣橱和卫生间，离开舒心的黑暗后，他蹲伏在装着镶木地板的餐厅卡座旁，自卡座打量司机的后脑勺，相距约二十英尺。

他离得那么近——而且破天荒的，易于击破。

虽说如此，威尔还没蠢到在他开车时溜去攻击的地步。如果开膛手听到他的动静，或者在后视镜里瞥见他，他就可以打满方向盘或者猛踩刹车，摔他个四脚朝天；然后他可能会停车，在他能够着后门前抓住他——或许，如果他恰好有把枪，可能就只需在椅子上侧身对他开枪。

威尔进房车来的后门就在他右边几英尺的地方。他爬过去，背靠厨架坐在地上，脚刚好能放进台阶井。厨房的橱柜/台面从墙上伸出大约二英尺半，有效地将威尔从司机的视野里藏了起来。

他把厨刀放在一边。跳车后他很可能会滚在地上——带着刀的话，搞不好他就会捅到自己。

他还不打算跳，等着开膛手在岔路口或进入急弯时大幅减速的时机。让自己摔断一条腿或者昏迷实在太冒险了，那样的话之后他可没法离开车道并安全地藏起来。

他毫不怀疑，一旦他开始行动，开膛手会注意到他。他会听到开门声或者感觉到呼啸而入的冷风，更可能会在后视镜或者侧视镜里看到他的越狱行动；那之后开膛手就会知道有别人和他的尸体收藏在一起，他会开下高速路，惊慌地沿人行道过来查看。

或者可能会镇定自若，毫不惊慌。他更会像是冷酷无情、有条不紊，如机器般精准高效地那般进行搜寻。这个男人简直是控制和力量本身，威尔发现自己很难想象他屈从于恐慌的样子。

房车减速，威尔的心跳随之加速。时机到了。随着司机进一步放慢车速，威尔蹲在台阶上，身体绷紧心怀期待，一只手放上杠杆式把手。

车彻底停住了，他向下按动把手……但把手纹丝不动。他悄声又急切地一次又一次的上下按动——但无济于事。门锁着。

锁上没有门闩，只有一个钥匙孔。

他想起开膛手回到里头关上门时他在卧室里听到的喀哒声。喀哒，喀哒。说不定是钥匙的声音？

那王八蛋非常可能为增强安全性改造过门，好让窃贼或者不速之客闯进来意外撞见任何尸体的可能更低。保持谨慎需要一定的安全措施。当卧室里有一堆尸体时，怎么小心都不为过。

房车启动驶过岔路口，又开始加速了。

他早该知道逃脱没有那么简单。从来没什么是简单的。在他们离开米勒家，他还想着赶紧跳车回自己那辆，现在他无比庆幸当初没有直接从卧室冲出来。如果他这么干了，他只能找到一扇锁着的门，无路可逃，现在八成已经和衣柜里另一个卷发的大兄弟作伴了。他的好运气还没到头，只是当时他不知道。

他坐回原地，靠在厨房架边，疯狂思考着。他只有一个优势：开膛手不知道他在车上。

没法只是跳车逃走的话，那只好干掉他了。他可以躺在这里出其不意，把他开膛破肚，跨过他的尸体从车头离开。他会活下来的。他的人生即将焕然一新，眼看就要实现成为FBI探员的梦想，他可不能死在这里。

引擎的震动传到地板上，震得他的屁股有些发麻。尾椎开始发疼，他相当欢迎彻底的麻木。他把重心从一边转向另一边，让身体微微前倾又后倒，但这些都没法让他舒坦超过几秒。细微的疼痛蔓延到腰背，轻微的不适升级成更严重的痛苦。

房车里很冷，冷气都从后门泄入沉降在台阶井里。引擎和道路的震动穿透他的鞋，无情地拍打他的脚踝和鞋底。他活动着脚趾，担心自己又冷又疼的双脚和僵硬的小腿肌肉会抽筋，在行动时刻让他步履不稳。

长时间的僵直不动不仅造成生理性的不适，很快也让精神开始疲惫。在运动时情绪会被安全地分散，但当前情况需要他保持静止等待。有太多时间让他胡思乱想——有太多不安的想法让他心烦意乱。

过了大概45分钟，威尔猜测，房车减速了。他们正在缓慢地右转，下了高速，在什么地方逐渐减速。

爬上一个小斜坡时，车速持续下降。

他行动起来，小腿和大腿的疼痛令他顿了一下，但同时也为解放了自己的屁股而松了口气。他抬起身子，刚好够他绕过厨房架，窥看到前头。

透过司机和挡风玻璃，在他们正对着的低矮楼顶上，有一块模糊难辨的结构，数盏钠气电弧灯发出一种变质的硫磺色光。

他又一次蹲回厨房区后。

捡起他的刀。

车开过了坡顶，再次来到平地上，稳定减速。

他转过身，背对出口，缓缓走进台阶井。左脚踩在较低一阶，右脚放在更高阶，后背靠在紧锁的门上，蜷在灯光够不到的黑暗角落中。随时准备在他穿过房车过来时猛扑向他。

随着最后一下“ 哧”的 刹车声，车停住了。

不管现在在哪儿，附近都可能会有人，能帮助他的人。

然而，这也可能只是一个废弃的路边休息站：只有停车场、几张野餐桌、有关营火危险的警告告示和几个洗手间。可能他只是去公共厕所或者房车里的厕所小解一下。在晚上这个点，他们说不定是此处唯一的车辆，连个鬼都遇不到。

引擎熄火了。

寂静。没有自地板传来的震动。威尔竖起耳朵，但听不到外头的任何人声或者车声。

现在房车不动了，威尔瑟瑟发抖，腹部的肌肉抽搐着，吓得魂不附体。因为他想活下去。

他本希望开膛手会去外面给他逃跑的机会，但他也希望他用房车里的洗手间而不是去公共卫生间。他会直直经过他。如果都是死路一条，他宁可背水一战。威尔·格雷厄姆会斗争到最后，不会卑躬屈膝地求人饶命。

他期望能听到他的走动声，沉重的脚步声或他踩过地板接缝时的嘎吱声，可房里鸦雀无声。也许他只是花了点时间伸展双臂，扭动他疼痛的肩膀，按摩他的后颈，耸耸肩甩掉漫长一天的疲劳。

又或许他在后视镜里瞥见了他。威尔想象着他慢慢从座椅上爬起，悄声无息地接近他，避开地板上所有的嘎吱声响因为他知道那些位置在哪儿。他会向着蹲在台阶井的他猛扑过来，把他和另一个死人一起锁进衣柜，把两具卷毛尸体双双带回家中满足他变态的嗜好。

威尔看向餐厅卡座，一盏灯悬在中央。他想知道开膛手来袭的角度是否会投下阴影，给他一个预警，还是他的轮廓会突然浮现在头顶。

他把刀举到身前，竭力稳住发颤的手，等待着。


	3. 第三章

汉尼拔坐在方向盘前，闭目养神了会儿，揉捏着后脖。

他从座椅背后的钩子上取下长羊毛大衣，并没有打算出去多久，只是以防万一。他刚刚才脱下连体衣，希望血没渗到下面的衣物里，但谨慎总不是坏事。不过，这种布料厚重的连体衣总不是个最佳选择，他需要找别的替代品。一件量身定做的塑料材质连体衣可能不错，至于从哪儿获取它而不引起任何怀疑就是后话了，也许是某个欢迎美国资金流入且不爱多嘴的海外小国。晚些时候他会仔细研究研究，现在他只需要加点油，舒展下筋骨。他本可以回到家后再加油，但尽管拜访米勒一家时非常清醒，现在坐在方向盘前，随着肾上腺素渐渐消退，他也觉得累了，需要下车散散步呼吸点新鲜的夜间空气。在车里有两具尸体的情况下，他不能冒险疲劳驾驶，卷入任何形式的意外中。尤其是在他车里有两具尸体的情况下。

此刻那名待在衣柜里的男人是他鲜有的一时冲动。见到他在路边搭便车，他就不禁想：为什么不呢？诚然，这是一个冒险之举。但之后在男人试图向他提供性交易时，汉尼拔把车停在一处休息站，状似要接受他的提议，却将其制服锁进衣柜，好在杀死此人之前让对方反思自己的错误。并不是说这个男人对他毫无吸引力，他长得还是有可圈可点之处的，汉尼拔也男女不忌；只不过汉尼拔·莱克特从不会花钱找伴，况且他好心好意载了男人一程，还给对方提供食物，这人却不识好歹倒讨钱财，实在是粗鲁无礼得很。

不过，往好的方面想，现在他有两件漂亮的战利品，能带回家给阿比盖尔，供他们小聚一番了。

他扣紧大衣，竖起领子，戴上一副皮革手套。一路冒险杀戮而来，他一直都很注意不要留下指纹。他把手伸向驾驶席，将钥匙从点火锁上拔下，确保手刹已经紧拉。在这些行程中，他总是慎之又慎。其他杀手会因愚蠢的错误被捕，但他不会。他打开门，走出房车。

他走下车，深吸入一口凉爽、清冽的山间空气，顿感精神焕发。嗅到空气中雨水的气息，他微微一笑。虽说他一直以来都极度谨慎，可雨水是自然洗去各种痕迹的方式，比如轮胎印，所以他非常欢迎雨天。

八个加油机全都是自助的，他得去便利店找收银员提前付款，并确认要用哪个才能打开。他把车停在了最靠外的服务岛。

便利店下面铺着浅黄的地砖，上面是白色的铝板，大窗户里陈列着琳琅的货物，就坐落在覆盖着巨大常青树的高耸山丘前。环顾四周，这个点并没有什么车流。一辆卡车呼啸驶过，发出一声侏罗纪时代般的怪异尖啸，汉尼拔对这原始的声音微微一笑。

一辆挂着伊利诺伊州车牌的庞蒂亚克停在靠内的服务岛，就在黄色的钠气电弧灯下。除了他的房车，这是他能看到的唯一一辆交通工具，车后的保险杠上贴着一张纸，上写“插缸线，问电工”。

在从高速路上看来最为醒目的建筑顶部， 有一块写着“24小时营业”的红色霓虹招牌。

汉尼拔刚走到入口，玻璃门就打开了。一个男人走出来，手里拿着一包家庭装的薯片和半打罐装可乐。他身材肥硕，留着长长的鬓发和一脸海象胡。他指指天，说：“暴风雨要来了。”匆忙经过汉尼拔。

“很好。”汉尼拔喃喃自语。

他看着胡子男走向庞蒂亚克，好奇一名伊利诺伊州的电工这么晚了在弗吉尼亚北部的公路上做什么。

汉尼拔常常为生命间的短暂交集着迷，其形式有时极富戏剧性，有时则不会。一个男人停车加油，顺带买点薯片和可乐，和一名陌生人聊聊天气，继续自己的旅程。而这名陌生人可以轻易地跟到他车旁，扭断他的脖子。对陌生人来说这会有风险，但并不严重；风险可以用极致的谨慎控制。这个男人的存活要么充满神秘的意义，要么毫无意义，这不为汉尼拔左右。

如果命运不是实际存在的话，这本应该为他左右。

他走进便利店，里头温暖、干净、灯火通明。门的左边延伸开三条过道，陈列着常见的路边货：从零嘴小吃、基础保健品、杂志、平装书、明信片、用来挂在后视镜上的新鲜玩意儿到精选的罐头食品，应有尽有。后墙的冰箱里装满了啤酒和无醇饮料，还有几个装着冰激凌的冷柜。

门的右边是服务台，上边摆着一架收银机，后头的墙上排列着各种精品香烟和雪茄。有一名当值员工在，是个头发稀疏的中年男人，正坐在凳子上手肘撑着柜台看杂志。这么晚了生意很冷清，男人却看着杂志，头也不抬道：“要什么？”

汉尼拔虽然觉得这有点无礼，但此时对方不予以注意正方便了他。“用七号加油机。”他说。

收音机播放着乡村频道。汉尼拔对乡村音乐不是很熟，但他对这个歌手，约翰尼·卡什略知一二，那句“ _我落入燃烧的火圈_ ”以深沉的男低音动人演唱着。

“你想怎么付钱？”收银员问，从杂志里抬起头看着汉尼拔。

“现金。”汉尼拔说着，拿出自己的钱包，“加满，谢谢。”他把三张二十放在柜台上，“这些应该够了，我会回来拿找零。”最好在这里把油加满。他尽量避免去家附近的加油站。尽管不大可能，但他可不想任何人看见他，注意到他的旅行规律和开膛手的作案一致，这不过是他另一个预防措施。

他回到房车外加油，摘下手套，不想让它们沾上汽油味。虽说他只在便利店呆了不到片刻，夜晚却似乎比他刚下车时更冷了。松树和云杉的芳香钻入鼻端——甚至还有远至北方的冷杉——吸入背后山丘那树木丰茂的甜美空气，感受迎面而来的清冷雨水气息，嗅到尚未掷下的闪电的臭氧，呼吸间都是因预感到风暴将至，而在田野和森林间颤抖不已的小型动物们那辛辣的恐惧。

~~~⊰X⊱~~~

威尔在确定开膛手已离开房车后，匍匐着向车头前进，把厨刀举在身前。

餐厅与休息区的窗拉着帘子，他没法看到外面有什么。然而，前方的挡风玻璃透出他们正停在一个加油站，威尔的心底燃起了一丝希望。

问题是，他根本不知道现在开膛手在哪儿。对方刚离开不到一分钟，可能就待在离门几步远的地方。

他还没听到油箱盖打开或者加油枪塞进油箱里的声音。但从停车的方式来看，油箱显然在驾驶座那一侧，所以对方很可能就在那儿。

威尔溜进驾驶座。在不知道开膛手确切位置的情况下，他不敢贸然行动，但他更害怕因无所作为而错失良机。顶灯没有开，仪表盘也暗着，但餐厅卡座的角落灯提供了足够的光亮，足以让外头的人看见他。他赶紧左右查看了下房车的后视镜，两边都没人，这让他松了口气。

在隔壁的服务岛上，一辆庞蒂亚克从一座加油机旁开出，红色的尾灯迅速缩小黯然。

在眼下视之所及的范围里，房车是服务区里唯一一辆交通工具。

钥匙不在点火锁上，当然了，如果钥匙还在上头那才会让威尔吃惊，他也没打算把车开走。服务区里还有员工，之后还会有从高速路上过来的人，威尔不想让开膛手再去杀人劫车来追他。他不会让任何无辜的人因他而死。

再次确认侧视镜里没有任何人，他猛地打开车门，刺耳的声音吓了他一跳，他跳下车在地上踉跄了几步，坐在冰冷的台阶井里让他的腿有点僵硬。厨刀像抹了油一样从他手里掉出，哐啷一声砸在地上，滑走了。

威尔确信他已经引起了开膛手的注意，怀疑对方正向他扑来，于是连忙爬起，左转，双手可怜兮兮地举在前头自卫。但视野里没有任何人，威尔的心跳也渐渐平复下来，不再狂乱地要蹦出胸膛。

他关紧车门，在附近的路面上找寻那把刀，没能立刻找到—— 在一个男人从大约五六十英尺外的加油站出来时，他僵住了。这人 穿着一件深色长大衣，和威尔刚进房车时看到的那件挂在驾驶席后头的大衣一模一样；他暗色的金发在荧光灯下泛着幽幽光泽。威尔知道他就是开膛手。

他们之间还隔着几座加油机，开膛手还没注意到他。他想过装成一般顾客那样漫不经心地往商店走去，但开膛手会看到他，疑惑他是从哪儿冒出来的。一定程度的偏执可能也算对方的精神问题，这会令他四处查看，最后发现附近并没有别的车辆。开膛手会来追杀他的。毫不留情。

于是威尔换计而行，在看到开膛手离开商店时，卧倒在地，爬到房车下头。

开膛手的脚步未变，也突然加快，一定是还没看到他。

威尔从藏身之处看着开膛手步步逼近。硫磺色的灯光是如此明亮，威尔能随着他的靠近看清他鞋上的细节。他自房车尾部绕行到车头驾驶席的位置，威尔的脑袋跟着他移动，直到在其中一座加油机前停下。沥青路冰冷地贴着威尔的大腿、腹部与胸口，透过他的牛仔裤与两层衬衣滤走体温，令他开始打起冷颤。

他听到开膛手把加油枪从机子上取下，打开房车侧后方的油箱门，移开油箱盖。加满这么一辆大房车大概要花好几分钟，他想，在听到油枪嘴插进油箱时，他开始从藏身处稳步撤离。

仍然趴在地上，他突然看见了厨刀，就在外头的沥青路上，距前保险杠不过十英尺的距离。刀刃边缘微微闪着黄色的灯光。

正当他从车底滑出来，还没来得及站起身，他听到了沥青路上的脚步声。他自车底回头一瞥，开膛手又开始移动了，显然已经用调节夹固定好了油枪的扳机。

纵然惊慌不已，威尔还是尽可能悄声地再次爬回车底，听着汽油汩汩落入油箱的声音。

开膛手向前走到房车的前头，中途顿住了脚步，走向厨刀，弯腰把它拾起。

威尔屏住呼吸。不过开膛手不大可能突然顿悟这把刀意味着什么，他从来没见过它，不可能知道是它是米勒家里的。虽然在加油站的地上找到一把厨刀确实奇也怪哉，但它可能是从任何一辆经过这儿的车上掉下来的。

开膛手拿着刀走回房车后头，进入车厢，留门在身后敞开着。

威尔听到头顶钢地板的脚步声， 据他所知，开膛手停在了用餐区。

~~~⊰X⊱~~~

汉尼拔翻来覆去地端详他在沥青路上找到的厨刀，餐桌的灯光随着他的动作在刀身上舞动。在地上找到这么个东西真是奇怪。他先前从不相信预兆，但现在握着这柄刀让他有种……期待，有什么有趣的事情即将发生的预感。他从未有过这种感觉，几乎是在为之兴奋了。当他从地上捡起刀时，刀刃是冰凉的，但他敢说刀柄上有着微弱的暖意。真是神秘。他把刀留在流理台上，向外走去，绕过房车走到加油机那儿。

~~~⊰X⊱~~~

头顶上，开膛手似乎一直呆在餐厅区，他脚下的地板随着他重心的移动而吱嘎作响。威尔本打算趁机逃走，但开膛手下了房车，走回加油机旁。

威尔考虑着要不要一直躲在车下，让开膛手加完油后直接开走。层层加油机会把他挡在开膛手侧视镜的视野外，然后他可以去店里打电话报警。可现在开膛手已经找到了厨刀，他会在脑内反复思考各种可能。尽管威尔看不出有什么能让他领会那把刀的含义，但威尔有种几乎非理性的感觉，觉得自己如果继续躲在这儿，开膛手迟早会找到他的。

他从房车下面爬出来，最后自车底一望，确保开膛手还呆在加油机那儿，随即起身，穿过内侧的服务岛，走到两架加油机之间。他回头张望，开膛手仍留在房车后面。

他打开玻璃门，走出夜色，进入明亮的荧光灯和乡村音乐萦绕的空间。收银员在柜台后读着一本杂志，抬头看着他。威尔正打算说“我需要借你的电话报警”，但他透过身后刚合上的玻璃门，看到开膛手绕过房车走来。对方看着地上，仔细检查那块落刀的地面，所以还没看到他。鉴于他们正在一个不毛之地，也没有别的车等着加油，威尔也不希望开膛手看到他，对他的出现起疑。他赶紧远离门口，自窗户一角向外张望，看到开膛手正向商店走来。当他看到开膛手从店里走出时，还以为对方已经付过油钱不会再进店了。他本想着自己可以打电话报警，让自己和收银员离开这儿，在房车开得离加油站太远之前跟着它。但是，不知何故，开膛手又回来了。

收银员疑惑地看着他，现在没时间解释或者打电话了。相反的，他说：“听着，我不想让他知道我在这里。拜托了，就假装我不在。我之后会解释的。” 那人还没来得及回答，他沿着一条宽阔的过道走开了，两边夹着六英尺高的货架。 他努力不让自己看起来惊慌失措，不知道成功没有。

他走出过道，躲在一排货架的后头，就在此时，威尔听到店门打开，开膛手进来了。一阵冷风吹来，门随即关上。

~~~⊰X⊱~~~

收银员奇怪地盯着他，像是知道了什么不该知道的事一样，汉尼拔顿了一下，一反常态地产生了片刻的疑惑。

“我给我的房车加了五十刀的油，你得找我十刀。”汉尼拔说，端详着收银员。

汉尼拔皱起眉。男人以非常僵硬、笨拙的动作从收银机拿出十刀，似乎很害怕，但他有什么好怕的呢？

收银员把十刀放在他面前的柜台上，像是不想冒险碰到他，眼睛也死死盯着他，就像在记住他的脸。汉尼拔突然感受到了威胁。这可不行，绝对不行。汉尼拔的生存本能在告诉他这个男人不知怎的对他产生了怀疑，这让他成了个累赘，一个必须立刻处理的累赘。

“你打猎吗？”汉尼拔把钱塞进钱包，一边闲聊般问道。

“我钓鱼。”收银员说，举起那本杂志，果然是一本钓鱼杂志。

“我从不喜欢钓鱼。”汉尼拔说。

“水上的小船，宁静的湖水——接近大自然的好办法。”

汉尼拔摇摇头：“但在它们的眼里看不见东西。”

收银员眨眨眼，疑惑道：“谁的眼里？”

“鱼。它们的眼睛呆滞无神，就像人偶的。远远不及猎杀温血动物时那样令人兴奋。”

“好吧，我从没说过它们漂亮。不过没什么比新鲜的煎鳟鱼更好吃了。”

“没有什么比自己亲手猎杀的动物更美味，我对此表示认同。”汉尼拔带着一抹浅浅的微笑说，那笑容似乎让收银员的神经更紧张了。他肯定是让自己的人皮外衣脱落了，露出了底下的捕食者。他得让男人放松，让对方靠得更近些才好抓住他。

他从大衣内袋里掏出一张拍立得照片：“这是我的女儿，阿比盖尔。”他说着，把照片放在身前的柜台上，收银员必须得靠近身才能看清，“她是不是很可爱？我正教她打猎，我觉得她很有天赋。”

在收银员倾身靠向柜台查看阿比盖尔的照片时，汉尼拔向窗外看了一眼，确认没人开车过来。接着他抓住收银员，把他扯出柜台，单臂绕紧他的脖子。收银员挣扎着想要呼吸，一脚踢在柜台上，带着汉尼拔踉跄地向后倒进放着平装书的铁艺展示架。他收紧在男人脖子上的桎梏，猛地一折。在狭小静谧的商店里，骨头断裂的声音犹如枪声般贯耳。

汉尼拔任由尸体倒在地上。他巡视柜台后方的区域，看到墙上的一排总开关，上面标有每个开关所控制的灯。他关掉了所有外部照明，包括屋顶上那个“24小时营业”的红色霓虹灯。

他关掉天花板上的荧光灯，店内并没有陷入一片漆黑。长长一排冷冻柜里的展示灯在隔热玻璃门后散发着诡异的光。柜台上还挂着一个发光的时钟，印着库尔斯啤酒的广告。

虽说如此，阴影还是相当深重，让这地方看起来像是没在营业，不大可能会有顾客从高速路开过来。

当然，县副警长或者公路巡警可能会感到纳闷，怀疑这永不歇业的地方怎么会突然关门，然后前来调查。因此，汉尼拔不会在接下来的任务上磨磨蹭蹭。

把收银员的尸体拖到柜台后面藏好后，汉尼拔知道他必须还得处理安保系统。前门上装着一个摄像头，对着收银台，里面录下了他所作所为的全过程。

~~~⊰X⊱~~~

威尔蜷缩在地上，背靠着货架尾部，从他目睹了收银台发生的变故来看，威尔确信开膛手会在这片骤然落下的沉寂里听到他粗粝、颤抖的呼吸。但他控制不住，像一只将入狼口的兔子一样止不住地发抖。一切都发生得太快了。他有听到开膛手说话，惊异于他的口音—— _俄罗斯？罗马尼亚？_ ——和他温文儒雅的嗓音。当开膛手提到他有个女儿叫阿比盖尔时，他绞尽脑汁想着为什么这个名字听起来这么耳熟。他完全不知道开膛手有意杀了收银员，直到惨剧发生，而那不过发生在瞬息之间。听到争斗声时他本打算过去帮忙，但紧接着就响起了骨头被扭断的声音，尸体砰的一声倒下。他长这么大还从未感到如此无助过。

他本以为再没有什么比发现米勒夫妇的尸体——还有莎拉的——更吓人的了，但事实还能更糟。这一次，他可是和开膛手共处一室，目睹对方杀人，近得不仅仅是能听到收银员的挣扎，无能为力的感觉更像重锤砸在自己胸口上一样。

他疑惑开膛手为什么要杀了他，又不像是要抢劫，那从来不在他的犯罪模式之内。他从未带走过受害者家中的任何东西——当然，除了那些手术战利品。也许他只是手感正“热”得再杀一人。毕竟，今晚他已经杀了四个人，现在又是五个。他可能在兴头上，正杀得来劲。

威尔重新控制住自己的呼吸，但他心脏错拍狂乱地冲击视觉。颈动脉在喉间呯呯直跳，仿佛有电流在其中激荡。右方展示柜的灯顿时让他感到暴露无遗，落在左方的投影更是让他深感威胁。他再次确信呆在原地并不安全，于是他远离灯光，自角落看向冷藏库前方的过道。他看不到开膛手，但他能听到他在商店另一头走动。

他四肢着地，胃部恐惧地揪紧，自冷藏柜的灯光下爬过一段路，沿着狭窄的过道往里看，在右方的货架上找寻着任何可以用作武器的东西。手里没了厨刀，让他感到任人宰割般的无助。

显然这里没有刀具。旁边挂着的只有一些风格各异的钥匙链、指甲剪、指甲锉、小梳子、止血笔、湿纸巾、扑克牌和松树造型的空气清新剂。

他伸手从架子上取下一把金属指甲锉。他也不知道这能派上什么用途，但在缺少一把称手利刃的现今，这是他唯一可用的武器。

天顶的荧光灯突然亮起，突如其来的明亮让他僵住了。

他朝商店的另一头望去，没看到开膛手。但他投在墙上的影子渐渐扩大，继而又逐渐缩小，像一只掠过泛光灯的蝙蝠一样滑过。

~~~⊰X⊱~~~

汉尼拔重新开灯只是为了看看装在前门上的摄像头。当然，犯罪录像不在摄像头里。如果这么简单就能拿到，即使是以抢劫服务区和便利店为生的愚蠢暴徒，也懂得站在凳子上取走录像带或者销毁证据。摄像头正把画面传到建筑别处的录像机里。

监控系统是后期加上的，传输线没有埋在墙里。这对汉尼拔来说很有利，如果线路被藏，搜索起来会更耗时。线路甚至都没被塞进贴在天花板上的吸音瓷砖，只搭在石膏墙上，径直通向收银台后面的隔板，穿过墙上一个直径半英寸的洞孔，通向另一个房间。

有扇门通向那间房，里面是一间办公室，内置着一张办公桌、几个灰色的金属档案柜、一个带密码锁的小保险箱、还有几个富美家的木制储物柜。

幸运的是，录像机不在保险箱里。从商店里接过来的传输线穿过墙，通过两个相间约六英尺的固定架，沿着其中一个储物柜的顶部落下。汉尼拔对这种不加掩遮掩的直白暴露摇了摇头。

他打开储物柜上层，没有他要找的东西，然后检查下层。三台机器叠在一起，录像带在最底层的机器里嗡鸣着，指示灯在“录制”二字上闪烁。他按下“停止”按钮，接着是“弹出”，把录像带放进大衣口袋中。

办公桌上有一部电话。他扯断墙上的电话线，毫无疑问早上会有别的收银员来上班，没理由给他们留个方便报警。他的计划可能会有变故，让他在这儿或者高速路上受到拖延，那时他就会感谢自己多花这半小时掐了电话。汉尼拔总是准备万全，这让他保持安然无恙的自由之身。

门旁有一块钉板，上面挂着八把钥匙，各自贴着标签。除去目前令人遗憾的服务中断外，这家机构是全天二十四小时营业的——然而，有一把钥匙是前门的。他从钩子上顺走它。

关上身后办公室的门，汉尼拔再一次来到收银台后的工作区，扳下开关，熄了天花板的荧光灯。

现在他要去购物了。

~~~⊰X⊱~~~

灯光熄灭时威尔如释重负。他听到开膛手走进后面的房间，传来拉开文件柜的声音……然后，一片寂静。

他借着冷藏柜灯的光蹑手蹑脚地爬出过道，回到货架尾部的藏身之处，悄然剥下指甲锉的纸板和塑料包装。指甲锉只有约五英寸长、半英寸厚，用作武器又小又笨，聊胜于无。

他攥紧这可悲的武器，祈祷开膛手已经做完一切，赶紧离开。他可不想拿着一把指甲锉和他对峙。如果开膛手发现了他，他可能会用它插他眼睛，或者太阳穴；不过，更可能的是，开膛手的反应速度会快得惊人，他会在他能作出任何实际行动前把指甲锉从他手里击飞。

即使他真的伤到了他，也只有几秒钟的时间给他逃跑。受伤且愤怒的开膛手会追杀他，他的腿很长，行动迅速。开膛手会把他像牲畜一样放倒，扭断他的脖子，就像他对待收银员那样。或者更糟。

他听到有动静，是柜台门的声响和脚步声。长时间的恐惧令他有些犯恶心，但开膛手似乎要走了，这让他欣喜若狂。但他接着意识到脚步声不是向着商店前门的，而是在向他逼近。

威尔蹲坐在自己的脚上，背靠着货架末端，惊惶无措，无法立刻确定开膛手在哪里。在头排过道吗？对着商店前头那条？还是他左边中间的那条？

不。

是第三条过道。

在他右边。

他正经过那排冰箱，速度不快，不像是知道有人在这儿意图攻击的样子。

威尔站起来但仍猫着腰，缓缓向左，进入三条通道的中间。这里的冷藏柜亮着光，有一排被拆除，光线反射到天花板的吸音瓷砖上，但几乎没有照明。所有货物都被笼罩在阴影里。

他开始向着收银台移动，多亏了自己的软底运动鞋——接着他想起指甲锉的包装袋。靠，他把它丢在了他刚蹲着的货架尾部的地板上。

开膛手会看见它的——甚至可能会踩上去。但愿他会以为这是某个小店扒手早些时候为了把指甲锉藏进口袋而剥掉的；或者，他会知道还有人在。

他转身贴着边缘绕过角落，捡起那个空包装。僵硬的塑料纸在他的抓握下皱起，还好声音很微弱，而且，很幸运地，被开膛手的脚步声掩盖了。

在威尔开始向第二条过道移动时，开膛手至少已经走过第三条过道的半截。但开膛手步伐悠闲，威尔则是抓紧速度逃生，终于抢在开膛手走出过道前回到了自己所在的那条道前边。

货架的这头不像尾部一样一片空荡，这儿立着一个铁艺展示架，上面放着平装书，威尔转角时差点撞到它。他及时稳住自己，绕过架子，再次躲进过道之间。

地上有一张拍立得照片：一个迷人女孩的特写，长着棕色的长发，年纪大约十五六岁。

威尔捡起照片。这么说这就是开膛手的女儿阿比盖尔。阿比盖尔。为什么这名字这么熟悉？她的长相也是。他在哪儿见过呢？接着他想起了阿比盖尔·霍布斯。这是那个被开膛手杀害父母后消失的明尼苏达女孩的名字。有没有可能是开膛手活捉了她？但为什么？除了杀人犯他还有恋童癖吗？

威尔研究着照片，说不定这只是开膛手那晚从霍布斯家拿走的。

女孩的表情沉着但并不放松，凝固在刻意的平淡中，好像一旦承认真情实感，就会爆发开来引致她的自我毁灭。她的双眼巧妙地藏在平静的表象下，微微大睁、警惕戒备、欲诉无言；其下是一个饱受苦难，被愤怒、恐惧和绝望充斥的灵魂。不，这绝不是开膛手从霍布斯家中带走的战利品，这是他自己拍的照片。

如果开膛手活捉了她，毫无疑问她被他囚禁在某处。毕竟开膛手是独自展开这些狩猎之行的，他需要确保在他回去时她还好好呆着，她肯定被他关起来了。他家里八成有个没窗户的安全地下室。

开膛手的脚步声把威尔带回了现实。根据声音判断，开膛手已经不在第三条过道了。他在商店后方拐了个弯，现在正在中间的过道。

他走上前着，从容不迫地穿过威尔刚刚逃走的区域。

他他妈的在干什么？

威尔想把照片带上，但不敢。他把照片放回原来的地上。

绕过放着平装书的架子，他走到开膛手刚离开的第三条过道，再次向着货架尽头移动。他紧挨着左边的货物，远离右侧冷藏柜玻璃门里透出的灯光，避免在天花板上投下影子，被开膛手看到。

威尔难以判断开膛手的移动方向，但他不敢停下脚步，怕开膛手又绕了一圈回来这条过道抓他个正着。走到货架尽头转弯时，他做好了撞上开膛手回头被他抓到的准备。

但他不在。

威尔再次蹲下，背靠着货架尽头的隔板，像最开始那样。他小心翼翼地把指甲锉的空包装塞进货架上一些汤罐头后头。

他仔细听着，没有脚步声。除开冰箱的噪音外只有一片寂静。

威尔把指甲锉紧攥在拳里，准备自卫。

~~~⊰X⊱~~~

汉尼拔往口袋里塞了根蛋白棒和一包坚果，加上房车里的几瓶保温咖啡，应该够他在剩余的回家路上保持清醒。

看到阿比盖尔的照片掉在地上，他捡起来，若有所思地看了它一会儿，放回自己的口袋里。他环顾四周，确保一切都井然有序。

最终他离开了商店，临走前用在钉板上找到的钥匙把门锁上。

建筑的拐角处有一部公共电话，听筒接着的线有保护壳，他可以试着把它扯断，但那看起来会很可疑，路人会停下查看。如果一切看似正常，行人只会觉得收银员是有急事不得不锁门离开。于是他旋开听筒两端的螺丝，取下麦克风和电线，把它们和坚果还有蛋白棒一起放进口袋。接着他旋回两头，把已经失灵的听筒挂回钩上。

他在这儿的活儿已经结束。虽然结果令人满意，但这段意料之外的插曲拖延了他的计划。

在遥遥的北方，闪电在稠密的云层间引起一股股光电，抬头不见一颗星子。上面只有大片阴沉的云朵，在朔风下翻搅，时不时从中蹦出闪电，孕育着倾盆大雨。

一滴雨水落在汉尼拔的肩上，他匆匆穿过沥青路跑向房车。

~~~⊰X⊱~~~

蜷缩在货架尽头，威尔听到大门打开又关上，不敢相信开膛手真的离开了，他的磨难也终于要结束。他屏住呼吸，等着门再次打开，脚步声重新出现。

但事实与之相反，他听到钥匙咔哒一声插进锁孔、锁闩哐啷一下阖上。他沿着第三条过道中间向前走，伏着身，像猫一样静悄悄的。因为他迷信般觉着开膛手能听到任何细微的声响，哪怕他人在外头。

威尔犹豫着，直起腰向着货架末端探出身体。他往右看，越过第一条过道，朝商店前头的玻璃门窗望去。随着外面的灯光熄灭，服务岛就像河底一样，埋在深不可见的黑暗中。一开始他看不到穿着深色大衣融入夜色的开膛手；但接着对方有了动作，淌过黑暗奔向房车。

威尔走进三条过道和收银台之间的空地。地上阿比盖尔的照片已经不在了。他真希望能说服自己从来就没有什么照片。

但现在，比阿比盖尔或者开膛手更重要的是收银员。他确信这人已经死了，但他得实际确认一下。

他在柜台后面找到了收银员，空洞无神的双眼盯着他，显然是死了。“我真的很抱歉。”威尔低语着，没能帮到男人的内疚淹没了他。但他会为他报仇的，还有那个在房车衣柜里的人，莎拉和她的父母。他会抓住那个混蛋把他关起来，这样他就没法再伤害别人了。

威尔走进柜台后方的办公室，找到一部电话，但线被从墙上扯断了。打开的文件柜里放着录影机，里面的DVD被取走，威尔突然有了个可怕的设想。如果说开膛手拿着DVD，没有销毁它而是决定回家看一遍，回顾自己的杀戮呢？当他看到一个陌生男人就在他前脚进了商店，会不会很惊讶？他会知道有人在店里并且目击了他犯罪的全过程，而开膛手从不留目击者活口。威尔还没能好好看清过开膛手的脸，但开膛手很可能从视频里看到他的，然后动用自己的一切力量找出他把他杀了。

这只是威尔需要确保逮住他的又一个理由。

他急匆匆地返回商店的公共区域，站在窗边。

房车仍停在原地，车头灯还没亮。

威尔原本计划打电话给警察，向他们描述房车的样子并告诉他们开膛手驶离的方向。可现在，当他找到电话，打给警察让他们了解情况后，开膛手可能都已经开走一小时了。在那一小时的路程里，州际公路上有好几条其他的岔路。在全境通告发布前他开得越远，就越难找到他。很快他就会开到另一个警局的辖区，另一个县城，也许最终会到另一个州去，这会让搜查工作更加困难。威尔大可以打给FBI，但他们会相信他看到了开膛手吗？他们肯定每天都能接到几十通目击电话、线索报告和恶作剧电话。而且他们调人过来的速度够快吗？

威尔看着开膛手爬进房车，淡定从容，显然确信自己没有被发现的危险。他关上车门。

天哪，他就要走了。不，他不能让他离开，不能让他逍遥法外继续杀人了。还有阿比盖尔，就开膛手谈论她的方式来看，威尔心底知道她还活着。不知道这个可怜的姑娘被抓住后受了什么罪，但他确信她还活着。现在威尔是她获救的唯一希望。

他又走近门推了推。门是锁的，只有用钥匙才能打开。

他听到房车引擎启动的声音，外面的车头灯亮了。

“不！”

他在商店内奔走，肯定还有个后门，不论是出于实用考虑还是消防法规，肯定都会有。

商店后头有一条小走廊。他打开第一扇门，后面是员工厕所，而在小走廊的尽头有一扇金属门，上面有一对带拇指旋钮的立式门闩。就是它。他解锁把门打开，一股潮湿的冷风涌入室内。

商店后方是一块二十英尺宽的 铺砌 空地，后头是一座陡峭的山坡，上面生满了密不透风的树木，夜间看起来黑压压的一片，在风中摇曳不定。铁丝笼子下的安全灯显示有一辆停着的车，很可能是收银员的。

咒骂着开膛手，威尔转向右边，沿着建筑较短的路快速跑过转角，经过公共卫生间。他绕过第二个拐角，来到建筑前方。

房车离加油站越来越远，天开始下雨，所有的顶灯都没开，威尔没法辨认车牌，连是哪个州的都看不清。

房车加速了。它已经离开加油站，上了匝道，离进高速路只有八分之一英里了。

威尔满脑子都是他就要跑了，而这都是自己的错。

他看到一架公共电话，飞速跑过去拿起听筒同时按下0键。一片死寂。他晃晃听筒，也没动静。他用食指猛敲通话键，没有拨号音。看着听筒，他扭下其中一头…… _操他妈的！_

他站在那里，挫败地捊着头发，拼尽全力思考着。在高速路上，一辆卡车自南出现在耀眼的车头灯后。卡车司机应该会有民用无线电，但它没在这漆黑关闭的加油站停车加油，呼啸而过。

那辆笨重的房车几乎开到了匝道尽头。

出于挫败、愤怒、以及对那个他素未谋面的女孩的担忧，威尔从房车的方向转身，急忙沿着来路绕回建筑后方。

收银员的车是一辆蓝色本田，十年车龄，没有上锁。威尔爬到方向盘后，破旧的座椅弹出吱吱声，还有糖果包装纸之类的东西喀拉地被他踩到，车内满是长年累月的烟臭味。

钥匙不在点火锁上。他查看遮阳板后头，驾驶席下面，控制台的托盘里、还有烟灰缸。没那么好运，他得回去翻翻收银员的口袋。

他奔跑着，感觉自己像是在以慢动作奔跑而开膛手离他越来越远。他跑回后门穿过商店直奔收银员那儿，蹲下身翻找他的口袋。他在男人右边的口袋找到了钥匙。在准备起身时，他恰好在右侧看到了什么东西。他看到收银员曾坐着的柜台下方那儿安着一个简单的木制套管，里头伸出来一把枪托。威尔知道24小时营业的服务区和便利店经常成为深夜抢劫的目标，因此许多店主都在手边放了把武器，以便迅速拿起并保护自己。

威尔爬过去拿走枪，跑回车那儿。他上车把钥匙插入点火锁，引擎立刻启动了。打开顶灯，他检查着枪，是一把史密斯威森点38口径的特制左轮手枪，体积小，易于藏匿，受许多便衣警察青睐。这种特殊的枪有五发子弹的容量，打开枪膛，里面装着四发。他合上枪膛，满怀希望。现在他有辆车可以追踪开膛手，还有把像样的武器。

他把枪放在身旁的座位上，挂上车挡，匆忙的启动让轮胎尖啸着被磨掉一层橡胶，旋转着冒出浓烟。接着他从建筑后面冲出，火速穿过服务岛。

通往高速路的匝道空空如也，房车已经不见了踪影。

此处的州际公路是一条四车道的高速路，房车不可能穿过隔离带掉头向南。开膛手一定是往北走了，而这么短的时间里他不可能开得太远。

威尔向北追赶，猎人现在变成了猎物。


	4. 第四章

凌晨四点，迎面而来的车辆稀疏。汉尼拔边开车，边吃着寡淡无味的蛋白棒，喝着他自制的精良咖啡。下次出行时他真的得备好足量的优质食品与点心。他本来已经带上足够的食物，但当那个搭车客问有没有吃的时，他就分出去了些，结果便不够了。不过，每次出行他都会得到更多经验，精进自己的手艺，学会为意外做好准备。很快一切都会臻于完美。

磁带录音机正播放着肖邦的降D大调前奏曲。别名又叫“雨滴”，因为在其结构中循环的降A音听起来就像不止的雨滴一般。乐曲和正落在挡风玻璃上的雨相得益彰，来回摆动的雨刷就像节拍器一样，与音乐同步。

听着肖邦那萦绕心头的曲调，汉尼拔·莱克特今晚的活动感到疲惫不堪，却又怡然放松，自得其乐。他的人生体验和一般人截然不同，他是一个奇点：他的脑中没有常人那些乱七八糟的愚蠢和冗余的情感，从而可视常人之所未见；对世界的本质、存在的意义都了然于心；但最大的区别，是他了解他自己。他因这份洞察而自由，更因这份自由而愉悦。在他的完美人生里只缺一样东西，其中的一半他已经找到，希望不久后自己能找到那另一半。

雨越下越大，落雷闪烁，照得周边的山林宛若白昼。能见度很低，路上的弯道又多，所以他稍稍松开了油门。减速会进一步拖延他的计划，这让他稍稍有些烦扰，但他必须接受他的计划可能赶不上变化的现实，同时要为最终结果做好准备。这就是优秀的杀手和真正的大师之间的区别。他深吸一口气，欣赏着其中臭氧的气味。汉尼拔的所有感官都十分敏锐，但数嗅觉最为灵敏。世间一切气味都让他乐在其中：雨水冲刷土地的芬芳、新鲜温热的血液铜锈味、男男女女和他做爱时性唤起的气味、和他们知道自己死期将至时的恐惧气息。

~~~⊰X⊱~~~

威尔把油门踩到底，严重超速，希望半路能在后视镜里看到有警车闪着灯让他靠边停下。

尽管曲折坎坷，他还是在过去数小时的事件中存活了下来，开膛手甚至都不知道他的存在，他成功了。他有点想直接停在路边，屈服于一直极力遏制的颤抖，感谢老天让他不知怎的活了下来，但他知道他不能，他还要继续开车。有一名无辜的女孩正亟待救助。威尔承认阿比盖尔可能已经死了，开膛手随身带着她的照片可能只是出于某种扭曲的纪念，就像他带走莎拉的尸体。但是，如果她有任何活着的可能，他都得去救她，而他心底知道她还活着。再者，明知开膛手手里有那份录像，他永远没法放松神经，时刻担惊受怕，想着对方什么时候以及到会不会决定去看录像然后看到他的脸。

纵容雨势不断加剧，他还是猛踩着油门。当本田车爬上一座斜坡时，房车突然出现在五百英尺外的一条缓长下坡路上。威尔的呼吸在喉中一滞，低吼道：“靠！”

他靠近得太快了，于是松开了油门。

在他离房车还有两百英尺时已经和房车的速度相当了。他进一步减速，希望开膛手没有注意到他最初的匆忙。

他把时速控制在三十到三十五英里内，在这条双车道公路上谨慎地行驶，尤其还是雨天。这样跟在开膛手后头不会显得很可疑，开膛手也不会等着他超车。毕竟在这个瞌睡的点还在外开车的司机，并不都是有急事或者赶着要去投胎的。

以这样合理的速度行驶，他不必像刚刚那样全神贯注于前方的道路，威尔试着在座椅上放松些，左手搭着方向盘，右手放在旁边座椅上的枪上，好似那是一条安全毯。

南行的车辆从逆向车道上迎面驶来：有辆开得特别赶的大卡车，一辆雪佛兰紧随其后，接着一段空白后出现了一辆福特。威尔特别注意着车辆，希望其中之一会是警方巡逻车。

如果有警察出现，他就会用喇叭和车灯闪烁，同时在警车的后视镜中左右来回行驶以吸引警对方的注意。若是他按喇叭按得太晚，或者警察没有注意到他鲁莽的行驶，他会不情愿地放弃跟踪房车转而追上警察。警车里有无线电，可以立即呼叫支援。警方会抓住开膛手，找出他的住址，还有望找到在被囚禁在他家地下室里的阿比盖尔。

威尔对短时间内找到警方并不抱希望。

开膛手的幸运似乎超乎寻常，他举手投足间满是自信，这让威尔感到不安。不过，过满则亏，开膛手大概觉得自己天下无敌。好吧，但当威尔带着警察和FBI敲开他家大门时，他就会知道自己大错特错。

最坏的都已经过去了。现在他只需冷静地跟对方保持一个安全距离就好。

空中劈下一道闪电，似乎在警示威尔时刻警惕。

在频闪的电光中，房车看起来似乎在发光，威尔瞥见了车牌。牌照是弗吉尼亚州的，但很可能是假的或者偷的。高速路的指示牌显示他们正在往马里兰州开，除非开膛手突然拐弯。

头顶惊雷炸响，吓了威尔一大跳，心脏在胸口怦怦直跳，让他意识到他是多么紧张。看着仪表盘上的时钟，他意识到自己已经快24小时没睡了，也几乎什么都没吃，现在纯粹在靠肾上腺素撑着。

为了集中精力，他在脑海中描绘着阿比盖尔的脸，想象在开膛手手下度过六个月是什么感觉。他的心思都在这个女孩上，惊讶地发现自己竟如此关心一个陌生人的命运。

又一道闪电落下，比先前的更加猛烈，随之而来的雷鸣巨响几乎让车身都在震动。雨比方才更大了，不再是直直地落下，而是在狂风中飘斜。

威尔把雨刷调到最高档，房车还在行驶，没有减速的迹象，随着能见度的下降开始消失在倾盆大雨中。开膛手并没有因天气恶化而降低速度。

不敢让开膛手离开他的视线哪怕一秒，尽管担心开膛手会注意到他这一动作的真意并意识到自己被跟踪了，威尔还是把他们之间的距离缩小到了两百英尺左右。

南行的车流本来就不多，随着暴雨加剧现在变得更少，就好像司机们都被冲下了公路。

后视镜里也没有车灯出现，开膛手现在的速度除了威尔之外没人跟上。

在这旷野中，感觉就像坐在移动的屠宰场里一般孤寂。

随着时间流逝，孤独的沥青路和沉闷的雨点声变得不再那么枯燥，开膛手突然有了意想不到的举动：他猛地踩下刹车，没有打转向灯，直接右拐上了一条出口匝道。

威尔稍稍犹豫了一会，再次担心他走同样的出口会让开膛手起疑。他们是路上唯二的车辆，对方不可能没注意到他。但现在除了跟上去别无选择。

当他到达坡道尽头时，房车已经消失在雨雾中，但他在入口时看到他左转了。事实上，这条双车道路只往西走，指示牌写着卡罗尔公园就在这个方向。于是他左转。

远离自己熟悉的地域，现在他完全不知道前方有着怎样的城镇，也不知道那里有没有自己的执法机构。

他倾身靠在方向盘上，眯眼透过满是雨水的挡风玻璃查看，提高了速度，急于再次咬住开膛手，因为他可能就住在前方的某个城镇，会在他看到他前就拐弯了。虽然让自己离开开膛手的视野那么一会儿不是个坏主意，那样对方就不会觉得他是在跟踪他；但很快他又必然得再次粘着在他的视野中。他们似乎正穿过一个树木茂盛的国家公园，路两旁的高大树木似是在保护他们免受倾盆洪流的侵袭。

在这更为狭窄曲折的路线上，继续保持在I-495号高速上的速度是不可能的。此外，开膛手显然决定无需再赶时间了，也许是因为和在加油站里的那具尸体已经拉开了安全的距离，威尔不一会儿赶上他时，开膛手正在限速范围内行驶。

现在他们之间的距离比刚才要近得多，他能清楚看到车牌编号并记住它。威尔仍然觉得车牌是假的或者偷的，但他会继续运用自己所受的警察训练抓住任何能抓住的细节。

松开油门，威尔瞥了眼车速表——却看到了亮起的红色警示灯。油量表的指针已经落在“空”字标记以下了。

“你跟我开玩笑呢吧。”他嘀咕道。那名在加油站工作的收银员，鉴于他有把枪很可能同时是店主的人，却没有给他的车加满油？生活真是讽刺。

他一直把精力集中在房车和雨天光滑的道路上，不知道警示灯究竟亮了多久。油箱里可能还剩一两加仑的油——甚至可能已经在冒烟了。

还不知道要多久才能到开膛手所谓的家，但威尔知道跟踪他到他的基地已经不可取了。开膛手可能会在巴尔的摩停一会，但他有可能是要去费城，或者更远的地方。现在自己他妈的该怎么办？

~~~⊰X⊱~~~

汉尼拔转弯进入一条直道，两旁是芬芳的松树和雪松，白骨般的闪电鲜明地撕裂黑夜的皮肤，怒吼的雷鸣令大气震颤。

雨水冲刷着闪电留在夜空中的气息，汉尼拔深深吸了一口气。对他来说，闪电是力量的代表。上周就有道闪电击塌了一座教堂的屋顶，造成正在唱圣歌的34名信徒死亡。对上帝来说，杀戮的感觉必然很好，毕竟他总是如此，而我们不是依他的形象而造的吗？

汉尼拔实际上绕了远路回家，多耗了半个小时。尽管他回家心切，但他也很享受在暴雨中外出、看着大自然毁灭性的光芒在自己周遭掠过的感觉。

能从侧视镜中看到一对车灯出现在他后方。在高速路上，有辆轿车一直远远跟着他，追了大概半个小时。现在一定是别的车，这个司机比高速公路上的那个开得更急，他们之间的距离正在急速拉近。

这辆车——一辆老款本田——极其鲁莽地绕过房车，驶入为逆向车辆预留的车道，尽管这里并不是超车区。路上没有别的车，他们正驶在直道上，但他知道本田没有足够的距离能在下一个盲弯前成功超车，尤其是在雨天湿滑的沥青路上。

汉尼拔放慢速度。

那辆急匆匆的本田靠在他旁边。

他透过汽车的挡风玻璃俯视，由于雨水和高速运转的雨刷对他视线的阻碍，他看不清方向盘后面的人，只能看到他的卷发、方向盘上苍白的手、手腕上的格子呢。手腕的尺寸显示司机更可能是男性，似乎是只身一人。接着，车子向前移动了一段，汉尼拔看不见挡风玻璃，俯视着车顶。

他们正迅速接近弯道。

汉尼拔进一步减速。

他能听到司机加速时本田发出的尖啸。汉尼拔可以不费吹灰之力地控制住心率，把方向盘向左打，让房车撞到本田上把它撞离路面。车要么会翻起要么会爆炸——或者一头撞在路旁的树上。

他有点跃跃欲试。

那番景相一定相当赏心悦目。

他艰难地控制自己的冲动，今晚他已经杀了五个人，两个是计划外的。尽管那会令他餮足，但最好不要冒险。他踩下刹车，进一步减速。

那辆本田从他身侧疾驰而过，掀起一股水花。它进入前方的弯道，刹车灯闪烁着：黑色风暴中的两点红光，接着不见了踪影。

~~~⊰X⊱~~~

超过了房车，由于车速太快，本田在弯道上一路横跨双黄线。威尔担心干涸的发动机会被呛住、堵塞或熄火，即使不读仪表盘，看着现在红色的警示灯也能明白。但是本田不知是靠着油渣、烟气、还是什么奇异的神佑，依然无碍地跑着。

他需要和开膛手拉开距离以争取更多时间来实施他的计划。在风雨交加的路面上，他拼了命逼着车辆运转。

这条窄道又转了一个弯进了一条平缓的下坡直道，又一拐后上了一个缓和的上坡，很快又继续下坡，尽管时不时出现这些上下斜坡，这一带的总体地形还是很平坦的。威尔又进了一段几乎感觉不出来的下坡，找到了他需要的理想环境。

瞄了一眼后视镜，觉得自己大概从开膛手那儿争取到了一分钟左右，也许有一分半，取决于他超车后开膛手有没有加速。总之，一分钟应该够用了。

他把安全带拉过胸口和大腿，固定在插销里，将时速降到三十英里。即使速度不快，也感觉自己好像在林中飞驰。他又把时速降到二十五英里，再次思考自己的计划是否明智。然后，他死死撑住身体，把车开出公路，从右侧的路肩飞出，砰地穿过一条浅浅的排水沟，撞上一颗粗壮橡树的底部。左边的车头灯爆了，减震保险杠发挥它被设计的作用而裂开、变形、塌落，金属发出短促的尖叫。

由于系着安全带，他没有被甩到方向盘或者挡风玻璃上，但对角系带子紧紧勒住了胸，让他不禁因冲击和疼痛发出闷哼。

引擎还在运转。

威尔担心车的损害程度不足以让开膛手相信有人在车祸中受伤，但没时间下车检查车头了。对方数秒后就会抵达现场，必须得让他毫无犹疑地相信这表面的一切；如果他起了疑心，一切都将前功尽弃。

他立刻把本田切成倒车档，从树前退后。地上满是湿润的松针，但雨水还不足把地面变成泥潭，轮胎在上头空转了会儿后抓住了地。汽车咯噔作响，叮铃哐啷，一颠一颤越过泥水只有一两英寸深的浅浅排水沟，又回到路上。

威尔瞥了眼来时的缓坡，寻找着弯道后头接近的车头灯光。目前还没出现。但毫无疑问，开膛手马上就来了。

没时间倒回坡上平坦的路段了，但他需要点速度。他左脚尽量踩下刹车，右脚踩在油门上，发动机呜呜着，接着变成尖啸。汽车像在赛道口被鞭策的马撞门一般发力，能感觉到它像是活物一样想要往前冲；他想着加速多少会超过负荷，导致他死在或者困在残骸中。他又施了点力，直到闻见烧焦的味道，接着抬起左脚的刹车。

轮胎在滑溜的沥青路上疯狂旋转，本田随着一下震动向前冲去，嘎嘎响着绊过泥沟，溅起水花，撞在同一颗橡树的树干上。右车灯也爆了，金属发出刺耳的声音，引擎盖扭曲变形然后砰的翘起，听起来诡异地像是班卓琴的硬弦，但挡风玻璃没碎。

引擎发出断断续续的声音，要么是没油了，要么是撞击造成了严重的损害。

被肩上的安全带勒得喘不过起来，祈祷引擎没有熄火，再次倒车。

理想状况下，开膛手过弯后本田会横在路上，那他就不得不停车——并从房车上下来。

那辆破损的汽车吭哧着，几乎停止运作，但却出乎意料的动了起来，倒回到路上。威尔无声地说了句谢谢。

他横跨两条车道停住，稍稍变动方向把车头对着斜坡，这样一来开膛手一过弯就能看到损坏的车头。

引擎哐啷两声就熄了，不过没关系。车已经就位。

上侧的弯道依然只有黑暗。

他把本田停好，这样他放开刹车时车就不会向后滑了。

两个车灯都坏了，但挡风玻璃上的雨刷仍靠着电池供电来回摆动，他没有把它们关掉。

他打开驾驶座的门，觉得在顶灯暴露无遗，随即去旁座上的枪，开始下车。起初找不到枪的时候他惊慌了一会儿，但很快在地板上发现了它，在撞车时掉在了地上。他把枪塞进腰带里，横穿马路跑到另一头去。他需要远离汽车并躲起来，房车任何时候都可能会出现。

冰冷的雨水浸渗他的衣物，很快就把他冻僵了。

有微弱的灯光在他来的方向亮起，弯道路肩旁的树干开始发亮，好似被突然升起的月光照亮一般。

威尔飞快冲出湿滑的沥青路，踩进另一条浅排水沟，冰凉的水溅入运动鞋，激得他不住颤抖。路这头的树木离路肩有二三十英尺远。他跑向对面树林，就像开着那辆本田向橡树冲去一样。

远还没到最近的树那儿，他就在柔软潮湿的松针上打滑摔倒，落在一堆松果上。他手脚并用匍匐爬到隐蔽处，身后的公路亮起光，暴雨中响起嘈杂的引擎声。

房车过弯了。

威尔离公路只有十五英尺左右，还远不够远，这一块的树下只有一点点灌木丛能提供掩护。他决不能被看见，不然一切就都白费了。

万幸的是他的衣物和头发都是深色的，现在还都湿透了，可他仍然感觉自己很显眼。

但开膛手只会注意到本田，惊讶于它横停在两条车道上。他不会立刻向两边张望，而当他的注意力从车上移开时，更可能会往右边、本田冲出公路撞上橡树的方向看，而不是左边威尔躲着的这一侧。

威尔站起身躲在一颗大树后，确保树干挡在他和迎面而来的车灯之间。警惕地盯着公路，灯光越来越亮，他听见气刹系统启动发出的嘶嘶声。

~~~⊰X⊱~~~

汉尼拔让房车减速，在现场跟前停了下来。路沿不够宽也不够结实，他的房车没法绕过去。尽管这条风景优美的公路在这凌晨时分与这样恶劣的天气下显然没什么车，但他也不愿被不必要地堵在这。

他切到停车档，启动应急刹车，但还留着车头灯和引擎运转。他关了音乐，开门聆听了一会儿，所有的感官都被身周的景象调动起来。他没再费神穿上外套，直接走下房车，留门开着。

这是几分钟前超他车的那辆本田。考虑到它用那样不计后果的速度行驶，看到它处于这样糟糕的境况并不令人惊讶。

显然汽车打滑出了马路，撞在了树上。接着司机又把车倒回路上，然后发动机才彻底熄火。

但司机人在哪儿呢？

可能有人从西面开车过来带着伤者去求医了，但这也太过及时、太过凑巧。毕竟，事故应该就发生在一两分钟前。

驾驶侧的门开着，汉尼拔探身进去看到钥匙还插在点火所上，雨刷还在扫着挡风玻璃。尾灯、车内顶灯和仪表盘全都亮着。汉尼拔深吸一口气，因陈年累月的烟味厌恶地皱了皱鼻，但同时也嗅到了一丝廉价古龙水的味道，男士古龙水，瓶子上印着条小船能在药店里买到的那种。这么说他是对的，司机是名男性。

他从车内出来，沿着轮胎印看向那颗树。树皮上有撞击的痕迹，但并不深。

出于好奇，他查看了下公路这一侧的林子。

司机很有可能从失事的汽车爬出，因头部冲击而晕眩，恍惚地进了森林。现在他可能正在林子里漫步，迷茫而困惑——又或者因受伤而倒在湿漉漉的落叶上，不省人事。

如果这个男人确实还在树林里晃荡，他可以停好房车然后去找他。也许他可以用那把在加油站找到的刀把这人放倒。

他想象着脱掉衣服、赤身裸体地持刀进入森林，仅靠着原始本能跟踪他、放倒他的感觉；冰冷的雨水和迷雾紧贴在他的皮肤上，男人在林中被拖行的同时，其温热的血液在夜间寒冷的空气中冒着热气。或许他会用他的牙齿撕咬开他的喉咙。他惊讶地发现，仅仅是这一想法就让自己勃起了。

尽管这想法很诱人，他还是理智地回去了。他得让自己和他的夜间娱乐现场保持距离才行。想要做好他所做的事，除了其他品质，还需要有能力抑制住自己狂热的激情，沉溺是非常危险的；总是即刻满足自己的欲求，那是兽畜而非人类——结局不是死亡，就是被囚。成为像他这样的人、这样的生物，意味着自由不羁而非草率鲁莽、风驰电掣而非横冲直撞。他必须掌握好分寸和时机，总是需要像踢踏舞大师一样掌握节奏，更毋论他完美的人皮外装；一套完美无缺的人皮，配合自我控制，才能让人越走越远。

对着森林遗憾地叹了口气，他转身走回那辆报废的车辆。

~~~⊰X⊱~~~

开膛手在房车的车头灯照射下穿过公路，走向那辆报废的车时，威尔已经向上爬过了黑暗的树林，和开膛手的线路平行但方向相反。他在树后向右绕了一圈，左手扶在树干上保持平衡，以防被黑暗中的树根或者其他障碍物绊倒。

他在树木间穿梭着，用它们作掩护。他又向外看了一眼，开膛手站在本田敞开的车门旁，凝望着公路对面的树林。

威尔担忧着在实施自己的计划前会有别的车辆出现。

威尔移动到下一颗树旁，透过后备箱看到开膛手进了本田里面。周围没有足够的空间让他绕行，开膛手必须得把那辆报废的车挪开。

他看着房车，也许是因为他知道里面都有什么——一个被锁链拴在衣柜里的死人，还有一个裹着白色裹尸布的女尸——这车感觉就像灵车一般不详。

他大可以躲在树林里等开膛手离开，忘记自己疯狂的计策，生活如常。

等待幸免于难是如此轻易。

但阿比盖尔会吗？如果几周后他打开电视，看到她的脸出现在新闻里，死于开膛手之手，自己却本可以做些什么救她呢？捉拿像开膛手一样的杀手对FBI探员来说是家常便饭；如果在首次接触一名杀手时就崩溃了，他还当个什么FBI？

确实，他全然没有准备好面对像开膛手这样手段高深的杀手，他只是个小镇警察，习惯处理一方小事。可悲地无能为力。

靠在树上，他突然觉得无比虚弱。虚弱而颤抖。他战栗着，身体几乎因绝望而生疾，明白自己的计划可能是自掘坟墓。只稍一次大意，开膛手就会把他干掉。

开膛手试图发动引擎，本田的尾灯和车内灯随着启动装置的摩擦变暗了，这让威尔从绝望中走了出来。他最终放弃了发动引擎，转而把本田打到空挡，将其推往略微斜度的马路上。

威尔从树林间走出。

开膛手用力右打方向盘，借车的冲力把它弧形推向后方，直到汽车正对着下坡。

威尔走上公路。

开膛手回到本田上，让它滑下斜坡，转向右侧的路沿。

又是一道凶猛的闪电和一阵久久不去的猛烈雷鸣，仿佛巨大的建筑于夜间轰然崩塌。

威尔到了房车旁。

_上天保佑。_

驾驶席的门是开着的。

_天哪，我他妈在干什么啊？_

他不能如此。

他必须如此。

坡下的路肩那儿，随着一阵钢铁扭曲的声音，本田的滑行缓了下来。

_如果我不上，还有谁能救阿比盖尔？她本人可能都不抱希望了。_

下坡处，本田完全停止了移动。

威尔爬进驾驶舱，匆忙穿过房车，嘴里一边喃喃着“天哪，天哪”，告诉自己正在做的这件疯事一切顺利。

威尔知道自己和开膛手正面对抗的胜算不大。开膛手比他更高大更健壮，他本能地知道对方比自己年长、且在对徒手搏斗上更有经验。威尔并不想和他硬碰硬，而是打算藏起来，直到他的家中，然后找出阿比盖尔被关押的地方。找到这些情报后，他会去报警，警察会负责抓住这个王八蛋解救阿比盖尔的。即便在那之前他被发现了，他手上还有枪呢。据他估计这让这场对抗更加公平，但他真心希望不会发展成那样。

威尔到达房车后方，卧室门紧缩着。

老天，他真不想回这儿，和莎拉还有那个衣柜里那男的呆在一起，困在一个没有窗户更没有出路的房间里。

但这是最好的藏身之处，所以他开门，走进去，把门在身后关好，在黑暗中贴着墙缓缓向左，又冷又怕，浑身颤栗。

威尔祈祷着开膛手直接一路开回家，而不会在中途某地停下来看看他的战利品。他尽量不去想这个计划可能会出什么错。

~~~⊰X⊱~~~

灯熄了，雨刷也停了，汉尼拔·莱克特坐在路边报废的车里，思绪万千。

前方有千万条路可供选择。生活总是一场丰富的自助餐，一场令人心旷神怡、食指大动的饕餮盛宴，有无限的感官体验任君挑选——但从未如现在这般丰盛。他希望能最大限度地利用这个机会，从中获得最大程度的兴奋与最为深刻的感受；因此，他决不能仓促行事。

命运眷顾，他从后视镜中看到了那个男人：像鹿一般迅捷地穿过沥青路，于房车敞开的门前犹豫不定，接着进了车内，出了他的视野。

没有其他解释，那人一定是本田车的司机。

他的头部可能在事故中遭受了重击，此刻浑浑噩噩、迷茫害怕，这解释了为什么他没有直接过来寻求帮助，让人载他去最近的服务区。如果他思维混乱，偷渡到房车内的不理智决定在他看来倒也说得过去。

可是，他的头部看起来并没有受伤，实际上他看来毫发无伤。他穿过公路的动作并不蹒跚，而是无比敏捷、稳健。从这个距离在后视镜里看，即便他在流血，汉尼拔也看不见；但他凭直觉知道对方并没有流血。

越是思考，他越觉得这场事故是人为的。

但为什么？

如果是为劫财，那人大可以在他一下地时就搭上来。

再者，他也没开那些价值三十万美元精心设计的豪华跑车，它们非常浮夸，惹人眼球还招惹窃贼。他选的车是一辆并不显眼的十年前的老车型，虽然保养得很好，但只值五万刀左右。为抢劫一破旧车内的物品而损毁另一辆车似乎毫无意义，这几乎得不偿失。

而且，他把钥匙留在了点火锁上，引擎还在运转。如果他是为了劫财，完全可以直接把房车开走。

汉尼拔十分困惑。

百思不得其解。

这个人和一切逻辑、一切他所知的人性相悖。他是一个谜，一个比汉尼拔所知的任何存在都更神秘有趣的迷。极少有事物能让汉尼拔惊讶，但这个人做到了。与他之间会有怎样的经历是不可想象的，这新奇的前景令他亢奋。

他从本田里出来，关上车门。

站在寒冷的雨中，他盯着森林看了一会儿，那名正在房车里的男人应该在监视他，希望自己没有让他起疑。他看着森林，就像是一名热心市民，好奇本田的司机出了什么事，正考虑要不要前去搜索。

经过数秒深思熟虑，他回到了房车，和他迷人的新乘客一起。

在车门边，他看了驾驶座和副座，都没见到那个男人。

坐到方向盘前，他回头看了一眼，但在休息区或者餐厅都见不到人影，那条昏暗狭小的走廊似乎也空无一人。

他从椅子上转身起来，穿过房车走到后方的厨房与用餐区。那把在加油站地上找到的厨刀还像先前那样放在流理台上。他想知道那人有没有武器，从看到他的那个距离，很难辨别他是否是空手。

拿起厨刀，他向更后方走去，穿过狭窄的过道，格外留意厨房区域尽头后侧的台阶井。他也没有缩在这儿。

进入走廊。

他猛打开卫生间的门，刻意弄出声，意识到对于不可能藏身于这容易产生回声的轮上锡罐里。卫生间还是老样子，他的偷渡者没有呆在厕所或者淋浴间里。

接着是带滑门的浅层衣橱，但他也不在里面。

那就只剩下卧室了。

汉尼拔站在这最后一扇紧闭的门前，一想到那个人蜷缩在黑暗中、完全不知道和他共享藏身之地的人的真面目，不禁心醉神迷。显然，他还没有坐上床然后发现他的睡美人呢。

汉尼拔的兴味被撩得更高了。

想要打开门，观察这个有趣的男人发现自己和死尸共处一室时的反应，这种诱惑几乎无法抗拒；然而在那之后他们就不得不即刻解决问题。汉尼拔很快就会得知他的身份，知道他以为自己在这儿干些什么。

汉尼拔意识到自己并不想结束这段罕见而神秘的经历。让这个迷继续维持一段时间的悬念，细细咀嚼会更加耐人寻味。

最近的活动开始使他感到有些枯燥疲倦了，现在这意料之外的发展让他重拾兴致。

这番玩弄固然会有风险，但有些险是值得冒的，他有种极度奇异的感觉，这就是那其中之一。

汉尼拔早已学会相信自己的直觉，他悄悄地从卧室门退开。

他聒噪地从衣橱中拿出几件干衣物，把衣架弄出声响，并换下身上的湿衣，这样一来里面的人就会认为他来房车后头并不是在找他，而是为了弄干身子。只要那人继续坚信自己的存在还未被发觉，他就会继续进行那驱使他来此的行动，那将会非常有趣。

他又前进了一步，停在厨房，举起流理台上那两夸脱容积的保温瓶往杯中倒了些品质无懈可击的咖啡，同时打开了几盏灯，这样就能在后视镜里清楚地看到汽车内部。

他再次坐在方向盘后，喝了几口咖啡。咖啡滚烫醇厚而苦涩，正是他喜欢的味道，让他暖和起来。后面的那个人在那场冰冷的雨里待过，一定冻坏了。他把杯子固定在仪表板上的支架里。

他将厨刀放在副驾驶座上，触手可及。如果那人突然从房间里出来试图攻击，他能轻易抓起刀子作武器。但他觉得这人不会伤到他，至少短期内不会。如果伤害他是对方的初衷，那人早该来找他了。

奇怪。

_接下来会如何呢？_ 他默默思考，享受着这名偷渡客带来的莫测与悬念。

看着外头的黑暗，他喝下更多的咖啡。一个神秘之夜。

汉尼拔把车开走，放开应急刹车，面带微笑，欣然向未知前进。

在经过那辆损坏的本田时，他看了眼后视镜。卧室门依然关着，那人还躲在里面。

随着房车再次开动，也许偷渡者会冒险开灯，好用这个机会见见他的室友。

思及此，汉尼拔不禁一笑。

在所有他进行过的探险中，这是迄今为止最为有趣、最激动人心的一次。还是现在进行时。希望这名偷渡客不会让自己失望。

~~~⊰X⊱~~~

当威尔感觉到房车又开动时，他在黑暗中滑坐在地，倚靠在墙上。他双手抱膝，紧紧抓住身前的枪，好像那是救生索一样。

疯了，他一定是疯了才会来。

但现在他无路可退。

在这一刻，威尔感觉他一生都要耗在这儿了。

他又湿又冷又害怕——但又奇怪地对自己的抉择感到平静。

“我来了，阿比盖尔，”他轻声说道，“救援就来了，再坚持一会儿。”


	5. 第五章

汉尼拔驱车驶离林地，回到I-495号公路上，看到了巴尔的摩的路标。再有20分钟他就该到家了。

在行程之初，他不时看向后视镜，但卧室的门仍然关着，这人似乎与尸体相处得十分和睦，或者，也许，只是因为他的无知。卧室的窗户被胶合板封住，外面的光线都透不进来。

汉尼拔是一位水平卓绝的司机，即使在这样恶劣的天气里，他也能掌控自如。因为享受所以投入，这就是为什么他在杀戮方面如此成功，为什么他会把这种热情和对开车的热爱结合在一起，而不是把自己局限在离家合理半径内的猎物上。

他不再频繁看后视镜了。此人十分神秘，而这种本质上的谜团不能仅凭渴望来解决。最终他会自行招来，而汉尼拔对这段经历的享受将取决于这人所怀的目标以及他为了达成目的会走多远。

等待是美妙的，汉尼拔舔着嘴唇，期待将这人拿下，品尝他的肉。

在最后一段行程中，汉尼拔没有播放音乐，但这并非担心乐声会掩盖那个男人穿过房车向前潜行的声音。事实上，他开车时很少收听广播或音乐。在他的记忆宫殿里有一个广阔的唱片库，里面存放着他尤爱的音乐：哭声与尖叫、祈祷的低语、如裁纸剪般尖利的扯嗓、乞求怜悯饶命的抽泣，以及山穷水尽时情色的引诱。

最后，他下了高速，沿着雨水横流的双车道县城公路开上他的私人车道。他住在巴尔的摩外30英里外的郊区。

入口立着坚固的大门，两侧是密密匝匝的松树与荆棘丛生的灌木。大门由钢管和带刺铁丝网组成，设在混凝土基座上的不锈钢柱之间。特别安置有可远程操作的电动马达，在汉尼拔按下手持控制装置上的一个按钮时，屏障就会以令人满意的庄严姿态向内侧左转。

把房车开到自己的产地上后，他再次刹车，摇下车窗，握着反转信号传输窗口的控制装置，按下按钮。他通过侧视镜看着大门关上。

他的私人车道很长，产地包揽三十二英亩的土地，后面是一片政府所有的荒野，在一侧绵延数里。

汉尼拔在高大的松树、云杉、枫树之间开上了一条坡度适中的斜道，树木渐隐，穿过光秃的坡顶。道路平缓地向下延伸，形成一道优美的曲线，进入一个小山谷，房子就坐落在尽头，山峦在蒙蒙细雨与缭绕雾霭中隐现。从县道上看不见房子，他喜欢这样。毕竟，他的所作所为需要隐私。

他看到家微微一笑。家里有阿比盖尔在耐心等待。

这是一所现代化的大木屋。汉尼拔已拥有这所房子三年了。他之所以选择这里，是因为此地离巴尔的摩不远，而他最近的邻居也在五英里之外。他不得不对房子进行了一些专门的改造，主要是在地下室，但目前这栋房子完全符合他的需要。

除了房子之外，还有一个谷仓，倒不是因为之前的房主清除了部分树木用来耕种，而是因为对方养了马。第二幢建筑比房子更古老，采用传统的木结构，混凝土地基与粗石干草墙。多年风吹日晒替耐久的雪松壁板包上了一层银浆，煞是讨喜。

由于他没有马，他就把这个马厩当作了车房。

然而，现在，他把车停在了屋前，没去谷仓。这人就在房车里，他很快便得对付他。他更喜欢把车停在这里，这样他可以从房子里看到他，并等待事态的发展。

他看了眼后视镜。

仍旧不见人影。

汉尼拔熄了引擎，但没有关掉挡风玻璃上的雨刷或前灯，他等着自己的守卫出现。它们已训练有素，不会肆意冲向接近的车辆，甚至会静待时机观察着徒步入侵者闯入，以更好地将对方引诱进一个无法逃脱的区域。这些守卫知道，隐秘行动与宣泄愤怒同样重要，最成功的攻击都是在蓄意保持镇定，使猎物陷入虚假的信任后进行的。

最后，第一个黑漆漆的脑袋出现了，光滑圆溜，竖着一对尖尖的耳朵，从房子的角落来到地上。这只狗不愿过多透露自己的信息，它审视着现场，以确保自己明白发生了什么。

“好孩子，”汉尼拔悄声赞赏道。

在谷仓最近的角落，雪松壁板和一棵冬季光秃的枫树树干之间，另一只狗出现了。只在雨幕里露出一道影子。

如果汉尼拔不去寻找这些哨兵的话，他是不会注意到的。它们的自控能力惊人，这是他训练有方的证明。

还有两只狗潜伏在某处，也许在房车后面，或者在灌木丛中匍匐前进，他看不见。它们都是杜宾犬，五六岁的牙口，正值壮年。

在做过研究后，他选择了这个品种，因为它们极度忠诚、智商出众且易于训导。杜宾犬以其旺盛的精力、警惕、无畏与服从而闻名。想比起其他品种，它们更有可能对陌生人与其他犬类表现出攻击性行为，但不太可能这么目不识。他从德国引进了这些狗，因为美国的饲养者所培育的狗比欧洲的同种类更加安静、平和，无疑是为了提高这种食肉目对家庭的吸引力。

屋角的那只狗偷偷溜进了空地，谷仓的那只从一棵枝干黢黑的枫树下钻了出来。第三只杜宾犬从侧院里一棵被征伐已久、巨大而半石化的橡树树桩后冒了出来。

它们对房车很熟悉。虽然视力不佳，可能无法通过挡风玻璃认出他，但它们的嗅觉比常人灵敏两万多倍，毫无疑问，即使在雨中，即使他在房车里，它们也能闻到他的气味。然而，它们没有摇尾或表现出任何欢快，因为它们仍然在工作。

第四只狗仍然藏着，但这三只穿过雨雾小心翼翼地向他移来。它们抬起头，尖尖的耳朵朝前上方摆动。

这些生物，如果遇到的不是它们心爱的主子，而是别人，会毫不犹豫地扯断那个倒霉蛋的喉咙。

~~~⊰X⊱~~~

尽管难以置信，威尔还是被轮胎的嗡嗡声和汽车的移动声催眠了。刹车令他惊醒。他立刻意识到房车已经彻底停下。他爬了起来，背靠墙站着，紧张而警觉，枪准备就绪。

房车又开始移动了，从倾斜的地板与引擎的声音来判断，他知道他们正在爬坡。他们到达顶部，继续往下。不久又停了下来，引擎终于熄火。

拍打在顶棚上的轻柔雨点是此刻唯一的声源。

他等待着脚步声响起。站在黑暗中，觉得一切不似真实，如行梦中。一场幻梦，转瞬之间便可化作缠身梦魇。

~~~⊰X⊱~~~

汉尼拔花时穿上雨衣，拿起厨刀。他考虑了一下房车里是否还有其他东西，可能会被对方找到用作武器。他回到厨房拿出所有刀具，放入口袋以防万一。

他关了灯。

他从房车里下来时，不顾阴寒的毛毛细雨，三只大狗向他走来，第四只从车后现身。看到他回来，它们都激动得浑身颤栗，但还是克制住自己，不愿被认为是在玩忽职守。

就在这次探险启程之前，汉尼拔说了尼采的名字，将杜宾犬置于攻击状态。它们会时刻准备着杀死任何走进庄园的人，直到他说出莫扎特，它们才会像其他群居的杂种狗一样可亲——当然，除非有人不明智地威胁到它们的主人。

他朝狗伸出手。它们急切地围过来，闻闻他的手指。嗅一嗅，哈着气，再舔一舔，好好，不错，它们确实无比想念他。

它们住在谷仓后面一个巨大的犬舍里，可以随意进出。在冷天里，它用电加热着，以保持它们的舒适与健康。

汉尼拔在狗舍里安装了电动喂食器，在他不在家时，会自动为每只杜宾犬分配量好的食物。它们的公共水槽由一条滴水管提供水源，但如果滴水管停止工作，它们可以去找流过房屋附近的泉水。它们构成了一个高效、可靠的安保系统：不存在短路，不会有失败的运动探测，没有生锈的电磁开关，也从未误报。

哦，这些豺舅是多么爱他，毫无保留极度忠诚，没有任何记忆芯片、电线、相机或红外热传感器可以做到这点。他们被教导杀人不仅仅是为了自卫，也不仅是为食物，而是为了从中获得纯粹的野趣，以取悦它们的主人。它们敏锐地意识到它们的主人与它们的野蛮相当，它们轻声呜咽，颤抖着，用充满敬畏的深情眼神看着他。

汉尼拔砰的一声关上了房车门。

狗跳到他的身边，互相挤挨，警惕地观察着四周的雨幕，看是否有任何存在对主人构成了威胁。

他悄声说了句“莫扎特”，里面的人不可能听到。

狗僵住了，仰头看着他。

“莫扎特，”他重复了一遍。

四只杜宾犬不再处于攻击状态，不会自动撕碎任何进入该领地的人。它们抖了抖身子，像是要摆脱紧张的感觉，迷迷糊糊般困惑地在周围走动，嗅着草地和房车的前轮。

当然，如果有访客试图伤害它们的主人，不管他有没有时间喊出“尼采”这个词，它们都会跳出来为他保驾。事情发展那样可就难看了。

它们最初受到的训练就是如何撕开喉咙。然后是咬脸——眼睛、鼻子和嘴唇，以制造最强烈的恐惧和痛苦。再是胯部。接着腹部。它们不会杀了猎物就立马转身离开，而是会继续撕咬，直到确保无误，它们最终完成了工作。

即使是一个拿着猎枪的人，在把它们全部撂倒之前，也无法阻止被咬断喉咙的命运。枪炮赶不走它们，甚至无法让它们退缩。没什么能够吓倒它们。汉尼拔把它们训练得很好。

“家，”汉尼拔说道。

这个简单的词指示狗回到窝棚，它们扑腾起来，奔向谷仓。但是，它们没叫，他已经训导过它们要保持沉默。

通常情况下，他会放它们自由活动、漫步、玩耍，因为它们不再执勤了，但是他的神秘乘客阻止汉尼拔像往常一样对待他的狗。如果它们暴露的话，就会抑制对方的行动，他可能会畏缩在房车内，害怕出来。

必须给予这个人足够的行动自由。或者至少是对自由的幻想。

汉尼拔很好奇他会怎么做。

到目前为止他所做的全部怪事，一定都是有目的，有动机的。每个人都有其目标。

无论此人认为自己的目标是什么，汉尼拔都知道，无论他决定做什么，最终，真正的目的都是为自己服务。

最后一只奔跑的杜宾犬消失在谷仓后面的狗舍里。

汉尼拔走过湿漉的草地，来到现代化的木屋，爬上由劈开的原木搭成的台阶，来到门廊前。顶部装有凹槽灯，天黑时会自动亮起，让柔和的灯光沐浴门廊。这是为了在深夜远足回家时，方便他找到从谷仓到房子的路。

尽管他带着屠刀，但他藏起了它，尽量表现得若无其事，以防那人从房车后面的卧室走出来通过窗户看他。

他打开前门，进入房子，将门关上，却没有锁。如果那人想入内的话，就能进来。

那么他会选择怎么做呢?

他的行为既令人惊讶又神秘莫测。

这个人让他兴奋不已。

汉尼拔从阴暗的前屋转身向他左侧的封闭式楼梯走去。他一手扶着橡木栏杆，两步跨作一步迅速爬上二楼。房间位于正对屋前的楼梯左侧与朝向谷仓的楼梯右侧。汉尼拔向左拐进角落里的宽敞主卧，那里的窗户左右对开，外面一览无余。

进入私卧，他把刀扔在床上，迅速走到一扇面向屋前的玻璃阳台门前。门上覆盖着间以黑纹的蓝色窗帘。他无需把窗帘拉到一边，就能看到房车，停在离房子三十英尺远的车道上。这两块褶布并非完全吻合，把眼睛贴在两英寸的缝隙之间，他能清楚地看到整辆车，几乎被门廊的灯光照得通明。

除非对方立即从后面的房车里溜出来下（可能性不大），否则这人还在车里。从这个角度向下俯瞰，他透过挡风玻璃看到驾驶座与副座，但他没有贸然进一步查看。

他耸肩脱下外套，将其扔在收拾整齐的床上。

当他再次向阳台门外望时，那个神秘男子仍没有下车的迹象。

他赶紧进入走廊上的浴室。瓷砖白黑相间，墙漆，浴缸，水槽，马桶，都是清一色的白，抛光铬合金用白陶旋钮固定着。一切闪闪发亮，镜上不容一丝污点。

他把手伸到浴帘之后，把水龙头拧向“冷”水字样一端。他并不是真的要洗澡，所以没必要浪费热水。

他迅速调整莲蓬头，把出水放到最大。水冲进纤维玻璃浴缸里，浴室灌满轰隆水声。根据经验，他知道这种声音会传遍整栋房子；即使屋顶上有雨，楼下也能听到。

座便器上方的墙架里有一个定时收音机。他打开开关，调整音量。

收音机调到巴尔的摩的一个电台，播报着每日24小时新闻。汉尼拔在通常洗澡如厕时喜欢听新闻，不是对最新的政治或文化发展感兴趣，而是因为这些时日的新闻大多是关于伤残与杀戮——战争、恐怖主义、强奸、袭击、谋杀。当死亡人数不足以让记者们忙得马不停蹄时，自然总会以龙卷风、飓风、大地震或食肉菌的爆发来挽救这一天。

然而，此刻，新闻并不符合场景设置。他赶紧将收音旋钮转到一个他常听的古典音乐电台。很高兴听到帕赫贝尔的D大调卡农正在播放。简单但富于变化的三段小提琴奏，一遍遍重复给这首曲子带来催眠的感觉。听着这平静的音乐，如果那人进入了屋子，就会被诱骗入一种虚假的安全状态。

完美。

他匆匆回到自己的卧室，走到阳台门前，离开不过一分钟。

在下面的车道上，房车矗立依旧。

那人一定还在里面。他可能不会直接从车里冲出来乱跑，而是谨慎地退出，在大门两边犹豫片刻。占据有利的制高点，他可以看到车辆的绝大部分，除了左舷后方和最后面的盲点，而那个人不在视线之内。

“准备好就来吧，”汉尼拔说，他感到自己的兴奋和好奇在不断增长。

他思考着这个人。对方很勇敢，这是毫无疑问的。但汉尼拔不知道他在做什么，想要做什么；当他明白对方的动机后，也许会感到失望。但至少就目前而言，这是种前所未有的有趣经历。

~~~⊰X⊱~~~

开膛手离开房车，砰的一声关上门，而威尔在黑暗的卧室里等待已久，听着雨点打在车棚上的声音。

他告诉自己，他是在谨慎行事。必须倾听。等待。确定。以及绝对肯定。

但随即他被迫承认自己的勇气在流失。虽然他的衣服潮湿依旧，他本人也寒冷依旧，但他最深的寒意源于内心的怀疑。

即使呆在黑暗中，与两具尸体作伴，也比走到外面可能会碰到他要好得多。他知道，开膛手会回来收取他的战利品，这个卧室实际上并不安全，但有那么一会儿，他所知的一切都被他的感觉推翻了。

当他终于摆脱瘫痪的状态，便不计后果地放开手脚行动起来，仿佛任何犹豫都会导致另一种他无法克服的、更严重的麻痹。他猛地推开卧室门，枪举在身前，冲进门厅，径直穿过卫生间，越过餐厅和休息室，在离驾驶座几英尺远的地方停下。

唯一的光线来自挡风玻璃，他可以看到开膛手不在这里。他独自一人。

外面，就在房车的正前方，有一个湿漉漉的大院，几棵滴水的树，还有一条向右斜开的坎坷车道，他勉强能辨认出来道路通向一个谷仓。

威尔走到一扇窗户前，小心翼翼地拉开窗帘一角。大约三十英尺外有一间木屋，被门廊上柔和的灯光照亮。他禁不住欣赏了会儿那漂亮的设计。房子很大，有两层，用电线杆那么粗的原木搭成，一楼安着大型平板玻璃窗，二楼的窗户和阳台门通向平坦的屋顶，上有一个大门廊，贯穿整栋房子的前部。显然，这些原木都涂上了大量杂酚油，使它们保持着原来的暖色。屋子在柔和的灯光与滴落在上面的雨点下散发着幽光。威尔不想承认他喜欢开膛手的任何东西，但如果这是他的房子，他不得不承认，如果他有钱，这正是他会选择买的那种房子，但他没有。

虽然他没有办法确定，但他不得不假设这就是开膛手的家。

开膛手肯定在里面。

他朝房子的窗户瞥了一眼，发现二楼的窗户都拉着窗帘。因此，开膛手从房车走出来时，不可能随意一瞥就发现他。抬头看二楼的窗户和阳台门，窗帘也都拉着。

威尔向前走去，靠在驾驶座上看着点火所。钥匙不在那儿。他悄悄坐到副驾驶座上，感觉自己暴露无遗。他搜索了座位之间的控制台箱，再是手套箱和两个门袋，希望能找到保险证明或者能透露开膛手名字和这个地方确切地址的东西，但他没找到任何有用的物品。

开膛手很快就会回来。出于某种疯狂的原因，他不遗余力地冒了大风险把尸体运来，极有可能不会把尸体长时间留在房车里。

他再次检查窗户，确保所有的窗帘都还拉着，然后打开了门。冷风如刀般从豁口向他刺来。他走出来，尽量轻声地关上身后的门。

天幕低垂，云涛湍涌，但是雨势已经减缓，斜斜飘落。林木覆遍的低峦自屋后升起，隐没在珠灰色的薄雾中。看着房子，闻着空气中清新潮湿的松木与雪松的气息，那股超现实的感觉又一次油然而生，好像这一切都不可能真实发生似的。开膛手不可能住在这么风景如画的屋宅里。但他更清楚。后面的两具尸体也会这么说，如果他不保持警惕，他也会加入它们的行列。

他匆匆走到劈开的木台阶上，来到门廊前。背靠在门边粗糙的墙壁上，竖起耳朵听着里面有没有什么声音。

他听到乐声。

古典乐。

他在草地上极目远眺，沿着小路从房子一路通到一座小山丘上，直到目力不及。也许在山的另一边，他可以看到其他房子，能在那里找到可以帮助他的人。

但话又说回来，也许没有。显然，开膛手选择了这个地方为他提供隐蔽。

他记得那两次短暂将他惊醒的停留，怀疑房车经过了一道大门。然而，即使这是一条私人车道，它迟早也会通向一条公共道路，在那上面他能得到居民或路过司机的帮助。

山顶离房子约有四分之一英里。一片绵延的空地，最后消失在视野之外。如果开膛手看见了他，他可能会在能够脱身前被对方追上。

他仍然不能确定这是不是他囚禁阿比盖尔的地方。他可能在某处还有另一片产地，也许是藏在林中小木屋，他把她锁在那里，不时去看她。如果威尔把当局带回来，而阿比盖尔不在这里，那么开膛手可能永远不会告诉他们该去哪里找到她。她会被困在某个地方，直到死于饥饿或是脱水。

他必须确定阿比盖尔就在这里。

但如果阿比盖尔在这里，那么当威尔带着警察回来时，开膛手很可能会设置障碍把自己关在屋中。需要调动一支特警队才能把他从那里撬出来——在他们抓到他之前，他可能会挟持阿比盖尔，将她当作人质来逃跑，也可能会杀了她后再自杀。你永远不知道凶手在被逼到绝境时会作何反应。

事实上，几乎可以肯定，这就是结局。他会明白他的自由已到此为止，他的游戏已经结束，他再无乐趣可享，他所能看到的只是最后一次末日般的狂欢。

如果他无意中造成了这个女孩的死亡，威尔将无法原谅自己。

但也许还有别的选择。

毕竟，他现在有枪了。

还有攻其不备的优势。

他意识到，他是在说服自己采取可能采取的最危险的行动，为进屋找借口。疯子才干得出这种事，老天，他绝对是疯了才会进去。但他正在努力使其合理化，因为他已经下定决心，这就是他需要做的。

~~~⊰X⊱~~~

汉尼拔看着那个男人从房车里出来，小心翼翼地现身。此人中等身材，白皮肤，深色卷发，右手握着一把枪，一种小型左轮手枪。他握枪的方式表明他熟谙此道。

“真是热情，”汉尼拔柔声道，目不转睛地盯着那人，他从房车里奔向屋子，随即从视野里消失。

汉尼拔从没被人撩起过这么大的兴趣，而这个生气勃勃的人，这个神秘的冒险家，是个特例。此前从未有人像这尾随他而来。

汉尼拔悄悄穿过卧室门口的地毯，走过大厅来到他的办公室。这个房间也面对着前方，但可以更清楚地看到通向外面的道路。这儿的窗也被一块蓝色布帘盖着，他分开幔布。

不见人。

他屏吸等待着，但是这人并没有沿着小径向东走。大约半分钟后，他知道对方并没有打算逃跑。

汉尼拔微微一笑。如果那人逃走了，他会对他非常失望的。他不认为此人会逃。他很勇敢。汉尼拔想要他勇敢一点。

如果他逃跑的话，他就会派狗去追他，不会下达杀令，而只将他扣押。然后他就会把他拉回来，从容不迫地慢慢敲打。

但他正冲他而来。不知出于什么不可思议的原因，他进了屋。带着他的左轮手枪。

汉尼拔需要小心了。但是，哎呀，这真是越来越有意思了。枪只会加大赌注，让游戏更加有趣。

他折回卧室，自窗户往外看。门廊就在窗户的正下方，但由于悬伸的屋顶，他看不见它。那个神秘男子就在门廊某处。他能感觉到，对方离自己很近，也许就在他身下。

他退到大厅里，站在封闭的楼梯顶上。他只能看到下面的楼梯，不能看到客厅，但他听着。

如果那人打开前门，他就会知道，因为其中一道合页会发出干燥的棘轮声。这声不大，但很特别。正是因为这个原因，他没有给合页上润滑油。他专注地听着那个锈蚀的合页，甚至连屋顶上轻柔的雨声，淋浴喷头将水冲进浴缸的轰隆声，收音机里的乐声都无法掩盖这种声音。

他边听边脱掉鞋子，盼等着他心知会出现的声音，然后就会走下楼梯，准备去见这个了不起的男人。

~~~⊰X⊱~~~

疯了。但他就要这么做。为了阿比盖尔。为了萨拉和她的父母。为了那个被锁在房车里的人。也为他自己。也许最重要的是为了他自己，证明他有能力，证明FBI接受他加入他们的培训项目没有错。

凉飕飕的风卷起，淅淅沥沥的雨从门廊屋顶落下噼啪作响。

威尔鼓起勇气站在门口，低头一看，发现门前有一块写着“欢迎”的擦鞋垫。“当然，到我的客厅里来吧，蜘蛛对苍蝇说。”他一边在垫子上把鞋子擦干净，一边喃喃道，不想让开膛手看到他脚上留下的湿漉鞋印，仍旧无法确定接下来会发生什么。

他试了试门把手，发现门没锁，松了口气。他慢慢把它向内推，在一道合页发出刺耳的声音时缩了下。

收音机里一曲终了，从屋子更深处立刻传来两道声音。威尔在门槛上僵住了，但随后意识到他听到的是一则广告。音乐是从收音机里传出来的。

威尔考虑着开膛手可能与别人居住在一起。他无法想象对方会有一个家庭——一个妻子，甚至可能还有孩子——但他知道，在有些案件里，凶手的家人从未起疑。

然而，收音机里的声音并没有构成威胁。

他把左轮手枪举在身前，走了进去。灌入的风呼啸吹进屋，摇晃的灯罩发出哗啦响声，险些出卖他的踪迹。他迅速关上门，紧张地扫视四周，以防开膛手就在附近，感觉到微风。

但只有他一人。

收音机的声音从他左边一个封闭的楼梯间传来。他留了个心眼注意台阶脚下那洞开的入口，警惕上面传来更多的声音。

一楼全是开放空间，天花板高悬，没有分隔墙。这和他期望所找到的完全不一样。右边是客厅区。有几把森林绿的皮制扶手椅，搁在一个大石砌壁炉旁边的脚凳上，一张格子花呢的大沙发，几张橡木茶几，还有一节书架，能放三百来卷书。壁炉上放着闪闪发光的铜架，架上摆有古式钟，饰有两只后腿直立的青铜牡鹿。装饰到位，但没有咄咄逼人的阳刚之气——墙上没有瞪着眼的鹿或熊头，没有狩猎的图案，没有展示武器——没有任何能够暗示他癖好的东西。舒适宜居。屋里并没有充斥着死亡的恶臭，取而代之的是柠檬油家具亮光剂的香味，淡淡的松树味空气清新剂的芬芳，以及从壁炉里飘来的宜人焦炭味。

在门道左边，没有任何建筑布局，只是一个用餐区，里面有一张长方形的橡木大桌，周围是几把椅子，椅背上系有墨绿的靠背和座垫。靠墙摆着一个富丽堂皇的橡木瓷器柜。他怀疑开膛手是否会宴请人来吃晚饭。他可以想象，客人们和他一起坐在那张桌旁进餐，却不知道他们只不过是在狼前进食的羊，而且可能还有一个年轻姑娘正躺在他们脚下的地下室里日渐憔悴。期间开膛手会一直对他们保持微笑，沉浸于自己的私智小慧 。

收音机以热情洋溢的声音兜售着布洛克兄弟公司的税务服务与 甜甜圈，直冲下楼来。开膛手把音量开得太大了，在威尔看来，这么大的音量似乎有什么问题，好像他在试图掩盖其他声音。

又传来了另一种声音，有点像雨声，但又不尽然相同，过了一会儿，他听出来了。淋浴声。

所以他才把收音机调得那么响。他边洗澡边听着呢。

威尔感到他的紧张情绪有所缓和。他很幸运。只要开膛手还在淋浴，他就可以继续寻找阿比盖尔而不会有被发现的危险。

他匆匆穿过餐厅，走进厨房。不锈钢电器，灰黑配色的大理石台面，中央是一个橡木厨岛，上面的天花板上悬吊着架子，里面装有一些铜锅和煎锅。地板上铺着灰白相间的瓷砖。一切都一尘不染，井井有条。

这座房子的常态让他害怕：光鲜的表面，整洁的外观，家的感觉，住在这里的人可以在光天化日之下走在任何一条街上，尽管犯下的罪罄竹难书，仍被视作人看待。

_别想了。_

_继续前进。找到阿比盖尔。_

楼上的乐声又响起来了，但在厨房里听来比在前厅更柔和。然而，如果他是一个古典乐的狂热爱好者，他应该还是能认出曲调。

莲蓬头的噪音在厨房里比在客厅里更明显，因为水管是从房子后墙上穿过的。水被向上吸进浴室，通过铜管发出急迫的、中空的冲水声。此外，管道并没有像它应该所有的那样固定而隔音，在运转到某几个节点时，会振动敲打着墙上的立柱：快速撞击木头，塔塔-塔塔-塔塔-塔塔-塔塔。

这种声音令人安心，因为威尔知道，如果它突然停止，他在房子里的安全时间就有限了。在随后的沉默中，开膛手会擦干身体穿好衣服，他只能指望对方在优雅上多花一两分钟的时间。那之后，他可能就会出现在任何地方。

威尔环顾四周，想找一部电话，但只看到一个可以插电的墙上插座。如果他能找到阿比盖尔，打911，知道帮助就在路上，那就令人欣慰了。

他看见厨房后面有扇门。尽管开膛手正在楼上淋浴，他还是尽可能安静地转动把手，小心翼翼地跨过门槛。

远处是一间组合式洗衣房与储藏室。一个洗衣机。干衣机。洗衣用品盒和瓶子都整齐摆放在两个敞开的架子上，空气中散发着洗涤剂与漂白粉的味道。

在这里，水的奔涌声和水管的敲击声比在厨房里听来还要响亮。

在左边，路过洗衣机和烘干机，是另一扇漆成浅灰色的门。他打开门，看到一条通往漆黑地下室的楼梯，他的心跳开始加速。这是对方最有可能囚禁阿比盖尔的地方。

下面根本没有窗。甚至没有狭窄的窗户或有遮挡的通风窗缝，不见一丝暴雨天的灰蒙光线。黢黑地牢。

但如果开膛手就把她关在下面，却不在上面的门上加锁，那是多么奇怪啊。

不过，她可能会被秘囚在一个没有窗户的房间里，甚至被铐在某个地方。即使让她独自呆上几天，为被囚而胆战心惊，阿比盖尔可能也无望到达这些楼梯和这上面的门，这也可以解释为什么开膛手确信不必在她的逃跑中再设一道障碍，即使他出门在外。

然而，像他那样慎之又慎的人，在进行那些小小的杀戮之旅时，居然不担心会有小偷破门而入，走到地牢，无意中发现那个被囚禁的女孩，似乎有些古怪。威尔没有看到任何安保系统的痕迹。开膛手带着这么多见不得人的秘密，应该会给地牢装上一扇铁门，挂上像银行金库那样牢不可破的锁才对。

威尔感到一丝绝望。没有特别的安全措施可能意味着阿比盖尔不在这里，而他确实有另一个地点。或者也许一直以来他都错了，她已经死了。

威尔不想过多考虑这种可能性。这就是他来这里的原因，毕竟，他想知道阿比盖尔是否还活着，她是否在这所房子里。

他自门口探出身子，沿着楼梯间的墙壁摸索着找开关，啪地一声打开。楼上和地下室的灯都亮了。

光秃秃的混凝土台阶——一段楼梯——无比陡峭。它们似乎比房子本身要新得多，甚至可能是最近的扩建物。

通过管道的急流与松散的管道猛烈敲击墙壁的声音告诉他，开膛手还在楼上的浴室里忙着，毫无疑问是在认真擦洗他所有的犯罪痕迹。塔塔-塔塔-塔塔……

“阿比盖尔，”他轻声叫道。

没有回应。

更响了些。“阿比盖尔！”

悄无声息。

威尔不想下到这个没有窗户的深坑里，除了楼梯没有其他出路，即使上面有一扇没锁的门。但是他想不出任何方法来避免下去，而且若是不下去，他也无法确定她是否就在这里。

塔塔-塔塔-塔塔-塔塔-塔塔……

威尔全神贯注地倾听着流水声和管子振动声的细微变化，左手扶在栏杆上，右手握着枪，一步一步向下走。他把枪攥得那么紧，抓得指关节都泛疼。

在楼梯走到一半时，他回头向上看了一眼。楼梯口似乎在他上面四分之一英里远的地方，却像自房子前廊张望丘顶那么遥远。

爱丽丝掉进了一个没有茶话会的疯狂兔子洞。

~~~⊰X⊱~~~

站在敞开地下室门旁，汉尼拔听到神秘男子呼叫阿比盖尔的声音。那人离他不是很远，所以他不会听错名字。

阿比盖尔。

汉尼拔震惊了。木然。他根本不可能知道阿比盖尔的事。然而他又喊了她一声，嗓音比先前更大了。

汉尼拔突然感到一阵不确定。这不再有趣了。这个迷太深不可测。令人担忧。他感到焦虑、暴露，一切他所不习惯的情绪。

他记得那人握枪的样子，于是回到厨房，朝窗外看去，本以为会看到一大群警察朝他冲来，但一切如常。

令人费解。

汉尼拔突然感到忧心、焦虑，对这两种情绪都不甚习惯，他花了一点时间来思考。

在偶尔有客人来家里吃饭时，他总是把一只杜宾犬留在洗衣房。狗会躺在这里，安静地打着盹儿。但如果除了汉尼拔以外的人进来，那只狗就会狂吠咆哮，把人吓回去。

主人不在时，杜宾犬就会警惕地巡视整个庄园，没有人能进入庄园本身，更不用说进入地下室了。

汉尼拔现在开始思量，是否应该把杜宾犬弄来，让它们到地下室里去追捕那个人。它们可以使他丧失行动能力，这样汉尼拔就能从他手中夺过枪。但有一两条狗可能会被枪毙。倒不是说他对它们有什么真正的感情，但是他在训练上投入了大量的时间和精力。

片刻犹豫后，他回到洗衣房，自敞开的门里探出身，朝地下室的楼梯看下去。

那人走到楼梯的一半多处，缓慢、小心地移动着。他一手扶栏，另一手握着左轮枪，护在身前。

他握枪的样子绝对像个执法人员。

汉尼拔需要这人活着。他需要知道他究竟知道些什么，以及他是如何知道的。

他缓缓穿过门口，上了楼梯平台。

尽管离他很近，这人还是听不见他的声音，因为一切都是混凝土，没有什么会发出吱吱声。

汉尼拔想过躲在他后面推他，让他滚下楼梯，可能会把枪掉在地上。然后他就可以扑在他身上，制服他，让他知道他的命掌握在自己手中。

但如果这个不同寻常的男人发现他就在他身后，转身朝他开枪怎么办？不，最好还是顺其自然。没有其他路能从地下室出来，所以他必须回到这条楼梯上。汉尼拔会埋伏着等他。这人会认为他还在洗澡，所以会稍微放松警惕，汉尼拔就会从他身后扑袭，将他拿下。

然后汉尼拔就会得到答案。

汉尼拔笑了，觉得局面又控制在自己手中。他从门口退出，以免那人往楼上一瞥，看见他。

对方现在一定到达楼梯底了。他会允许他前去探索。毕竟，这是他来此的目的。他很好奇这人对他在下面发现的东西会有何反应。游戏，又开始了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者原话：  
> 在下一章，威尔会在地下室里发现什么呢？许多人期待已久的时刻：威尔终于与切萨皮克开膛手面对面了。事态将如何发展？跟我一起来吧，在激动人心的下章找到答案！


	6. 第六章

威尔走到地下室的楼梯底部，手里握着枪。

他的右边是一堵灰泥砌筑的石墙。那个方向无路可走。

左边，是一间长室。他离开楼梯脚下，面朝着这个新的空间。

在房间左边的一个凹室里，有一座燃油炉和一台大型电热水器。房间后部挂有一块沉重的塑料帘幕，从一面墙直通到另一面，这使他的焦虑情绪更升了一级，帘后模糊的阴影看上去无比瘆人。塑料帷幕外坐赫然矗立着一台巨大的立式冷冻柜，他怀疑如果往里看，会见到里边满塞了开膛手的手术战利品。他颤抖着移开目光，尽量不去想那件事。他只会在迫不得已的情况下，在找不到阿比盖尔的情况下，看一眼塑料帷帘的后面。

他真心希望自己不必去看。

右边是高耸的金属储物柜，门上有通气孔，还有一个工作长台，上有两把电动工具，更多的整齐罗列在墙上的壁挂式工具收纳架里。就在这个工作区域的旁边，一扇奇怪的门等待着。

咔哒-呼呼呼。

威尔猛地左转，险些就开了枪，这时他才意识到声音是从炉子里发出来的：电子指示灯亮了，燃料燃烧起来。

除去熔炉的声音，他还能听到管子的振动声。嗒嗒-嗒嗒-嗒嗒。这儿的声音比楼梯上要微弱些，但仍听得见。

他深吸了几口气，让心脏重新落回胸腔，向那扇门走去。混凝土墙上的门被填充得像剧院大门一样，显然是为了隔音，皮革纹理的栗色乙烯基像四方被一样块块切分开来，由八枚顶部覆有配套材质的圆型大头装饰钉固定。门框周围垫有同样的材料。

没有锁，甚至没有弹簧闩阻止他前进。

将手放在乙烯基上，威尔发现填料甚至比它看起来更加柔软舒适。下面的木头上覆有多达两英寸的泡沫。他握住长长的U形不锈钢把手，向下拉去，那扇被乙烯基包裹的门在门框内饰上轻轻摩擦、吱吱作响。隐秘地贴合：当门从框上移开，封条被打破时，会响起一种微弱的声音，就像打开一罐真空包装的花生时发出的声音一样。

门里面也装有填充，整个厚度超过了五英寸。

在这道新门槛的后面，有一间六英尺见方的房间，天花板低悬，使他联想到一架电梯，除了地板以外，其他地方都铺了软垫。地板上则铺着橡胶垫，很多餐馆厨房都用的那种，为了让那些工作起来得一连站上几小时的厨师好受些。

这个地方的古怪加剧了他的恐惧，但与此同时，他也很肯定自己明白前厅装有软垫的目的。

在威尔扶着的那扇门正对面，还有另一扇门，也被填充着，设在饰有软垫的门框内。

最后，这里有一把锁。重型黄铜门栓上内饰环绕。没有钥匙，他无法前进。

随后，他注意到门上有一块小垫板，比16开纸还要小些，位于观察高度，上面有一个把手。它就像最高安全级别的监狱门上那种观景孔遮板，而他怀疑这正是它的用途。

嗒嗒-嗒嗒-嗒嗒……

开膛手在洗澡上花的时间似乎久得不止一点半点。可另一方面，威尔到这所房子里还不过几分钟；可能只是感觉起来很久。如果他要好好擦洗一番，确保身上不留犯罪痕迹，可能还做不到一半。

嗒嗒-嗒嗒……

他本想留着外面的门，再跨进前厅，打开观景孔遮板，但距离太远。他不得不让门在身后关上。

填充门一碰到装有软垫的门框，乙烯基材料摩擦发出轻柔的沙沙声，威尔就再也听不到水管的振动了。寂静如此深邃，甚至听不见他那急促的呼吸声。在填充物之下，墙壁上一定还覆盖有好几层隔音材料。

或者也许就在门关上时，开膛手关了淋浴器，现在还在用毛巾擦身。或者连擦都懒擦干直接套上睡袍，正朝楼下走来。

恐惧，无法呼吸，他又打开了门。

嗒嗒-嗒嗒-嗒嗒和水在泵压下高速急流的哗哗声。

他豁然松了口气。

他目前还是安全的，但他得赶紧行动了。

他只需要弄清楚阿比盖尔是否真的在这里，然后做一些必须要做的事。

不情愿地，他又让门又关上了。管道的咔哒声再次被封。

他觉得自己仿佛要在这个房间窒息。

他努力保持平稳呼吸，走到门边，拉开里面那扇门上的小垫板。

有光射出。

舷门上安装着一块坚固的屏幕，以保护观察者免受攻击，无论是里面的任何人或物。

威尔把脸朝舷窗，看到了一间差不多有客厅那么大的房间，正位于楼上的起居室之下。在某些地方，阴影很深，唯一的光线来自三盏带流苏的布艺灯里约40瓦的灯泡。

后面墙上挂有两块金红交织的锦缎，从铜棒上垂下，像是用来遮掩窗户，但他知道地下是不可能有窗的；装饰锦缎只是为了使房间更加舒适。在左边的墙上，几乎照不到光，上面有一幅大型挂毯：画上穿着长裙、戴着钟形帽的女人侧坐在马鞍上，穿过春暖花开的草地与郁郁葱葱的森林。

家具包括一把松软的扶手椅，一张雕花双人床，一个梳妆台，一间巨大的衣橱，放满书的书架，带直棂门的橱柜，一张摆有两张椅子的小餐桌和一台冰箱。在一个角落里，他看到有架跑步机在小桌旁，桌上放着一台唱机。在另一个角落有一扇屏风，如果让他猜的话，那里应该是厕所和水槽，甚至可能是一个小淋浴间。

房间里传出动静，自黑暗中走出一个影子，打断了他的沉思，证明有人被囚。是阿比盖尔。她穿着灰褐色的便鞋和一件浅蓝的无袖连衣裙，裙子长及膝盖，系着一条浅褐的腰带，与她的鞋子相衬。她笔直的长发用发带束起，扎在脑后。看上去正是豆蔻年华的姑娘应有的模样。

威尔想象着开膛手给她拿来他想让她穿上的衣服，他试图想象这个男人为一个十几岁的女孩儿出去买衣服的画面。

阿比盖尔走过去，背对着他坐在扶手椅上。她自始至终没朝门口投来一眼。

她拿着一本书，打开来，翻了几页，好像在看。

就监禁情况而言，他感到松了口气，因为阿比盖尔有一个漂亮的房间，没像狗一样被锁在地板上的铁环上，住在肮脏的格子间里。她看起来也很健康，吃得也很好。老实说，他不确定自己到底在期待什么。他也不知道为什么。如果开膛手想要一个性奴，为什么要带走阿比盖尔呢？从他所见过的那姑娘的照片来看，她很漂亮，但是是全美典型的那种漂亮。而另一方面，萨拉是他高中时的舞会皇后，但开膛手却选择杀了她。真是匪夷所思。

威尔想要大喊，告诉阿比盖尔坚持住，他会带她离开这里。但有件事阻止了他。如果他告诉她这些，然后开膛手去找她，看到她无法完全隐藏住自己的行为举止，表现出莫名的兴奋呢？或者，如果他让女孩抱着获救的希望，却辜负了她的期望，又会怎样呢？如果开膛手在他试图逃离时发现他并杀死他，而把那个女孩留在地下室里等待着永远不会到来的救援呢？不，最好不要让她的希望破灭。他会为她寻求到帮助，或者死在尝试中，但他不会成为摧毁她年轻灵魂的原因，他确信她已经受够摧折了。

现在他知道阿比盖尔被安全地锁在地下室，就可以告诉当局派一支特警队冲进房子里，把那个男人迅速撂倒。这实际上是万无一失的，因为他们不必担心她会受伤，他可以安然无恙地呆在下面的监狱里，免受枪炮和催泪瓦斯的伤害。

威尔第一次感到了真正的希望，事情总会有出路的。他轻轻关上小舷窗，从锁着的内门转过身，推开了外门。

嗒嗒-嗒嗒-嗒嗒-嗒嗒-嗒嗒……

他走出声音嘈杂令人晕眩的前厅，走进地下室的第一间房，咔哒的水管声似乎比他记忆中还要响。

嗒嗒-嗒嗒-嗒嗒……

距他打开观景孔的遮板大概已过了一分钟。

威尔突然意识到还有另一个解决方案。因为开膛手还在洗澡，他会赤身裸体、毫无防备。现在威尔知道了阿比盖尔的下落，也就没有必要再让开膛手活着了。他可以在这里，在此刻，结束这一切。

嗒嗒-嗒嗒-嗒嗒……

他走到地下室的楼梯上，思索着自己的选择。

即使对方洗完澡并关上了水，在威尔到达前，他仍然是裸着身手无寸铁，不着一条毛巾的，所以威尔可以走进去，走进浴室，直接开枪，射杀他，打空左轮手枪，一枪穿过他那颗乌漆墨黑的心，再来一轮反复爆头，以确保他真的完蛋。彻底玩完。死得干干净净。没人会逮捕他并对他进行审判，不会有贪污律师试图替他脱罪，也没有人会以精神失常为由为他进行辩护。他会为了阿比盖尔这么做的，这样她就会知道威胁已经永远消失。他所有的受害者家属也会很高兴得知这个变态王八蛋已经死了。

但他能做到吗？他以前从来没杀过人。如果和那个人当面对质，然后他僵住了，扣不下扳机怎么办？

嗒嗒-嗒嗒-嗒嗒……

在爬上楼梯时，威尔提前考虑了一下，自己该不该从浴帘里向他开枪——如果那不是玻璃门，而是窗帘的话。但是，如果浴帘是不透明的，他就看不见后面的东西，只能一通瞎射，降低了击中要害器官的几率。

威尔的心怦怦直跳，就像那铜水管一样，害怕即将到来的对峙，哪怕那个王八蛋赤身裸体，毫无防备。威尔到达楼梯口，进入洗衣房。

他可以把帘子拉到一边，但如果开膛手看到他的影子从帘子里走过去怎么办？或者，在威尔伸出手时，他正好洗完澡，要拉开窗帘，结果又会怎样？

他走过烘干机和洗衣机，穿过洗衣粉的香味，来到厨房那扇开着的门前。威尔跨进门槛时，一直深思着该采取什么行动，没有像他应有的那样保持警觉。开膛手从右边朝他袭来时，他已经冲进厨房，势头太猛，停不下来了。对方身强力壮，势不可挡，既非赤膊而来，也非毫无戒备。威尔心脏一沉，自觉不妙，逐渐意识到淋浴只是一个诡计，开膛手早就知道他在这里，而且一定已经监视了他一路。

~~~⊰X⊱~~~

汉尼拔飞快扑向那人，希望在他举起武器前出其不意，将其制服。他试图将人向后推去猛撞在柜子上，但那人反应迅速，立刻朝旁躲开，举起了左轮手枪，枪口离他的脸只有两英尺远。汉尼拔闪电般的反应才救了他一命，就在对方扣动扳机时，汉尼拔挥开他的枪臂。巨响在房间里回荡，汉尼拔隐隐意识到子弹击中了天花板附近的墙壁。

汉尼拔抓住对方持枪的手腕，紧紧攥住，并设法绕到他身后，用一只胳膊搂住了他的脖子。汉尼拔手上施压，切断他的氧气，他挣扎着。汉尼拔听到一声枪响，感觉到油毡在他右脚附近溅开。那人正把枪向后倾斜，试图击中他的腿。他在手腕与脖颈上进一步施压。又一枪落在地板上，但这次离他的脚很远。

男人的挣扎减弱了，枪从他指间滑落，但就在汉尼拔对战斗就此结束感到失望时，对方出乎意料地，抬起脚向厨房中岛踢去。汉尼拔的后背重重撞在流理台面上，吃痛地闷哼一声。他对他脖子的桎梏放松了，让人从他身边挣脱。当他再伸手去抓时，对方从他放在厨房柜台上的咖啡机里抓出了玻璃茶壶，摔在两人之间。显然，他很快就注意到了汉尼拔没有穿鞋。聪明，真是个聪明的男孩。

“来啊！你想要我，你那么想杀我，那就来啊！ _放马过来啊，王八蛋！_ ”那人怒吼着，嘲弄着他，试图让他穿着袜子踩过玻璃朝他冲去。

汉尼拔抬起头来仔细打量这个人。这是他第一次看清他。对方比他预想的要年轻，看起来才刚上二十，还是少年人的模样。满脸通红，胸脯起伏，松石绿的眼睛里闪耀着挑战的光芒，真是叫人刮目相看。

汉尼拔笑了，但这似乎让对方感到不安。汉尼拔已经知道，这人目光向下在搜寻那把枪，结果它就在自己的右脚边。汉尼拔等着他发现，然后把脚放在枪上，漫不经心地把它踢到身后几英尺远的地方，同时观察对方的表情。这人眼里盯着那把滑开的枪，然后抬起头来看着他，眼神里满是杀意。没有恐惧，只有仇恨，他的表情是如此纯粹，以至于汉尼拔在脑海里印下画面，他知道自己日后会将其画出来。

汉尼拔等待着，好奇此人的下一步行动。他没等太久。这人抓住了挂在厨岛上的一口大铜锅。汉尼拔见他伸手，便绕着岛台朝他跑去，远离玻璃，他知道要把蒸锅煮锅从钩子上拿起得有一定技巧。

那人边咒骂边挣扎着要把煎锅拿出来，汉尼拔刚伸手去抓他，对方就从钩子上摘下了锅。最后，他不得不向后弯腰，以错过反手挥来的一击，平底锅贴着他的脸打过，堪堪拉开几厘米的距离。

汉尼拔设法用左手抓住对方拿着锅子的手腕，右手锁住喉咙，重重砸上冰箱，以期击晕他，但那人似乎预料到了这点，在最后一刻把头向前仰去，冲击的力量落在了他的后背与肩上。

汉尼拔猛地扭转他的手腕，令其大叫起来，扔下煎锅。他在对方的喉咙上施以更大的压力，而那人则拉扯着桎梏住他喉咙的手，一副绝望的模 。但再次让他惊讶的是，这人左脚脚跟蓄力猛击汉尼拔右膝膝窝，同时将手放在他胸前，用力推开。汉尼拔右边的膝盖失去了知觉，无法保持平衡。他感觉自己向后摔去，于是抓住对方的衬衫前襟，带着人一起倒下。

他们尴尬地砸在地上，汉尼拔仰躺在地，那人趴在他身上，汉尼拔看着对方震惊的表情，不禁有些晃神。对方看起来不知所措，但随即脸色坚定起来，伸出双手欲掐汉尼拔的喉咙。汉尼拔在他们接触前击开他的手，抓住他的上臂，迅速将他们翻转过来，改变了两人的姿势。他跨坐在这人身上，直身跪起，令他趴在地上，使其处于更加不利的地位。对方立即试图爬开，但汉尼拔抓住他的腰，隔着层层衣料找到他的皮带，把他拖了回去。他的橡胶鞋尖扒住油布地毡以阻止向后滑动，运动鞋吱吱作响着划过地板，但在汉尼拔把他拉回身下时，他的鞋几乎派不上任何用武之地。这人立即试图翻过身来面朝他，但汉尼拔将他推了回去，用自己的身体压住他，将他按在地上。他再次用一只胳膊锁住他的喉咙，向后拉去，令其后背弯成拱形，听到对方脊椎伸展发出咔吧声。

男人在他的身下挣扎、拱起、扭动、跳跃，试图把他甩掉。这种感觉是如此性感，以至于汉尼拔发现自己越来越硬。

但汉尼拔知道这人已经输掉了这场战斗，不管对方是否认输。他微笑着，胯部一边下压，一边在喉咙上加重施压，进一步控制住对方。男人气喘着，发出微弱的痛苦呻吟，挣扎着寻求呼吸，最后，身体瘫软下去。

躺在男人身上，汉尼拔在一番扭打后喘着粗气，但他从未感到如此富有生气，如此活力丰沛。他把鼻子埋在男人的脖颈间，嗅着他的气味，同时享受着男人的身体被压在他下面的感觉。他的唇寻上颈动脉，贴上去，含入嘴中，感觉到血液通过它时强烈的脉搏。这人没什么大碍。他的舌头在男人汗津津的脖子逗留了会儿，才不情愿地把嘴移开。

他从未如此接近被捕或死亡。这个年轻人相当非比寻常，他必须为他想出一些更特别的东西。但首先他需要答案。

他从那人身上下来，把他翻过来，端详着他的脸，现在他已经昏过去 。脸颊因挣扎出力而泛着绯色，皮肤上覆盖着一层淡淡的汗光，头发卷曲，眼睫浓密，唇瓣樱红。汉尼拔意识到这个年轻人非常俊秀。甚至会有人说他漂亮。他自前额上拂开一绺汗湿的头发，抚摸着感受它的质地。他总是觉得卷发在审美上很有吸引力，性感，还有点不羁，因此他更容易被卷发的人吸引，这可能就是他选择了那个搭车客的原因。

他检查了对方的口袋，拿出了他的钱包和一个折叠的信封。

站起来，他俯视着这人，说道：“从来没有哪只羔羊会自愿钻入狮穴。你可真是份不同寻常的美味，不是吗？”

说罢，他迈着轻快的步伐走出房间，为他特别的客人做起准备。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者原话：  
> 在下一章中，威尔和汉尼拔进行了一次谈话。但不出所料，他们中只有一个人享受它。


	7. 第七章

早上六点半刚过，安顿好新客人，汉尼拔就放出了狗。

在后门、前门以及他的卧室里都有呼叫按钮，按钮按下时，谷仓后面的狗窝里会发出嗡嗡声。就像之前把杜宾犬遣走的“家”这个词一样，蜂鸣器发出的命令会让它们立刻回到主动巡逻的状态。

他按下前门的呼叫按钮，走到客厅窗户前观察前院。

灰蒙的天空低悬，云雾仍笼罩着树顶，但雨已不再落下。水珠从常青树低垂的树枝上不断滴落。

杜宾犬从谷仓的方向飞奔而来。它们并排跑了一段路，而后散开，朝各自的方向跑去。

眼下它们并没有处于攻击状态，会扑袭、押住任何闯入者，但不会杀死对方。想让它们变得嗜血，汉尼拔必须说出尼采的名字。

一只狗走到门廊上，盯着窗户，崇拜望着他的主人。它短短的残尾摇了一摇，但它在值班，也就只能容许自己表现出这么多感情了。

狗回到院子里，威风凛凛地站着，敏锐机警，先看看南，再看向西，又转向东。低下头，嗅着潮湿的草，最后穿过草坪，不遗余力地嗅了一路。它的耳朵紧贴着颅骨，专注于一种气味，追踪着某种它认为可能会对主人构成威胁的东西。

有时，为了让杜宾犬保持警敏，汉尼拔偶尔会奖励它们，把活的俘虏带回家中，放开他们，让狗去追捕，放弃亲手杀戮的乐趣。那副场面也是不错的消遣。

在四足守卫的掩护下，汉尼拔上楼进浴室洗澡，这一次真的是洗澡了。他把淋浴的水温调到舒适的温度，同时把收音机的音量调低，只放古典乐，没放新闻。他现在不想听新闻，他想要思考。

他脱下衣服，走进淋浴间，双手随意在身上打满肥皂，思绪飘向被锁在楼下的那个有趣的男人。汉尼拔翻了那人的钱包，现在知道对方的名字是威廉·格雷厄姆，并惊讶地发现他是狼陷警局的一名警察，与米勒家同居一镇，正好碰到他们死在自己手里，这可能不是一个巧合，但这只给整件事添加了一层神秘性。此外，根据他在口袋里发现的一封信，可以得知对方刚被FBI入职培训项目录取。真是个了不起的年轻人。钱包里没有别的可以了解对方的东西了——没有任何种类的照片——汉尼拔非常期待他们即将到来的谈话，也不禁再次想起对方是个多么引人注目的年轻人。他一边给自己的小腹打上肥皂，一边回忆他们在厨房里振奋人心的小小争执，闭上眼睛，手往低处游走，回想着最后将这个男人压在身下的美妙感觉。

~~~⊰X⊱~~~

威尔从不自然的睡眠中醒来，眯眼看着头顶明亮的灯光，那刺痛了他朦胧的眼睛。目光集中起来，他皱起眉头，看着周围陌生的景象。然后，他想起了开膛手和被俘的女孩，呻吟起来。天呐，开膛手不仅用假装淋浴的花招胜过了他，还成功制服了他。他手上有枪，却甚至没能伤到对方一根毫毛。

他坐在椅子前方，伏在餐桌上，面对着现代化设备的厨房。他把头转向左边，透过一扇可以俯瞰门廊和前院的窗户往外看。房车仍停在老地方，距屋前大约三十英尺远。

开膛手从另一把椅子上取下了一个坐垫，枕在他脑袋下，这样他的脸就不会难受地贴在木头上了，他的肩膀上还披着一条毯子。对方的这种体贴让他不由得一哆嗦。

他试图抬起头，一阵天旋地转，想起开膛手用手掐住他的喉咙，想要把他掐断气。说实在的，他很惊讶自己居然还活着。

外面，有动静引起了他的注意。一团黑得像烟灰的东西跳跃着穿过绿色的草坪，蹦跳上台阶，穿过门廊。它走到窗前，跳起来，把爪子搭在窗前的凳子上，窥探着他。一只杜宾犬，威尔不禁欣赏起它漂亮的模样，但他不喜欢的是这只狗盯着他看的样子。

他在椅子上挪动了下，链条的叮当声表明，他这会儿或之后都不可能站起来。他的手放在腿上，想举起其中一只，却把两只都举了起来，因为他的手腕被铐住了。

他试着把脚拉开，却发现自己的脚踝被镣铐锁住了。从他的小动作所制造出的嘈杂咔哒声与丁当声来看，还有其他的累赘。

威尔脚踝上的钢铐用一条结实的铁链拴着。第二根长得多的链子，由一个链环与第一根链连相接，绕在粗实的椅子腿上，缠过椅橕，又盘回他的两脚间。

他坐在一张长桌前，那是张漂亮的抛光橡木桌，与整栋屋子的原木色相得益彰。看起来是老工艺——如果真要他猜的话，大概是阿米希[注1]的手艺。他坐在桌子前方，向后一仰，看了眼桌底，发现这不是由四腿支撑的，而是只有两边板固定，连着脚镣的铁链绕过离他最近的那条横梁，再缠回来扣在钩环上。没有足够的空间让他站起来。即使他能站起来，也得把椅子背在背上，那限制的形状和沉重的分量会迫使他像个驼背山怪一样向前弯下腰来。就算起身，他也无法离开那张拴着他的桌子。

他的手被铐在面前，环绕着右手腕的镣铐上勾有一根铁链，绕了他身体一圈，穿过系着的靠垫缠上椅背梁，再绕回左边的手铐上。这条链子留出了活动余裕，如果他想要的话，可以把胳膊搁在桌上。

他注意到他的钱包和放在桌子中央的FBI的信，僵住了。所以，开膛手现在知道他是个警察，他家住何方了。他也发现了枪，但它远在流理台的角落里，可望而不可即。他记得他开了三枪，也就是说还剩一发子弹。他深深叹口气，双手合十，身子往后一靠，等待着。

他嗓子又渴头又痛，但至少他还活着。他又看了一眼窗户，看到那只杜宾不再盯着他，松了口气。

然后，他就看见草坪上有两只狗在来回巡哨，嗅着草地与空气，偶尔停下来竖起耳朵细听，接着又走开，显然是在站岗。所以，即便他躲过了开膛手的侦查，走到屋外去寻求帮助，那些狗也可能就在那里巡逻，并把他撕碎。天哪，他太天真了，还以为自己能做到。

他被铁链锁在桌上坐在那里，感到无比耻辱。他没有保护好自己，更糟的是，他辜负了阿比盖尔。他唯一的安慰是，他没有对她说什么，没有给她希望再让她失望。

他双手合十放在桌子上，身体前倾，直到额头压在大拇指后面，闭上眼，等待着那不可避免的会面。

接着，他听到了走近的脚步声。

他抬起头，睁开眼睛。

开膛手从洗衣房走进厨房，显然是看过阿比盖尔才回来，威尔又感到一股新的耻辱。他希望对方没有告诉阿比盖尔，刚有个愚蠢的警察想要救她，结果现在自己也被锁在楼上桌前。

开膛手扫了他一眼，微笑道：“啊，很好，你醒了。”然后拿起一条围裙，系在腰间，二话不说地走到冰箱前，取出一盒鸡蛋，放在水池旁的柜台上。他熟练地单手将八个鸡蛋打碎在碗里，将蛋壳扔进垃圾桶，把碗放在冰箱里，开始剥百慕大洋葱，把它们切碎。他持刀的样子像个手艺炉火纯青的厨师，动作又快又稳。

威尔已经超过十二个小时没吃东西了，可是，他还是沮丧地发现自己突然间饿得要命。洋葱散发出他所闻过的最甜美的香味，引得他口水四溢。在发生了这一切后，他很惊讶自己居然还能有胃口。

开膛手把洋葱放在一边，把一只长柄煎锅从钩子上取下——不费吹灰之力，他很恼火地注意到这点——将它放在炉子上，继而从冰箱里拿出一些用肉铺纸包着的香肠，开始煎炸。他在厨房里行动自如，似乎非常享受，还保持着工作区的整洁，每完成一项任务，都要彻底洗遍手，并用毛巾，而不是抹布擦干。

威尔看着他做饭。在厨房争斗时，他只看了对方一眼，现在他可以真正地审视他了。他并不像自己所期望的那样，不是什么圆脸、白唇、四方下巴的恶棍。他外表英挺，深邃的双目与光亮的金发形成了明艳对比，他还长着高耸的颧骨，威尔猜是继承自他的斯拉夫祖先。他也比威尔估计的要年轻一点——32岁左右？那双清澈的眼里也没有任何疯狂的迹象，五官疏朗，嘴唇宽厚，笑容可掬。他衣着整洁，上身穿着一件褐红的套头V领毛衣，卷着袖子，下身是条深灰色便裤，脚上踩着一双休闲皮鞋，没穿袜子。任何一个看到他的人都不会怀疑他是一个杀人犯。他看起来更像你在广告中能看到的那些男模，身上都是拉夫·劳伦那样时髦服装设计师的气派货。

最后，开膛手把煎锅从炉子上拿下来放在一边，走到餐台前。他从桌旁拉出一把椅子，面向威尔坐下，右腿交叠在左腿上，向后仰身，右肘搁在桌上，看上去轻松惬意、成竹在胸。

屈辱，本来似乎要把他吞噬，现在却暂时烧尽了。一种古怪的结合，积郁的愤怒与痛苦的沮丧取而代之。

“现在，”开膛手说，“我肯定你饿了，等我们小谈片刻，就给你一份富含蛋白质的美味炒饭。不过，为了挣得这份早膳，你得告诉我是什么让你来到我的房车里，以及你是如何得知该来此处寻找阿比盖尔的。”

威尔瞪着他。

开膛手面带微笑道：“威尔，别以为你能瞒着我。是威尔，对吧？弗吉尼亚州狼陷的威廉·格雷厄姆警官？”开膛手说着敲了敲桌上的钱包。

威尔宁愿下地狱也不愿告诉他任何事。

“事情是这样的，威尔，”他友好地说，“我无论如何都会杀了你，只是还不确定方式。可能是当着阿比盖尔的面。她之前见过尸体，但她从来没有亲自在场，听着那最后一声尖叫，看着他们眼中的光芒渐渐消逝。”

威尔竭力不移开视线，没流露出软弱的模样，但一想到自己会被这人杀死，而阿比盖尔被迫看着，就让他感到恶心。

“无论我选择怎样杀你，如果你不愿意和我说话，我只会让你的处境更加艰难。我有不少喜欢的事，可以在你死前或死后完成。乖乖配合，我就等你死后再做。”

威尔试图从他的眼睛里看出一丝疯狂的迹象，但没有成功，这个人看上去和他外表一样理智清醒。

“如何？”

“你为什么把阿比盖尔锁在楼下的房间里？你他妈到底是个强奸犯还是杀人犯？”威尔不答反问。

“我从未那样碰过她，”他说，看上去真的被冒犯了，“我希望你不要再使用这种粗俗的语言。”

“那你为什么要让她活着，还把她关起来？你对她有什么企图？”

“我对阿比盖尔的打算与你无关。我们讨论的是你。”

“反正你已经说了要杀我，告诉我又有什么害处呢？就当迁就我这个要死的人吧。”

开膛手凝视他片刻，笑了。“那好。我现在已经33岁了，虽然对眼下的生活方式较为满意，但它确实造成了一些障碍。例如，我知道我永远都不可能有自己的妻子儿女过所谓的正常生活。与某人太亲近会有很大的风险，让我的业余活动被发现。此外，在家人面前隐藏自己不可或缺的一部分是不可接受的。当你有了配偶与孩子，你应该能够与他们分享你生活的方方面面。但这并不意味着我到了这个年纪，不像其他人一样渴望这种事。”

威尔突然对谈话的方向产生了不祥的预感。

“当我杀了阿比盖尔的父母时，我本也打算杀了她。但她出乎了我的意料。她没有像她这个年龄的孩子那样跑着躲起来，也没有歇斯底里地哭喊尖叫，而是拿起一把步枪，站起来想杀了我。我看得出她想杀了我。如此不可限量。就在那时，一个想法开始形成。我固然不能拥有一个正常意义上的家庭，但我可以创造一个我自己的家庭，一个知道我是谁并接受它的妻子和女儿。我可以回到家中，与配偶和孩子自由谈论我的嗜好，而不必对他们隐瞒任何事情。”

“好吧，那我就直说了。”威尔说着，看着开膛手，再次寻找他眼中的疯狂，“你杀了阿比盖尔的父母，然后绑架了她，想让她成为你的女儿？你想创造一个……什么——一个谋杀家庭？”他的舌头难以置信地打结了。

“话粗，但理不粗。喔，这需要大量工作与调节，不过我相信她几乎已经准备好接受我作为她的父亲了。我把尸体带回家，在她面前处理，让她帮我。刚开始处理人体时，她有点神经质，但我很高兴地发现，她有屠宰大型动物的经验，比如鹿，所以这对她来说并不是什么大的飞跃。我相信她现在甚至能享受它了。”

“所以你带走了萨拉的尸体？”威尔问道。

“正是。”

“那妻子呢？”威尔问道，仍然难以接受这个事实，“你也把她锁在某个房间里了吗？”

“我一直没能找到合适的人选。”他皱眉道。

“那么到底要符合哪些条件呢？”威尔问道，好奇像切萨皮克开膛手这样的刽子手会找什么样的配偶。

“我希望能找到一个有勇有谋、出人意料之外、又拥有强烈保护意识的人。她会成为阿比盖尔的好母亲与榜样，保护她，她会成为我的灵魂伴侣与热情的爱人。可惜你不是个女人，格雷厄姆先生。”开膛手若有所思地看着他说，“我觉得你就很完美。”

威尔从起初对这句话的惊讶中恢复过来，讽刺道：“那真是我的损失。”

“你也像我一样善于隐藏自己的真实身份，”他说，仍密切看着威尔的双眼。

“什么意思？”威尔说，见这人看他的样子，有点不安。

“看看你自己吧。只看着你，人们永远不会猜到你既是一名警官，又是一个有资格被FBI培训计划录取的人。像你这样孩子气的长相与不入流的穿着，我可能会猜你是个大学生，或是某个修车厂的机械师。但当你把枪指着我准备扣动扳机时，从你脸上的表情来看，我就知道你想杀了我。柔软的、迷惑性的外表下隐藏着刚毅。”

“呵，俗话不是说，不能以貌取人吗。你就是一个很好的例子。”

开膛手耸耸肩。“不错。”他说着，双脚落地，身子在椅子上向前倾近。威尔突然注意到他手里拿着一把不知从哪儿冒出来的刀，刀本身不大看起来却叫人瘆得慌。

“情况是这样的，威尔——要么你把我想知道的一五一十地告诉我，要么你就坐在那儿，等我拿这把刀割你的脸。你每拒绝回答一个问题，我都会取下一块——耳垂，鼻尖。就像雕刻贝骨一样。”

他说这话的口气并不是威胁，而是陈述事实，威尔知道他有这个嗜好。

“如果需要的话，我可以待上一整天，”他说，“而你早在死前就会丧失神智。”

“行吧，好。”

“好什么——谈话还是凌迟？”

“谈话。”

“好孩子，”开膛手说，又向后靠了靠，温和地微笑着。

如果真到那种地步，威尔是抱有必死的决心的，但他觉得没有必要忍受不必要的痛苦。

“那么，来自弗吉尼亚州狼陷的格雷厄姆警官，你是如何来到我的房车里的？请从头开始，不要遗漏任何细节。”

“好。但我可以先喝点什么吗？我渴死了。如果你有的话，能来两片阿司匹林就更好了。”

“当然。”

他在水槽边接了一杯水，往里面放了三块冰，正要拿来，又停住脚步说：“要不要再加一片柠檬？”

威尔知道他不是在开玩笑。狩猎归来后，他正在认真把自己从野蛮猎手的角色转变成会计、律师、房地产经纪人、医生，或者任何被认为是正常的角色中。有些反社会者的虚假人格，甚至比有史以来演技最高超的一流演员的表演还要更令人信服，此人可能就是其中之一。浸淫在肆意屠杀后，他需要这段时间的调整，来提醒自己文明社会的礼仪规矩。

“不，谢谢，”他婉拒了柠檬的提议。

“并不麻烦，”对方彬彬有礼地跟他保证。

“水就好。”

他放下杯子，把一个内衬软木的陶瓷杯垫塞在下面。然后走出房间，回来把两粒白色药丸放在他面前的水旁。他又坐回椅上，耐心等待着。

威尔检查了药片，看到每粒前面都印着“拜耳”字样，知道它们可以安全服用。他用戴着镣铐的手拿起药片，放进嘴里，意识到开膛手注视着他的一举一动。刚把药含进嘴里，他就用双手举起杯子，链条松开的程度刚够他倾斜杯身，不尴不尬地喝水。他渴得要命，几乎喝光了杯里的水才停下，又叹了口气，坐回去。清凉的水在他干涩的嘴与酸痛的喉咙尝来宛如天堂。

开膛手站起来，重新斟满水杯，把它放在他面前，又坐了下来。

“我刚才走进房间时，”开膛手说，“你正交叉双手坐着，低着头。你在祈祷吗？”

“没有。”

“对我撒谎毫无意义。”

“我没有撒谎。我当时没在祈祷。我很惊讶你居然信祈祷和上帝。”

“上帝是恐怖的。在德州的上周三晚上，他让坠落的教堂拱顶砸死了34个对他顶礼膜拜的人。”

“那么杀死这些人让上帝感到高兴吗？”

“祂感觉到力量，”开膛手笑着说，“现在，你已经喝了水，我想知道昨晚的全部细节。记住，”他说着，用那把瘆人的小刀敲了敲桌子，“凌迟。”

威尔点点头。然后他把一切都告诉了他，从他在米勒家门前发现房车和莎拉的红色野马开始，他看到灯还亮着，就决定停下来打声招呼。

“那个点进行社交拜访有些晚了，不是吗？”汉尼拔好奇地问。

“是的。但当时我在外边喝了酒，庆祝FBI的录取通知信，喝得忘乎所以，比平时喝得还要多。再加上我在高中时就有点喜欢萨拉了，她不常来狼陷，我又不想错过在她离开前见到她的机会。当时，威士忌让我觉得这主意还挺好，”他耸耸肩说。

汉尼拔点头，心想命运的曲折是多么妙不可言。“继续，”他说。

威尔把一整夜都详细讲来，单调地讲述着他的故事，不是刻意为之，而是因为他突然想不出还能怎么说。想到昨晚发生的事，似乎仍有些不真实，就像被困在噩梦当中，如果他能醒来，就会发现自己安然无恙地躺在床上，而这一切都没有发生过。

要是真有那么简单就好了。

他就这样平铺直述，重复当晚发生的事。

尽管他无精打采地背诵着事情经过，开膛手却听得全神贯注。开始时，他懒洋洋地靠在椅子上，但等威尔结束时，他已身体前倾，弓背朝着威尔。

他有几次打断他提出问题。最后，他坐了会儿，陷入沉思。

威尔无法看他一眼，只双手合十放在桌子上，低头看着桌子。

几分钟后，他看到开膛手站了起来。对方回到厨房，又把炉子打开，继续做饭。

威尔闻到了锅里黄油加热的味道，洋葱开始变成棕色。但在叙事时，他已经丧失了食欲，洋葱的香味也没能把它唤回来。

最后，开膛手说：“我没有立刻在米勒家闻到你的气味，倒是奇怪。”

威尔皱起眉头，因为他记得当时看到开膛手站在米勒家的走廊上，抬头嗅了嗅空气。“你能做到吗？你可以像外面的那些狗一样嗅出人们的气味？”他说，头偏向窗户。

“通常是这样的。”他说，这并没有冒犯他，他说得似乎很严肃，“我的感官异常敏锐。你一定不止一次在夜里发出声音。你肯定不会那么悄无声息。我甚至本该听到你的呼吸声。”

接着传来搅蛋器在碗里哗啦打鸡蛋的声音。

他闻到了烤面包的味道。

“在一所寂静的，屋主已死的房子里，你的动作应该会在空气中涌动，就像一股凉风吹过我的后颈。我走过你刚走过的地方时，就会感觉到你走动时空气的移动。”

滋滋声比炒洋葱的声音更响，一股新的香味扑鼻而来。

“但我没看见你。”他说，皱着眉头，停顿了一下自己的动作，似乎这让他感到不安。他看着威尔说：“我怎么会没注意到你呢？是什么让你这么特别？”

开膛手看起来真的很困惑。威尔认为，像对方这样谨小慎微的人，知道自己忽视了一个实际上和他一起站在屋中的人，确实会让他感到不安，因为这种事一旦发生过一次，就有可能再次发生。

威尔不想惹恼开膛手，尤其是在他还被锁着，无力保护自己的时候，所以他喃喃道：“如果我有那么特别的话，还会被锁在你的桌子边上吗？”

开膛手若有所思地看了他一会儿，而后道：“我想你是对的。”

几分钟后，开膛手把盘子端到桌上。威尔抬起头，在那人把一只手放在他面前时动了下他的手。

“我不会让你用手抓东西，我会给你一把叉子，”他说，“因为我想你已经看到了扔出叉子，试图戳我的眼睛毫无意义。”

威尔点头。

“好孩子。”

开膛手用另一只手抓住餐巾一角，迅速铺开，横放在威尔的腿上，熟练得就像那种高级餐馆的服务员。

威尔低头一看，看到一盘热气腾腾的炒蛋，里面有香肠、洋葱、融化的奶酪，还有看上去像菠菜一样的东西。他甚至闻到了香料的味道，上面撒了些切碎的欧芹。两块奶油吐司整齐地按对角线切成薄片，围着中间的炒蛋。

由于威尔打碎了玻璃咖啡壶，开膛手给他倒了些用另一个咖啡壶煮的，问他要多少糖，把咖啡放在盘子旁边。

刚才已经饿过了劲，威尔现在几乎看都不想看到食物。但他知道他必须吃点，所以他扒了几口香肠炒蛋，啃了点烤面包，喝了咖啡。他不得不承认味道真的不赖，但他不可能都吃完。不过，他多少吃了些东西，加上咖啡和阿斯匹林，至少减轻了他的头痛。

而开膛手则坐在桌子的另一端，津津有味地吃着，但既没有发出声音也没有撒漏。他的餐桌礼仪无可指责，不时用餐巾拭一下嘴。

威尔深陷自己的灰暗中，开膛手越显出享受早餐的样子，他就越味同嚼蜡。

开膛手吃完盘中的食物，灌了口咖啡。

“你看起来郁郁寡欢的，威尔。”他说。

威尔无心答复。

“我怀疑你现在感觉像个失败者。毕竟，你是一名警官，你可能会觉得自己辜负了阿比盖尔，辜负了自己，也辜负了上帝，如果祂真存在的话。”

那正是他所想的，他厌恶开膛手把他读得这么透。“你还留着我干什么？”威尔反问。他真正的意思是， _为什么要让我经历这一切，为什么不干脆杀了我，结束这一切呢？_

“我还没想好。我发现你是独一无二的，无论我对你做什么，都必须是特殊的。我需要进一步考虑一下。也许我该打碎你的精神。在阿比盖尔之前，那间屋中也有过其他俘虏，但意图不同。起初一两天，他们都以为自己会被吓疯，但他们错了。把一个人逼疯，真正的不可救药的疯狂，需要的时间不只一两天。有些俘虏保持了数星期的理智，而有一个在第十八天就崩溃了，但还有三例特别的，持续了足足两个月才崩溃。”

威尔的目光越过桌子，对上他的视线。FBI知道开膛手留下的标志性杀戮场面，但他们不知道他带走和杀害的所有其他人身上发生了什么。这个男人手上的性命，比他们所知的要多得多。

“心理上的折磨比肉体上的折磨更加有趣，也更难实施，”开膛手说，“精神比身体要坚忍得多，是一个更大的挑战。当精神垮下时，我敢说我能听到破裂的声音，一种像骨骼碎裂一样响亮而令人满意的声音——啊，那样余音绕梁。

“他们崩溃时，有些人就在地上翻滚，扭打，撕扯衣物。他们互扯对方的头发，刨花对方的脸，有的还狠狠啃咬自己，把自己咬出血来。他们用许多别出心裁的方法将自己致残。他们哭泣着，接连数小时，有时数天，甚至在睡梦中也不曾停下。他们像疯狗一样狂吠，尖叫，挥舞手臂，仿佛相信自己能飞离尘世。他们会产生幻觉，所见之物对他们而言比我更加可怕。有些人会开始持续说些语义不明的话。它们被称为谵语。你知道这种情况吗？真是令人着迷。就像一种未明的语言，一种嘶吼或恳求的呓语。有些人失去了对自己身体机能的控制，沉溺于污秽之中。混乱却引人入胜——人性真正的基本状态，大多数人只在疯狂的状态下才会承认。”

威尔吞咽了下，觉得恶心。但是，无论他怎么努力，他都看不出这人的眼睛里有什么疯狂，只有平静与警惕。他看着他的眼睛，原以为会看到一只疯狂的畜生。但他所看到的只是一个人——一个活在人类残忍那端的人，但尽管如此，他仍然只是一个人。而这个人使他胆寒。

“有些人在精神紧张的沉默中寻求庇护，”开膛手继续说，“但我总是打破他们的幻想。”

“最激烈的体验就是展现仁慈，”威尔说，但他不知道这句话是从哪儿来的。这些话听起来像是在恳求，他不想让这个人以为他是在求饶。即使在绝望中，他也不会卑躬屈膝。

开膛手的脸上突然露出一个孩子气般的微笑。威尔以为他是在笑自己说的话，被自己的天真逗乐了，但事实并非如此，因为他接下来的几句话清楚说明了这一点。

“也许我想让你做的，威尔，”他说，“是对阿比盖尔最后的考验。不是在她面前杀了你，而是看她是否能毫不犹豫、毫无悔意地杀了你。那我就能确定她已经准备好作为我的女儿站在我身边了。你可以见证她脱变的光辉时刻。”

_老天啊。_

“你会为她做出最大的牺牲。毕竟，你是为她而来的。命运似乎为你选择了一条不同的道路。”

苍天啊，千万别。他不能成为阿比盖尔最终的考验，就算身负镣铐，他也会想办法自杀，而不会让他把自己带到楼下那个房间，把那个年轻女孩儿变成像他一样的怪物。他会咬开自己的手腕，吞下舌头，设法从台阶上摔下来，扭断脖子，诸如此类。千方百计。

开膛手显然意识到自己已经把他从灰暗的绝望中惊醒，拖入了赤裸裸的恐惧，又微微一笑——把注意力转向他的早餐盘子。“你打算吃完吗？”

“不。”

“那就由我代劳了。我每次打猎回来，胃口总是很好。”他说着，朝威尔笑笑。

他站起来，拿起威尔的盘子，放在自己面前的位置上。他用了威尔的叉子，而不是自己的，切下一口大小的香肠，放进嘴里，愉悦地轻哼一声。缓缓地，诉诸官能般，从嘴取出叉子尖，唇紧含在周围，滑落之际，还用舌头留下最后一舔，威尔看着，无法扯开视线。

他把香肠吞了下去，说：“我可以在叉子上尝到你的味道。你的唾液里有一种宜人的滋味——除了淡淡的苦涩。毫无疑问，那不是寻常成分，只是胃疼的结果。”

威尔闭上眼也逃不开，于是病态般着魔地注视着对方，看男人享受肉欲般，吞食他剩下的早餐。

吃完后，他开始收拾盘子、杯子和银器。他从威尔的膝盖上拿起餐巾，抓住他的下巴，抬起他的脸，像对待孩子一样用餐巾帮他擦嘴。他停顿了下，拇指拭过威尔嘴角上方，像是那儿粘了一块食物碎屑。威尔试图保持不动，让开膛手完成他在做的事，但那拇指轻轻划过他的下唇，他倒吸了一口气，惊讶地抬起头来。

“你的相貌确实十分动人，威尔。”开膛手若有所思地看着他说，“这么漂亮的嘴，秀气的眼睛。如果你不是那么浑身凌乱、汗流浃背、蓬头盖面，头发被雨水弄得凌乱不堪的话，我倒是很想看看你的模样。我想，一定无比惊艳。也许我之后该给你洗个澡，刮下胡子，”他沉吟般道。

威尔吓得睁大了眼睛。 _什么鬼？_ “我以为你要杀了我？”

“哦是的。但我也说过，我还不确定。无需着急，对吧？”

威尔还以为事情不可能更糟，但它就是急转直下了。想到这个男人给他洗澡，亲密地抚摸他，他的恐慌再度浮现。

开膛手把盘子拿到水槽里，戴上黄色橡胶手套，连同碗、锅和器皿一起手洗。他效率很高，也很讲究，用的是热气腾腾的水，花了不少柠檬味的洗洁精。

威尔还有一个一直萦绕心头的问题，最后他问：“为什么是米勒家？为什么偏偏选他们？这不是随机的，对吧？你对米勒医生的态度让我觉得他在某件事上错待了你，可我想不出他是怎么错待你的。”

“不，你说得对，”他说，随意扫视了一下，“这不是随机的，”他同意道，一边用一块塑料百洁布擦洗着煎锅，“几个月前，我写了一篇论文，发表在《美国医学杂志》上。

“那么你是个医生了？”

“很多连环杀手都是这样，”他说着，冲威尔微笑，“我目前在急诊室工作。我很惊讶，考虑到丢失的器官，你竟然没有猜到。”

事实上，威尔也怀疑过，但他没有说出来。“所以，你是一名医生，你拿器官作为战利品。你不觉得，有点做作吗？你就不能拿一绺他们的头发来代替吗？”

“我并没有将它们当成战利品，威尔。像你说的那样，把所杀人的一部分放在冰箱里，时不时看它们一眼，这确实有点故作姿态。我实际上很好地利用了它们。”

“你是什么意思——教阿比盖尔？”

“不，威尔。”开膛手摇头微笑道。他关掉水龙头，对着威尔说：“我只是喜欢鲜肉的味道。”

威尔的大脑陷入几秒空白，试图自我保护，不让自己的思绪陷入这样可怕的境地。最后，他深吸了几口气，试图控制住胃里的恶心，说道：“请告诉我，香肠不是用人肉做的。”

“看你脸上的表情，我相信你已经知道答案了，威尔。”开膛手说，欣赏着威尔脸上觫然的神情，转身又把水龙头打开。

威尔不得不吞咽了几下，以防他吃下的那一小部分再吐出来。不知怎的，他觉得如果自己吐得满桌子都是，开膛手不会给他好脸色看。

“但是，就像我说的，”开膛手继续说道，好像什么都没变似的，“我在《美国医学杂志》上发表了一篇论文，投入了大量时间和研究，获得了医学界的好评。但在接下来的一期中，莎拉·米勒对我部分研究的正确性提出了反驳。当然，她错了；我的研究是可靠的。我做了一些调查，发现莎拉是一名护士，目前住在巴尔的摩。她的反驳听起来像是另一个医生所写的东西，再深入了解后，我发现她的父亲是个医生。我找到了他过去写的几篇论文，发现驳论风格完全一致。我猜他帮她写这篇文是为了让她在医院里得到关注，可能会在某种程度上提升她的事业或地位。我还了解到她将在感恩节去探望她的父母，这给了我一个绝佳的机会杀死她和她的父亲，因为他们的粗鲁。”

“就因为她挑战了你的部分研究，根本不是杀了她的理由！在这个国家，我们有言论自由权，她完全有权利表达自己的观点！”

“我的研究发现是可靠的，我花了差不多一年的时间才完成，但那篇用了寥寥数日撰写的驳论，不仅让人们对我的研究产生了怀疑，也让人对我的能力起了疑心。这是我所不能容忍的。”

“老天啊！”威尔说，“你不能因为你觉得谁怎样轻视了你就随随便便杀了他们。你完全可以简单地写下你自己的反驳，用事实来支持你的研究结果。”

“即便我这样做了，萨拉和她父亲也已经在一些人的脑海里播下怀疑的种子。损失已经造成，这是不可挽回的。”

“那么米勒太太呢？她又对你干了什么！你以为把她清理干净，把风信子放在她手里道歉，就能粉饰太平了吗？”

威尔在开膛手的脸上瞥见一丝惊讶，知道自己正确猜出了花的意思。

开膛手看着他的目光里带上一丝赞赏，说：“米勒太太是间接伤害。如果可以的话，我会放她一条生路。但是，若她的丈夫和孩子都死了，她活着也不会快乐，所以，在某种程度上，我帮她做了件好事。”

“天啊，”威尔说，又低头看着桌子。所以莎拉在米勒医生的帮助下，写了一篇驳论，却不知道她反驳的文章是一个连环杀手写的，而她和她的父母就这样死了。

每个人的一生都会有种种顿悟——或者至少是顿悟的机会——威尔想到米勒一家，内心就涌起一股新的辛酸悲怆。萨拉，美丽的萨拉，在杂志上读到了一篇文章，也许跟她的父亲提了几句，决定一起写一篇驳论，却从没怀疑过这将给他们整个家庭带来怎样悲惨的后果。萨拉无法结婚、生子，再无法老去。她的人生旅程被暴力横断，就因为有可能对这个男人的名誉造成了伤害。

威尔默然看着开膛手擦完柜台，清净洗碗盆，刷净水槽。

“你叫什么名字？”威尔突然问。他不知道自己为什么要问这个问题，它就这样冒了出来。他只是厌倦了把他当成"开膛手"。

开膛手看着他，露出真正的讶然，微笑起来。“我叫汉尼拔。汉尼拔·莱克特医生。幸会，威尔，”他说，微微颔首，但未曾切断眼神接触。

威尔只点了点头。汉尼拔。汉尼拔·莱克特。一个极不寻常的人和他不同寻常的名字。

威尔看着莱克特医生重新把排水架上的盘子、平底锅和餐具用手擦干，把它们放回对应的架子或抽屉。看着他完成日常工作，看起来那么清白无辜。他身上有肥皂、某种昂贵的古龙水和柠檬味洗洁精的味道。尽管如此，威尔发现自己还是幻想着能闻到一丝业火硫磺的气味。

汉尼拔清理完早餐，回到桌边，又坐了下来，身体前倾。“现在，威尔，我在楼上和外面有几件事要做——然后，如果可能的话，我要睡上四五个小时。我今晚要去上班，需要休息以保持最佳状态。毕竟，这是一个漫长的夜晚。所以当你在椅子上移动时，尽量不要发出太多的噪音。而且，如果你不留神，那些铁链会刮伤木头。”

“呵，我可不想糟蹋家具，"威尔讥讽道。

汉尼拔盯着他看了大概有半分钟，然后说：“如果你傻到认为自己可以挣脱，我就会听到锁链的响动，回到这里让你安静下来。如果有必要的话，我可以向你保证，你不会喜欢我之后要对你做的事。”

威尔一语不发。他现在手脚受缚，被铁链五花大绑。他不可能逃脱。

“即使你设法摆脱了桌椅，也无法在那些链条下快速行动，而在场地上巡逻的狗会发起攻击。”

“我见过。”他向他保证。

“哪怕你没有被拴起来，它们也会在你还没走出门口十步远的地方把你扑倒，将你杀了。”

他相信他的话——但他不明白为什么他觉得有必要如此浓墨重彩地强调这一点。

“我曾把一个年轻人放进院子里，”汉尼拔说，“他径直跑到最近的一棵树旁，爬上去，避开了危险，只在右小腿上受了严重一咬，左脚踝上留有轻伤。他在树枝上撑住自己，以为自己在那里就安然无事，等着狗厌烦离开，然后逃走。当然，我本可以把他从树上弄下来，但我决定顺其自然。狗保持着警惕。第三天他睡着了，或者是脱水晕倒，不知道是哪一种，反正他从树上掉了下来。一切立刻就结束了。”

威尔保持沉默。莱克特医生是在表明一个观点：没人能够逃脱。

“那么，你就会保持安静吗？”

威尔点头。

“好孩子，”他说着，手放在他的膝盖上轻轻一拍。

“不要！”威尔说，挪开膝盖，被这一碰吓了一跳。他随即呆住了，意识到自己的错误。这完全是一种本能反射式的爆发，尤其是在这个男人说了要给他洗澡那种令人不安的话后还碰了他的膝，但他知道他应该闭上嘴巴。他的神经紧绷，而这一下让他猝不及防，导致他不假思索地做出了反应。

他看见莱克特医生抬起头来看着他，但他的手还没从膝盖上移开。天啊，他怎么就管不住自己的嘴呢？

“威尔，你知道你是我的俘虏吧，我可以对你随心所欲。如果我想碰你，我就会碰你，你阻止不了我。”

“抱歉，我不是故意的，”威尔说，希望他道个歉，这事就结了。

汉尼拔在铁链允许的范围内，把威尔的椅子从桌子底下拖出了几英寸，让他们更彻底地面面相对。他把双手放在威尔的膝盖上。

威尔一直盯着莱克特医生的下巴，拒绝眼神交流，紧闭上嘴。但随后，对方的手开始向前移动，拇指触及大腿内侧柔软的肌肉，威尔警觉地抬头看着他。“你在干什么？”

“表明立场。当捕食者捕获猎物时，猎物对捕食者的行为没有发言权。你最好现在就接受这一点，威尔。”

威尔咬紧牙关，拒绝做出任何反应。那双手一直移动到他的身体V区，托住他的腹股沟。 _拜托让他停下，拜托让他停下，_ 威尔绝望地想道。

几秒后，那双手滑了下来，莱克特医生突然站起身，松开手，威尔如释重负地松了一口气，都没意识到自己刚一直憋着。就在那时，他觉得自己的头发被粗暴地抓住了，脑袋向后扯去，然后，莱克特医生的嘴狠狠压了上来。

威尔挣扎着，发出痛苦的声音，但莱克特医生牢牢攥着他的头发，另一只手托着他的下巴，修长的手指绕在喉咙上微微施压，以达到控制他的效果。威尔试图从椅子上滑下去，但铁链把他固定住了，退无可退。意识到这是莱克特医生在表明他的统治力，威尔强迫自己放松，迫使自己的身体瘫软下去，不加抵抗。他甚至放松了些齿关，想知道这个人是否会上钩。

汉尼拔继续吻着他那不再反抗的嘴，随后停下，低头看着他。“你很识时务，不是吗？”他说着，松开他的头发，然后，用一种半是情色的方式舔着唇道，“而且，正如我说的，威尔，你的味道很好。”

威尔拒绝看他一眼。他知道自己的脸因又气又窘而红了起来。

汉尼拔拿起钱包和FBI寄来的信，连同那把枪一起放进厨房柜台下面的一个抽屉里。“你再也用不到这些了。”

就在汉尼拔转身欲走，威尔也非常希望他离开时，他突然意识到还有件事需要讨论。“呃，在你走之前，还有一件事……”

汉尼拔停下来，转过身看着他，威尔不安地注意到男人的目光落在他的唇上。

“有什么我可以效劳的吗，威尔？”

“能借用一下你的浴室吗？”他问，对自己的生理诉求感到有点尴尬。

“现在解开所有的锁链太麻烦了，”他说，“如果你真的急，就在裤子里吧。反正我待会儿也要给你洗澡，而且我随时都可以买新的坐垫。”

说完他便转身，不再多言，离开了房间。

_王八蛋！_ 威尔想。留他在这儿尿裤子。威尔决意不会忍受坐在自己排泄物上的屈辱。他有一种想要撒尿的微弱冲动，但还不是很强烈。之后就麻烦了。

穿过起居室，汉尼拔停下来听厨房里的动静。他听不到铁链的哗啦声。他等待着。还是一片寂静。沉默令他心烦意乱。

他不知道该如何处置他。现在他知道了很多关于他的事——但他仍然有许多秘密。

威尔被束缚在他的完全控制之下，散发着绝望与失败的气息。从他的声音里，能听出他已经与死无异，听天由命。可他身上仍有些东西……

用餐区里传来了铁链的敲击声。不响，不是在对桎梏发起猛攻。只是变换姿势时弄出的安静叮当声——也许是他在把大腿收紧，以抑制小解的冲动。

汉尼拔微微一笑。

他上楼走向房间，从衣帽间后面的顶架上取下了一部电话机，走进卧室，把它插进墙面插座上，打了几通电话，助他把人皮外衣牢牢穿在身上。

尽管汉尼拔确信，在他不在家时，杜宾犬绝对不会允许任何人进入他家，但他只保留了两部电话，当他不在家的时候，他会把它们藏在壁橱里。闯入者逃过狗的攻击进入屋内呼叫救援的可能性微乎其微。

打完电话后，汉尼拔出门走向房车。他驾轻就熟地将车牌从弗吉尼亚州改回马里兰州。

狗一一走到他跟前，嗅着他的手和衣服，也许失望地发现只有洗洁精，而没有血的气味。它们渴望得到关注，但它们在站岗，都没有逗留太久，只在接受了脑袋上的一下轻拍，一记挠耳，一句亲热的话后，就返回巡岗了。

“乖，”汉尼拔对每只杜宾说，“乖狗狗。”他知道这些细微而必要的感情表达会让狗保持忠诚。一旦阿比盖尔成为他的女儿，他就得教会它们她也是自家人。

他换完车牌，站起来，抻了下腰，打了个呵欠。他现在累了，所以尸体就等之后再处理。外面很冷，它们应该还能保持相对的完整。

他环顾四周，勘察他的领地。不管怎样，在地面上，风已经停了。空气静止而潮湿，散发着湿漉的青草、泥土、腐败的枯叶和松林的气息。雨停了，太阳开始攀升，薄雾从山麓和屋后的山腰上升起。黑沉的雨云从东南放散开，自此飘远。在这个寒冷的十一月早晨，太阳带来了一丝温度。

汉尼拔笑了，感到心满意足。这是一个不太平的夜晚，事态发生了意想不到的变化，但并非令人不快。绝不令人讨厌。亲吻威尔是一个自发的决定，但他惊讶于自己如此享受。他将不得不做出决定该如何处置他，但不必急于一时。他可以慢慢考虑。他发现自己非常期待今晚下班回家，给对方洗澡剃须。威尔不会喜欢的，但汉尼拔心里有个声音告诉他，他会。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：  
> 1\. 阿米希人的传统工艺全美出名，所制造的家具属于高档品，具有收藏价值。
> 
> 作者原话：  
> 下一章，汉尼拔上班去了，但是猫咪不在，小老鼠们绝对不会无所事事地干坐着！


	8. 第八章

锁链轻声地叮当作响，威尔双手合十放在面前的桌子上，下巴抵在 手 上。从厨房里的钟来看，离九点还差一刻。他已经清醒二十四个小时以上了，期间只在房车里打了会儿瞌睡和在跟莱克特医生冲突后失去意识，坐在这里。

他闭上眼，只为让眼睛休息一下。虽然绝望疲惫又麻木，却没指望能睡着，他只希望阖着眼，让自己的思绪飘向更愉快的时光，从当下悲惨的处境中移开，不去想那轻微却逐渐迫切的内急。他突然又回到狼陷，站在米勒家敞开的门口，但这次他进门时，看到萨拉和她妈妈在厨房桌边有说有笑地吃着派、喝着咖啡。她们挥手招呼他过去，他便关上门，加入她们的行列，看到她们俩让他一阵欣慰。然后，他被动静惊醒，那幅幸福的画面就粉碎了。

他抬起头，坐直了身子，眨巴眼睛看着从餐厅窗户射进来的明晃晃光线。

莱克特医生站在厨岛台，看起来像在做三明治。

“啊，威尔，你醒了。这就好。”

威尔看了眼钟，睁大眼。差不多两点了。

“我还以为得用上一个铜管乐队才能叫醒你呢，”莱克特医生说，“你睡得不省人事。”

他已经睡了五个小时，双眼模糊，脖子僵硬，嘴里发酸。他能闻到自己的体味，觉得浑身油腻。

他还没在睡梦中尿裤子，一种可笑的胜利感 暂时令 他 振作了些 ，因为他还没在这人面前受到那种屈辱。

莱克特医生这会儿穿着一件白色衬衫，袖子卷起，最顶上的纽扣松开，下身是一条细纹花格呢的宽松长裤，脚穿袜子蹬着一双擦得锃亮的鞋。这一定是他的工作服，他忙活时还系着围裙。

威尔看到他臂膀与背上的肌肉随着他的动作而屈伸。难怪自己被压制住了。

莱克特医生端来一个盘子，放在他面前的桌子上。果然，里面装了份三明治。

“烤牛肉加辣根酱配烤酵母卷。”

三明治旁放着几片新鲜水果和一对三角形的奶酪。

“我不想要，”威尔说。

“你得吃些东西。”

“为什么 ？ ”他闷闷道，一面望着窗外的院子。乌云 已经 消散，外头阳光灿烂，明媚的天气似乎在嘲弄他。

“如果你不吃，”他说，“我最后就得强迫喂食。我想你总不希望喉咙里被硬塞一根管子吧。”

他走开了，拿着满满一杯水回来，微笑着说，“你必须保持肾功能，否则它们会萎缩的。”

_这王八蛋_ _！_ 现在他又在想自己有多想去上厕所了。

莱克特医生敲了敲他面前的盘子，说 ： “吃吧。我马上就要去上班了，我可不想迟到。”

威尔看他瞥了眼时钟，意识到 对方 必须在急诊室上第二班——大概是三点到十一点。

“我穿好衣服就走。应该在十一点半左右回来，然后，我们就可以期待今晚了。”他微笑道。

威尔闻言一哆嗦。

莱克特医生在离开前关了餐厅和厨房的灯。从窗户里透入的光线照亮了一切，但每年这个时候，太阳在五点左右就会落山，那时威尔就会坐在黑暗中了，他的思绪更加黯然。

~~~⊰X⊱~~~

汉尼拔走到门廊上，锁上前门，吹哨唤狗。

白昼见短，日渐天寒。他把围巾绕在脖子上，戴上了皮手套。

四只杜宾犬从四方朝他奔来，冲上门廊。它们蹦蹦跳跳地跑向汉尼拔，互相挤挨，都想离他最近，巨大的爪子带着犬齿动物的欢快把木板踩得啪嗒作响。

他弯下腰，轻拍过每一只。他那非同寻常的战利品就锁在里面，需要它们今晚格外警惕。

和人类一样奇怪的是，这些杜宾犬似乎无法察觉汉尼拔情感里的虚伪。对他来说，它们只是工具，而不是心爱的宠物，他对它们的关注就像 为了让 汽车保持最佳性能 定期换油 一样。

毫无疑问，这些狗也像他欺骗它们一样 ， 骗了他。它们的爱无非是对他的敬意——或是敬畏。

他站起身，狗也期待地抬起头。早些时候，它们被蜂鸣器从窝棚里召唤出来，因此，它们现在只处于“追捕并扣押”的状态。

“尼采。”他说。

四只杜宾犬不约而同地绷紧身，直挺挺站着。它们的耳朵听到命令词时啪 地 竖起，但随即又变平了。

它们 乌黑的 眼睛闪闪发光。

陡转身 离开门廊，它们散布在庄园 各处 ，已被提升至攻击状态。

汉尼拔把围巾牢牢绕在脖子上，朝谷仓走去，他的车停在那里。

他 将 房车停在屋前。他原本打算之后 再 处理这些尸体，看低温之下它们还新不新鲜，如果是的话，他会将它们带给阿比盖尔授课，把房车放在这里可以缩短 将 它们抬入地下室的距离。不过，看这天阳光明媚，它们可能会开始腐败，不得不处理掉。威尔在这里打乱了他的日程安排，但想到他今晚下班回家后能从对方身上获得多少乐趣，就一阵兴奋，相比起来这些麻烦还是值得的。

汉尼拔边走，边缓慢地深呼吸，清理自己的思绪，为重返平凡庸碌的世界做准备。他享受自己第二身份的伪装，处于被压抑、被欺骗，被无数谎言统治，在否认、焦虑和虚伪中度过一生的芸芸众生之间，就像 一只狐狸混在一群呆头鸡 里，这些畜禽无法区分敌我，而这对于富有幽默感的狐狸来说是个其乐无穷的游戏。

每天，从早到晚，汉尼拔都在用目光衡量其他人的分量，用佯装友好的触碰检测他们的肉质，摄入他们身上诱人的膘香，在他们之间挑选，就像在市场上挑选包装好的禽肉一样。他不会经常杀死那些在自身公众形象中遇到的人——只在肯定自己可以完美抽身，以及那只禽畜尤其粗鲁，口感保证鲜美的情况下。

如果威尔·格雷厄姆没有打乱他的日常，汉尼拔会花更多的时间来重新适应成为其中一员的角色。他可能会看电视新闻，浏览一期《时代》周刊，以此来提醒自己，那些绝望的人性会用什么来 自我 麻痹，无视真正的动物本性与死亡的不可避然。他可能会在镜前小站一会儿，练习微笑，审查自己的目光。

然而，当他到达银白的雪松谷仓时，他确信自己会顺利融入第二身份不着一丝波澜，而所有注视着他那一池无波古井的人都只会在其中看到他们自己映照出来的脸，心感宽慰。大多数人花费了太多的时间与精力来否认他们的掠夺本性，以至于无法轻易认出其他掠食者。

他打开谷仓门，停了下来，回头看了眼房子，突然希望可以请个病假，休息一天，这样就能有更多的时间和威尔在一起。也许可以带他下楼，把他介绍给阿比盖尔，看看他们俩是否相投。他开始有了一个奇怪的想法。一个意想不到的疯狂而离奇的想法。如果威尔·格雷厄姆是个女人，他肯定能符合汉尼拔的择偶标准。但谁说他的配偶必须是个女人呢 ？ 尽管同性关系在很大程度上仍不受待见，但它正变得越来越为世所容。这肯定会引起部分人的惊诧，但也许他终于找到了自己的天命所归。他已经知道自己喜欢亲吻他，而他怀疑自己会同样享受其他的乐趣。是的，他今晚为他脱衣洗澡时，会衡量他们双方对他的触摸的反应，看他能否让格雷厄姆警官的身体对他做出回应。

他期待地舔了下唇，感到自己的阴茎突然兴奋地一抖动。是的，他非常期待今晚。

~~~⊰X⊱~~~

等莱克特医生关上灯，离开厨房，威尔向后靠在椅上，远离桌子，烤牛肉三明治的味道令他作呕。它没有馊，闻起来就像烤牛肉三明治该有的味道。但这让他想起了之前吃过的人肉制香肠，现在一想到食物他就想吐。

再说，进食就是承认希望，而他不想再抱有任何希望了。他一生都在希望更好的东西，像个陶醉在乐观期望中的傻子。但事实证明，每道希望都像泡沫一样虚无。每个美梦都不过是待碎的玻璃。比如他成为一名FBI探员，向狼陷众人表明自己不仅仅是一个小镇酒鬼的种，是一个抛下孩子的女人所出的梦想。

在这些年里，他从未感到过绝望，真正的走投无路。害怕，有。愤怒，也有。有时惘然，有时也会失意。毕竟，如果你只有八岁，母亲离家出走将你抛在身后，确实令人迷惘。而当你父亲开始借酒浇愁以此来减轻背叛的苦楚并泥足深陷、沉溺酒精时，也确实令人害怕。但他一直坚信，只要他能坚持到成年，他就能摆脱父母的影响，创造自己想要的生活，选择自己的道路。事情似乎终于朝着他所希望的方向发展了。成为一名警员只是一个开始，但被FBI的培训项目录取改变了一切。他的人生即将焕然一新。

但命运似乎又给他开了一个天大的玩笑。

他听到前门在他身后打开，几秒沉默后， 切实 感觉到莱克特医生的目光落在他的后脑勺上，然后门关了，表明对方留下他去上班了。

威尔闭上眼睛，莱克特医生走了，他感到如释重负，泪水顺着脸颊流下。他哭了。自昨晚的恐怖开始以来，已过去那么多小时，他不止一次感到泪水上涌，却生生抑制住了。但现在，造成他一切痛苦和绝望的渊源已经消失，对方看不见自己的软弱，他也无法再阻挡这股洪流。他鄙视自己的哭泣——但只是暂时的。这些痛苦的眼泪是他欣然接受现实的承认，没有希望了。它们冲洗去希望，而这正是他现在想要的，因为希望只会带来失望与痛苦。

在他坎坷的一生中，从八岁起，他就不再轻易哭泣，不曾尽情落泪。那些人只要看到一滴眼泪，就会朝这个没娘疼的、格雷厄姆家的苦孩子投来同情的目光，只有坚强起来、擦干眼泪，才能赢得他们的尊重。所以他忍着，装出一副勇敢的模样。但现在忍住泪水也无济于事了。今晚汉尼拔·莱克特，一个急诊科医生，就要回家了，他只能想象这事发生时，等待他的该是怎样的恐怖。对方已暗示过好多种可能，包括把他带到楼下，让他本想要搭救的女孩目睹他死去，或者，更糟的是，让她亲手杀了他，以巩固他们的父女关系，把她变成一个杀手。再是关于给他洗澡的评论，这让威尔的心揪得更紧，他努力不去想象那种耻辱。

威尔将一生的悲伤与疼痛释放，让它们从身上迸发出来。浸透泪水的抽噎，浑身剧颤，就连胸口都开始疼痛。他的喉咙生涩灼热，无力陷在在叮当作响的铁链里，被囚在椅中，脸皱成一团， 涕泗横流，胃揪成一团，一片冰冷，嘴里能尝到咸涩的味道，喘息着，绝望呻吟着，在令人窒息的明知自己孤立无援的可怕清醒中气息啜然。伶仃孤苦，形影相吊，在穷途末路之际，他盘旋坠入精神黑洞中。

过了一会儿，发动机轰鸣起来。他听到喇叭刺耳的嘟嘟声：短促的两下，继而又是两声。

他抬起头，透过附近的窗户看去，但没看到那辆车。莱克特医生的屋后一定有另一条路，因为房车还停在前面的路上挡着视线。那得意洋洋的喇叭声嘲弄着他，这或多或少又激起了他的怒火。他凝视着外面明媚的阳光，想这会不会就是今生最后一眼。他后悔自己孑然一身过了这么久，没有人陪在身边一起看日暮斜阳，看繁星闪烁的天空，看暴风雨前湍涌的瑰丽流云。他多希望自己能多接触一些人，而不是一再退缩，觉得自己不值得被爱，因为连自己的父母都不爱他。

缘分都已经错过，挽不回也来不及挽回了。他会寂寞而死，就像一直以来寂寞而生——临终时只有一个杀人凶手作陪。这进一步的意识本该让他的泪水再蓄决堤冲出，可是这让他想到了阿比盖尔，一个比他还要年轻的女孩，也曾双亲俱在，备受呵护，也许能拥有正常的生活，读书、交友，未来可期。但汉尼拔·莱克特闯入了她的人生，摧毁了一切。他杀害了她的父母，剥夺了她的自由与尚未做出的选择。她永远都无法完成高中学业，永远都不能参加毕业舞会，永远都不能约会，永远都无法体验爱情。现在他还试图取代她父亲的位置，把她塑造成一个像他一样的刽子手。一想到这，威尔就怒火中烧。

他用衬衫袖子擦了擦眼睛。在经历小小的崩溃后，他实际上感到平静多了。他的心跳慢得出奇，就像一个被强力镇静剂催眠处于无梦休息中的人的心跳。他拉过水，边想边小口啜了些。他没喝多少，因为膀胱总在提醒他需要如厕。

他试着离开桌子起身。但一圈链条把他的椅子固定在支撑桌子这边的一块结实木板上，限制了他的活动。如果他的脚后跟踩在木地板上试图向后挪，可能都动不了分毫，充其量只能一寸接一寸拖动沉重的桌子。就算他付出身家性命，拼上的力气也不足以扯断铁链。

他没有放弃。总有出路，总有解决办法的，而他有大约八个小时的时间来想出一些法子。

他向前倾身，拉紧从左边手铐绕过后背扣住右边的铁链。它缠绕在系带靠垫之后的椅背梁之间。他竭尽全力，希望能听到干材的劈啪声，但他的肌肉猛地一抽，后背和脖颈都疼了起来，他无视疼痛的阻挠，比刚才扯得更加用力，在精良的家具上留下刮痕，然后又是一下——拉呀，拉——用身体牢牢压住铁链的同时把它半抬离地面，猛拽椅背梁，再拽，直到二头肌颤抖起来。拉。他因使劲与沮丧而低哼着，疼痛的芒刺沿着后颈、肩膀而下，扎入手臂。拉！他使出吃奶的劲儿，比方才坚持得更久，咬紧牙关，甚至连下颚肌肉都开始抽搐，他又用力一拉，直到感到太阳穴上的动脉在搏动，看见红、银的光像风车一样在眼皮后面旋转。但没收获任何断裂声。椅子是橡木做的，椅背梁厚实得很，每处关节都紧密接合。

他的心脏怦怦直跳，部分原因是他的挣扎，但很大程度上是因为他充满了一种 解脱 的兴奋感。这简直是疯了，疯了，因为他还被铐着，自从在这张椅子上醒来，就没挣断过，现在也没能接近半分。可时，由于方才的行动，肾上腺素在他的身体里奔 涌 ，他感到无比振奋。威尔脑海中浮现出莱克特医生回家想逗弄新宠物却发现椅子空着时脸上的表情。这相当鼓舞人心。

他的额头上缀满汗珠。

想，威尔，想。先别管椅子。要摆脱它，他必须站起来移动。他得离开桌子，才能对付椅子。对，先是桌子。

他无法向下够到足够远的地方，拧开把他脚踝间的短链和盘绕在桌椅间的长链连接起来的锁环，否则，他的脚就能轻而易举摆脱这两件家具了。

如果他能推翻桌子，那么在桌底倾斜并离开地板时，那一圈绕过桌子支架与他腿上铁链相连的链条就会滑开了。

好了，计划就位，他把椅子向右搬，直到铁链范围限制为止。如果他能把长桌一角抬起来，往左推，他就能全力一搏。他把被铐的手放在桌子底下，举起来。这比他想象的要沉得多——一个两英寸厚的橡木桌板——而且他被迫坐着，没有太多借力。随着他的努力，支架腿的一边向上倾斜了一英寸，接着是两英寸。水杯滑过桌面，从桌上掉下，摔碎在地板上，他嘶声着“是的！”——但是，由于低估了桌子的重量和移动它所需的力气，他不得不放松下来，桌子砰地一声砸落。

威尔舒展了一下肌肉，深吸一口气，马上又投入艰巨的任务中。这一次，他在镣铐允许范围内尽量叉开两脚。他的手掌摊平放在桌下，朝上贴着橡木，拇指面朝自己扣住刨光的圆角边缘。他的腿脚和胳膊都绷紧了，向上推桌子时，脚也跟着用力，桌子每倾斜一寸，腿就站起来一寸，一寸一寸艰难跟进。各方面栓链都不够松，他无法完全直立起来，连一半都做不到，所以只能僵硬而笨拙地蹲着，被压在沉重的桌下。膝盖与大腿承受了巨大的压力，他喘吁着，颤抖着，但坚持了下来，因为每增加一寸宝贵的距离，就增加了借力；他用整具身体搬举，举起，再举起。

三明治盘从桌上滑下，瓷碟碎裂，散落在地板上。

他的脖子钻心地疼，右锁骨像被人用开瓶器拧了。但疼痛没有阻止他。它激励他。痛苦越深，他就越同情萨拉和米勒一家，同情那个被挂在房车壁橱里的年轻人，同情加油站的收银员，以及被汉尼拔·莱克特医生杀害的所有其他人；他越与他们感同身受，就越希望这个人受尽折磨。他带着旧约里的那种心情，此刻不愿别过脸去。他想让莱克特医生被绑在肢刑架上，惨叫着被拉开身体，直到关节爆裂，肌腱撕断。他不想看到他被关进监狱或哪家州立犯罪精神病院，被分析、咨询、怜悯、指导，最大化地保留自尊，接受抗精神病药物治疗，拥有一个私人房间，而一些电视、书籍与TV版电影会根据他的人生试图将他描绘成某种无人理解的受害者。不，威尔想要把他送入一双经验丰富且敢于想象的拷打者手中，看看这个狗娘养的会多喜欢处于另一边。把他放开，让一群狗追着他，撕扯他，看他喜不喜欢。这种强烈的欲望绝不高尚，但它是纯粹的，一种熊熊燃烧泛着强光的高浓燃料，它使他咬牙不懈，熬过忍耐极限。

桌子的这一边 支架腿 离地大概有三英寸——他只能猜测——大概和他 之前举得一样 高，但他的力气还没耗 干 呢。他向后弯成Z形，弓得像个杀千刀的巨怪，把桌子用力举起，膝盖发痛，大腿因牵扯而颤抖，臀绷得比政客贪污捞秽的拳头还紧。他对着桌子大声鼓励自己，像它能听懂人话似的 ： “起来，起，来吧，走你，你这王八羔子，走。高，再高，你能做到的，娘的，走起！”

最初抬起屁股时，椅子纹丝不动，但随着他的手臂在身前举起更高、更远，那绕过背后绑住两手缠绕在系垫后面的铁链收紧，被抬离地面。这时，他同时抬起前面的桌子和后面的椅子。椅子开始像 V 形钳一样，阻止他进一步站起，坚硬的椅缘紧紧抵在他的大腿上，弯曲的橡木椅背顶狠狠咬在肩胛骨下面。

饶是如此，威尔还是挤身抬着桌子，把自己和椅子分开，从蹲着的姿势中再起一寸，然后又一寸。他极尽全力与耐力，发出吃痛的哼声。汗水浸透他的脸，刺痛他的双眼，但他不需要看自己在做什么就能完成 任务 ，所以他干脆阖上了它们。胳膊和脖颈上的青筋 毕露 ， 他 觉得自己好像就要把血管绷断 了 。

一想到要是他无法挣脱，莱克特医生回到家 后 发现地板上都是碎瓷片和碎玻璃，橡木桌子也被铁链划伤了，会怎么对付他，恐惧又爬上心头。

就在威尔的思绪漂移间，桌子撞到了一边，把瓷柜里的碗碟撞得粉碎，墙上的一幅小画也掉了下来。虽然这确实是他一直在拼命争取的结果，但他对这始料不及的成功感到万分惊讶，目瞪口呆地 沉默 了几秒，随即发出一声高呼。他微笑着坐下，等待急促的呼吸恢复正常。

半分钟后，他站起来试图挣脱，铁链仍然卡着。他弯下腰往桌底一看，发现铁链仍在支架 腿 下面，一端还在地板上。

他把桌子往一边推得更远些，直到支架完全离开地面，把一只脚踩在链条上，将它滑向自己，再把支架放回地面。

他向后挪了挪椅子，这次顺利无阻。链条在地板上咔哒作响，不再把他拴在桌子上。

尽管还谈不上自由，更远谈不上安全，但威尔还是振奋不已，因为他至少做了些什么。他的头痛卷土重来，背疼得跟个什么似的，手腕和脚踝像被镣铐擦伤了，关节肌肉因费劲而火烧火燎地疼，然而，他咧嘴笑了，激动万分。

威尔的心跳从疯狂擂鼓中缓了下来，向后靠在垫子上，仍喘着粗气，又惊又喜，大笑起来。“我想我把你的桌子刮伤了，莱克特医生。”他升高嗓门道，随即笑得更大声了。

他用一侧肩头的法兰绒衬衫擦了把被汗水刺痛的眼睛，再擦了另一边。手仍被铐着，他尴尬地向前弯下腰，把粘在额头上的一些汗湿的卷发撩开。

威尔的左眼余光突然瞥见一丝动静。他转向窗户， 差点被吓出魂来，只 见一只杜宾犬站在上面，爪子搭在窗台上盯着他。它那尖尖的脸就在窗户另一边， 在 他们之间只隔了一层玻璃。那双漆黑的眼睛冷酷无情，鲨鱼一般沉着而专注。它好奇地把湿漉漉的鼻子贴在玻璃上，在莱克特医生干净的窗户上留下了一块湿渍。

那只杜宾发出一声微弱的呜鸣，即使隔着玻璃也能听到 ： 既非恐惧，也不是惹人关注，而是一种急切的呜嚎，完美表达了它眼中杀戮的激情，令威尔胳膊上的汗毛倒竖。

他不再笑了。

狗从窗口跳下，消失不见。

他听见它的爪子在地板上发出空空的踩踏声，它在走廊上飞快地来回踱步，急切的呜呜声里间杂着低沉的不平鸣声。

然后那只狗又跳了回来，把它宽大的前爪搭在窗台上，再次与他对视。它被激怒了，威胁地 龇 出长牙，但没有吠叫或咆哮。

也许是水杯或盘子在地板上摔碎的声音，或者是桌子倾翻的声音传到了外面，而这只杜宾正好离得 不远 ，能够听到。那只狗可能已经在窗前站了好一会儿，听着威尔一边咒骂着绑住他的铁链，一边勉力地从桌旁挣脱出来 ； 它肯定听到了他的笑声。狗的视力很差，但它们拥有非凡的听觉与嗅觉。

窗户大约有五、六英尺长，四英尺高，是一整块实心玻璃，如果由许多宽大结实的窗棂隔开，威尔会更有信心，但这开口大得足以让那只焦躁不安的杜宾犬砸穿玻璃扑向他。

肯定不会这样吧。这些狗被训练来巡逻场地，而不是用来攻击房子的。

威尔一动不动地等着，直到杜宾犬再次从窗户跳下去，才走到地板上，捡起那圈多余的链条，以免被绊倒。听着那只狗在走廊上来回踏步，他像侏儒怪一样驼起沉重的椅子， 将它 负重背起。他 艰难挪步 穿过地板向厨房走去，避免踩到地上的玻璃 渣 、碎瓷片和水果，走到墙上的开关那儿，他看到莱克特医生在那里关上了厨房和餐厅的灯。他能感觉到外面的光线已经开始变暗，可不想天黑后瞎转悠。看了一眼厨房的钟，已经快三点半了。幸运的是，电灯开关没有装得太高，所以他把两边的灯都打开了。

他回头一看，又看到窗边的那只杜宾，觉得自己 愈发 暴露。他看着它，杜宾绷紧了身，耳朵贴在脑袋上，又立刻竖起，视线对上他，目不转睛地盯着他。

威尔试着不去理会那只杜宾，在镣铐允许的范围内尽可能向前弯腰，举起背上的椅子。他挣扎着去够那个锁环，它把腿上的短链和原先绕在桌子上的长链连接在一起，现在还绕在椅子的脚蹬架上。可是，即 便 离开了桌子， 手脚被 束缚 成这样 ， 他的 手指 也 够不到那个锁环。

他摇摇摆摆地走进厨房，打开一个又一个抽屉，琢磨里面的东西。

经过墙上的电话插孔时，他停了下来，沮丧地盯着它。如果汉尼拔·莱克特真是一名医生，并试图维持任何形式的社交，以掩盖他的真实本性的话，他就会有一部电话 ； 这不只是前任屋主留下的死插头。他一定把电话藏在了房子里的什么地方。

难怪FBI一直没能抓住他。在掩盖自己的秘密时，他的 一丝不苟 与有条不紊着实令人称奇。作为混乱的使者，他给别人的生活带去破坏，却把自己的事情打理得井井有条，万无一失。威尔几乎要佩服他了。

他继续打开抽屉，在 开到第 四个 时 ，发现了一个收纳盒，里面装着许多小型烹饪工具和小配件。这个人似乎 真的很 喜欢做饭。

他把椅子放在打开的抽屉旁，坐了下来。

外面，杜宾犬又在踱步了，爪子啪啪作响 速度 比刚才还快，几乎是在走廊上来回跑着，前后来回，呜呜叫得更响了。威尔不明白它为什么还这么激动，他又没再打碎盘子或打翻家具了。他静静检查着抽屉，尽量不让链子发出的声响太大，惊动到狗。那畜生似乎意识到他在试图逃跑，但这是不可能的 ； 那只是一只畜生。然而它却令人忧心忡忡地从走廊的一端跑到另一端，又跳起来往窗户里张望，用它那凶狠的黑眼睛盯着他，似乎在说：别碰我主人的东西，混蛋 ！

他从抽屉里取出一个木柄开瓶器，检查了一下螺旋的尖端，把它扔掉了。一把起子。不。土豆刮皮器，柠檬削皮刀。不。他找到了一把八英寸长的重型镊子，可能是用来从密封的罐子里夹取橄榄、泡菜类似的东西。镊子的刀片太大，无法插进手铐的锁孔里，所以他也把它扔了。

然后他找到了理想的东西：一根五英寸长的钢针，他想这应该是个禽肉支架。被绳子捆成了一束，他解开了一根。刚针坚硬，直径也就毫米粗，柄尾尖利，顶部有一个半英寸宽的眼环。小一点的支架是用来固定烤鸡的，而大一点的是用来固定火鸡或其他大型畜禽的。

一想到肥美多汁的烤感恩节火鸡，威尔就立刻想起了它的味道，口水直冒，肚子轱辘作响，真希望自己刚吃了点莱克特医生给他的烤牛肉三明治。

他用右手拇指和食指夹住那根支架，把它的尖端塞进左手手铐的钥匙孔里，实验性地探测着，弄出了不少咔哒声和刮擦声，试图摸索手铐的上锁机制。

他记得看过的很多电影，里面的人用回形针、别针或圆珠笔制作撬锁工具，成功在几秒内就开了锁。十分钟后威尔意识到电影都是 扯淡 。

门廊上，狗不再像之前那样走得那么快了，但它还是 不肯消停 。有两次，他听到它在抓后门，一次相当激动，就像它以为自己能在木头上挖出一个洞来。

威尔换左手拿住支架，在右手铐上捣鼓了一阵，滴答、咔哒、喀嚓、吱嘎，响个不停。他已经汗流浃背，就跟挣扎着推翻那张沉重的桌子时一样。

最后，他沮丧地把火鸡支架扔在地上，它在瓷砖上 乒乓 一跳。

即使他找到了一种更合适的工具来打开镣铐，也要花上几个小时才能最终找到开锁的正确方法。他不能把时间都花在摆脱椅子和铁链的工作上，因为一旦摆脱了束缚，在莱克特医生回来前，还有许多其他紧急任务要做。

他沮丧地砰地关上抽屉，把铁链移开，背着椅子，站起来，一步步朝客厅挪去。

身后，用餐区窗户传来一声诡异的尖叫，吓了他一跳。他回头一看，只见杜宾犬正用两只前爪疯狂抓着玻璃。它的爪子在窗玻璃上吱吱作响，发出的声音就像指甲在黑板上拖拽一样令人焦躁。

他拖脚走着，希望一进客厅，狗就看不到他了。

吱嘎-吱嘎-吱嘎。

爪子，玻璃。

吱嘎-吱嘎。

他一直很喜欢狗，但凡事总有例外。

客厅的两扇窗户都拉上了窗帘，光线昏暗。他走到沙发旁的一张茶几前，摸索着插座外壳，再到台灯底部。在手指终于捏住旋转开关时，他突然怕哪里会冒出一只强有力的手，莱克特医生只是假装去上班，实际上潜回屋内，一直在某个隐蔽的地方饶有兴趣地观察着他的挣扎，说“想得美”，再惩罚自己破坏了他的桌子。

开关在拇指与手指间一片冰凉。冻结在他的皮肤上。

心怦怦直跳，仿佛被囚的鸟儿疯狂扑扇着翅膀，威尔打破了麻痹的状态，按下开关。柔和的灯光照亮房间，他环顾四周，心 在胸腔里不住狂跳， 他 依旧是 一个人。

_老天啊，威尔，控制_ _一点_ _。_ 他想，意识到自己的手在发抖。

他跌跌撞撞 地走向灰色的河 岩 壁炉，壁炉从地板一直延伸到天花板， 横跨绝大部分 房间北墙。中间的 炉膛 没 有生火 ， 这方便了他操作 。

他曾考虑到 地牢 里去，他 之前 在那里看到过那些工具。但他很快就排除了这个方案。

即使他能够到工具，带着手铐、脚镣和铁链，背着那把沉重的橡木椅子，一瘸一拐地走下 地牢 陡峭的台阶，也无疑危险 重重 。而且，他的体力也 不支， 在过去的 二十四 小时里 都 没吃多少东西， 刚还 经历了一场令人筋疲 力竭 的 生理 折磨。 再者 ，他还在发抖，只要迈错一步，就会向前倾 去 ，脑袋 像 蛋壳 一样 砸在水泥 地 上 四分五裂 ，或者 把腿摔成六六瓣 。

此外 ， 就算 他能 拿到一把小到应手的 尖齿锯，也不能 调整到合适的能够出力的角度。 要把下面的铁链从椅子上挣开，他就得把椅子腿之间的三 道脚蹬架 都 折 断，每根都是直径一英寸或一英寸半的橡木，上面缠绕着铁链。要做到这一点，他必须坐着，向前弯下腰，向后看椅子 底下 。即使上面的铁链 足够宽松 ， 让他能伸这么远（ 他怀疑 不能） ，他也只能 无力 地擦 到 木头。运气好的话， 指不定猴年马月能削断 第三 根脚蹬架 。他不得不把注意力转向椅背上 那 五根结实的 梁轴 ， 想怎么 解开上面的链条 ， 即使是 天赋异禀 骨架 柔韧 的 柔术 演员，在威尔 这样手脚 被 捆 的情况下，也无法 把它们 锯开。

凿穿沉重的铁链是不可能的 ，除非能弄到 一把 锯 钢刀。

他只 能采取 比 割 锯更原始的方法。他担心可能会受伤，担心 摆脱枷锁 的过程会有多痛苦，但他已 别无选择。

在壁炉架上， 青铜牡鹿不停在 时钟白色的圆面上 跳动 ，鹿角 嘀嗒 。

四点 差一刻 。

离莱克特医生回来还有七个多小时。时间尚且宽裕。

威尔 挪到壁炉的 底层石板上， 再 走到右边，经过火盆和铜 柴 架，经过深 处的 壁炉架。壁炉两侧都是光滑的灰色河岩——正是他所需要的坚硬表面。

威尔站在那里，身体左侧朝 向 岩石，上身尽量向右扭 转 ，但脚 保持不动， 就像 准备投掷铁饼的 奥林匹克运动员一样， 随即猛地 左摆。这 一 动作把椅子 ——在他背上——朝 他身体的反方向 抛去， 撞 在 墙上。它砰地撞在岩石上，反弹回来， 铁链 发出一阵 嗡嗡 声， 砰地 砸在他身上， 擦 伤他的肩膀、肋骨 与髋部 。他又试了一次，投入了更大的 力气 ，但第二次 下来 ，他从声音上判断，最多只在木条上留下 了刮痕，凿下了一些 橡木 碎屑。也许上百次这样不中用的撞击最终能拆了这把椅子 ，把它变成柴 火； 但在此之前， 他就已经被反复冲击搞得 遍体鳞伤 、血肉模糊又支离破碎了。

像 狗 摇尾巴一样 甩 着椅子， 根本 无法 获得必要的力量。 他一直怕 的就是 这个。莱克特医生的家具 做得太精良了 。 想 要从椅子上挣脱，他就得把自己的身体当作一只充气 筒 ，不幸的是，他还得忍受 极端的痛苦 。他已经 苦不堪言了 ，但接下来 只会 更糟。

他站在那里思考，听着壁炉架上的钟空洞的滴答声，宝贵的时间一分一秒 地流逝。

如果他先上楼，也许他 能 找到一部电话， 打给 警 方 。他们可以追踪那个电话，来处理那些杜宾犬，把 他 从锁链中解救出来，救 出 阿比盖尔。然后他们可以埋伏在路边 ， 等莱克特医生回来后逮他 个正着 。只要打个电话，所有的问题都迎刃而解了。

但他 心知肚明 ，他在楼上也找不到电话。汉尼拔·莱克特是一个 滴水不漏的 人 。 只要他在家，家里就会有电话 —— 但不在家时 ， 就不会有。他甚至可能把它锁在保险 柜 里，或者拔掉电源，每次离开时都把它带在身边。

他 很可能 只 会 浪费宝贵的时间。

他站在壁炉角边，转过身来， 挪 到离壁炉六英尺远的地方，停下，闭上眼睛，鼓起勇气。

也许椅背 的一 根 主 梁 会断裂， 向内扎入。 断 折 的一端会刺穿系垫，或者滑过垫子， 把他捅个贯穿 ，直接刺 破 内脏。

更有可能的是，他的脊椎会受损。由于所有的冲击力都聚在椅子的下半部分，椅子腿就会被压在他的腿上；上半部分会先从他身上抽离——再反冲回来，狠狠撞上他的背或脖颈。梁轴固定在座位与充当椅背顶的半圆形宽橡木板之间，而那块木头是如此结实，如果撞上来的力道够大，就会对他的颈椎造成严重伤害。他可能会躺在客厅地板上，倒在椅子与铁链之下，脖子以下瘫痪。

他总有一种能够预见事情发展的天赋，但有时这被证明是一种诅咒，因为 一件事可能会出错的地方太多了，它们搅 在一起，在他的头脑中 制造混乱与疑窦 。

他没有睁开眼，停 下 思考，以脚镣所能允许的最快速度向后 猛 冲。他不得不疯狂地 拖脚 加快速度， 以小碎步把自己撞向 脊椎受 损的结局 。但随后他撞到了岩石上， 一阵剧烈的疼痛贯穿 上半身。

他身体微微前倾，抬起身后 的 椅子腿，以确保它们，而不是另一部分会 先遭受打击 ， 承下 最初的沉重 一 击。 这一撞后， 他把全身的重量都压 下去 ， 传来了 令人满意的劈啪声——橡 木 腿卡在他的后肢上 ，让人叫苦不迭 。威尔踉跄着向前走，果然不出所料，椅子的上半部分 砸在 他的脖子上， 把他 撞得 七荤八素 。他跪了下来，向前一倒，椅子还在他的背上， 他 疼得连清点 存余 的力气都没有了。

他一瘸一拐 ，手里不抓着什么根本 站不起来 ，便 爬到最近的一把扶手椅上， 把自己撑起 ， 费劲 而 吃痛地 呻吟着。

还没 伤到脊柱 。他痛 得厉害 ，但 能感觉到 痛总比什么都感觉 不到要 好。

椅子腿之间的 脚蹬架 似乎完好无损。但从撞击的声音判断，他已经 把它震散了些 。

这次威尔从离墙八英尺的地方开始，尽 量快速 地向后 挪步 ，试图以和上次一样的角度把椅子腿撞到 岩石 上。他 收到清脆 的 咔嚓一响 ——木头断裂的声音，虽然感觉 断的 像是骨头。

一阵剧痛 绽开 ，但至少这次他没有被 撞 倒在地。他向前 挪 。没有停下来 稍作喘息 ，仍然弓着背，以确保椅子腿承受 主要的 冲击 力 ，向后冲 向 岩壁。

威尔醒 来时 ， 面 朝下躺在壁炉前的地板上，他意识到自己一定昏迷了一两分钟。

最疼的是他的后脑勺。他一定是 撞到 什么东西了。

他的眼皮试图重新闭上，把他送回黑暗中，这样就不必去想他的 艰难困苦 。

他想起了被困在 地牢 里的阿比盖尔。 就要被 一个 杀人凶手又是 食人 魔 的 代理 父亲抚养 长大的阿比盖尔 。

不 知哪儿来的力气 ，他 手脚并用地 爬 了起来。

他听到前廊地板上爪子 空空的撞击 声。

他靠 着 扶手椅站起来，回头看向 用 餐区 的窗户 ，脸上露出痛苦的表情。两只杜宾犬正 将 前爪搭在窗台上，盯着他，茶几上的灯 泛着 柔和的琥珀色 光芒 ， 把它们的眼睛映得澄黄。

朝壁炉望去， 椅子上 没 掉下一块 木头。他的身体会比这把椅子先 散架 。另一个主意 冒了出来 ， 却把他吓得够呛 。 那很危险 ， 一不小心他就死了、瘫了或摔成肉泥， 但他现在 已经走投无路 。 只有 摆脱这把椅子和这些锁链，他才能 继续 前进。

他穿过厨房， 走过 洗衣房，设法打开了地下室的门 ， 低头看着坚硬的混凝土楼梯 那漫长的 斜坡 与边缘开裂的木扶栏， 不 愿 去想 它 们会对他的身体 造成 什么 后果 。

他转过身来，背对着敞开的门口。

_天啊，我不想这么做_ _！_

他慢慢后退，直到一只脚感觉到门口的边缘，心怦怦直跳。

_拜托不要！_

他把脖子缩进肩膀里， 双脚并拢，两 臂尽量缩成一团。

_肯定还_ _有别的办法_ _！_

他 颤抖得厉害 ，铁链 震得 格格作响。

_求你了别送死！_

然后他想到那个被困在地下室的无辜女孩，她可能已经失去了 一切 获救的希望 ； 他想 到 如果他不能获得自由，莱克特医生 会 打算对他做 些 什么。如果他 真这样 死了，至少是按自己的意愿，而不是 任 莱克特医生 摆布 。他闭上眼睛， 不管哪路神仙，只迅速做了一声祈祷，保佑无事， 向后 倾 去。有那么一瞬间， 万物沉寂， 他感到一种平静的失重感——但 紧 接着 引力掌权 ，把椅子向后拉 去 ，威尔头朝下 栽 在 漫漫台阶上 ，世界颠倒，一切 陷入黑暗 。


	9. 第九章

威尔猛然惊醒，心脏砰砰直跳，浑身是汗。他梦见莱克特医生在给阿比盖尔喂他的肉，而他坐在桌旁看着，问：“我的味道如何？”

当他意识到自己侧身躺在地下室的地板上时，非常惊讶自己竟然还活着。他不知道自己昏了多久。

他痛的厉害，都说不出来具体是哪儿疼；就是铺天盖地的痛。但疼痛是好的，他实际上很欢迎它，因为这意味着他没有瘫痪。他缓缓地开始移动身体的各个部位，看看是否有哪里不行了，先从脚踝开始，再是膝盖、手肘、手腕、手指、肩膀和脖子。令人惊讶的是，虽然痛得不轻，一切都运转如常。

不过有一种痛是具体的，比他所有的痛苦都更迫切。不像骨骼与肌肉被折磨的巨痛，膀胱里这种疼痛压力可以轻易缓解，他甚至不需要让自己大费周章地爬起来。

“绝对不行。”他咕哝着，慢慢坐起来。

他站起来，躺在地板上的漫长昏睡令他浑身作痛，但他还是立刻惊醒过来：骨头嘎吱作响，肌肉火烧火燎。有些剧烈的疼痛，至少一开始无比强烈，足以让他僵直了身，喘不过气来，但等到他站起来时，他知道这些疼痛都不足以致残，尽管他所承受的双重痛苦十分要命，但他还受得住。

椅子散落在周围的地板上，成了碎片，和缠在脚上的铁链堆作一团，他现在可以站直了，行动也更加自如了。他不敢相信这真的奏效了。他感到如释重负，一阵头晕目眩。

工作台上方的墙上挂着一面钟，已经快五点了，这使他感到一阵不安。他记得最后一次看钟，是四点差一刻。这意味着他昏迷了一个多小时。这一认识使他再次感到虚弱而犹疑。他已经浪费了很多时间。

如果可以相信莱克特医生的话，离他回来还有六个多小时。但在此之前，他还有许多事没完成。

威尔向后挪步走向一张长凳，链条被拖在后面，还跟他腿上的脚镣拴着，靠桌子支架腿上的那个环扣连在一起。现在他已经摆脱了椅子，这事就好办了。

他的左膝抽痛，怀疑是自己在从楼梯上滚下来时磕破了膝盖。他坐在长凳上，疼痛减轻了些，宽慰地叹了口气。

弯下腰，他拧开金属套管，露出环扣口，把链条从自己身上摘下。沉重的铁链一脱落，他就觉得轻松了不少。每完成一项任务，他就感到越来越接近自由。

现在要对付的只剩手铐和脚踝上的镣铐了。

他走到莱克特医生的工作台前，研究着那些整齐挂在墙面钉板上的工具。锤子、螺丝刀、扳手、钳子……没有什么能解开他的镣铐。工作台上也放着一些，但同样找不到有用的。

他走到门上开有通风孔的高耸金属柜前，打开第一个，发现了颜料罐、漆罐、画笔，以及像精细的亚麻布一样端正折叠的罩单。下一个柜子里有一件全身加垫的连衣裤，配有黑色皮带和镀铬扣，他看到衣服上有一些小裂口，就知道这是他和狗一起工作时必穿的衣服。上面的架子里还有一个头盔，有点像橄榄球帽。在最后一个橱柜里，莱克特医生存放了一些电动工具，包括一个蓄电池电钻，已经安上了一个小号钻头。找到了。这正是他需要的。

威尔把它拿出来，按下扳机一试，它启动了，发出一声尖锐的哀鸣。他迅速坐回长凳上，把钻头的尖端插进左脚踝上的镣铐锁孔里。他按下扳机，钢铁旋转相击，发出令人头皮发麻的尖叫。钻头突突作响，从孔中跳出，越过两英寸宽的镣铐，发出细小的火花。如果他的反应欠快，旋转的螺旋钻就会钻穿他的脚，但他松开扳机，及时举起钻头，避免了灾难的发生。

锁可能被弄坏了。他不能肯定。但它还连着，镣铐也很牢固。

好吧，现在他知道了接下来会发生什么，他再次将钻头插入锁孔，这次用双手抓住，更加努力地往下压，以免钻头从孔中跳出。钢铁尖叫着，恶臭的蓝色烟雾自摩擦端升起，镣铐震动着压得脚踝发痛。钻子在他的手里颤抖着，由于使劲抓握，他的手心浸透冷汗。左前臂突然一阵剧痛，他怀疑是骨折了。一股金属碎片从锁槽里飞旋喷溅开来，威尔感到脸颊上一阵刺痛。他停了下来，发现一片钢屑嵌进了肉里，约有六毫米长，像玻璃条一样薄。他用指甲抓住，把它拔了出来。穿刺口在流血，他感到一股温暖的涓涓细流从脸上淌到嘴角。

他铁下心，钻起锁孔。左脚踝上的镣铐突然断开。不到一分钟后，另一个镣铐锁也裂了。

威尔把钻子放在身边的长凳上，颤巍巍地站了起来，两腿的每一块肌肉都在颤抖。他成功了，他的双腿自由了。不过，他仍然戴着手铐，破锁时不能单手拿钻子。但是他已经有办法解开两手了。

虽然除了镣铐之外，他还面临着其他的挑战，虽然还不能保证能逃出生天，但爬上地牢台阶时，他的内心充满了喜悦之情。由于左膝肿烫，他一次只能走一级，还用双手抓着扶栏，觉得有点晕头转向。

楼梯爬到一半时，膀胱里的热压突然令他的胃部一阵痉挛。他靠在楼梯间的墙上，抓着扶手，浑身浸透酸汗，痛苦难言地低声呻吟着。他肯定自己要昏过去了，向后一栽，摔断脖子。

但痉挛过去了，他继续艰难爬楼。一回到洗衣房，就出去寻找卫生间。

客厅的另一头有一条走廊，那里有三扇门，但走廊尽头的那扇开着，露出一间浴室。他尽量加快速度走去。

站在马桶前，解开裤链放开自己时，他戴着镣铐的手颤抖着。他痉挛得也更频繁了，而且明显比楼梯上所遭受的更厉害。他拒绝在厨房桌边尿湿自己，拒绝沦落到那种无助的地步。现在，他站在这里，试图放松自己身体，却无法排尿，尽管他想得要命——需要这么做来消除痉挛。他不知道是不是自己憋得太久，膀胱抽搐掐断了流径。有可能，抽痛突然加剧，似乎证实了他的诊断。他觉得自己的肠子就像在一台绞水机里翻滚一样——但痉挛过去了，他解脱了。

哗啦水声骤然响起，他又笑又哭着，不是宽慰，而是一种古怪的胜利感。

摆脱桌子，摆脱椅子与铁链，从镣铐中解放双脚，没有尿在裤中，加在一起，已成就非凡，他第一次感到了真正的希望火花，离开这里，活下来，并且救出阿比盖尔。

他的背部因撞击而疼痛难当，尤其是腰部以下的位置，所以他检查了下槽里有没有血迹。看到自己的尿是干净的，他松了口气。

完事后，他走到水池边，朝镜子里看了一眼，被镜中的自己吓了一跳。他的头发被汗水抹直黏在一起，右半边下巴似乎涂了一层紫墨水，但碰上去时，才发现这只是冰山一角，瘀伤本身已经覆盖他的整个脖颈。他额头上的伤口沾着干血，被钻屑扎到的那一边则流有新血。没有淤青、没有血迹、没有沾染灰尘的皮肤则黯淡发白、泛着粗糙颗粒，好像大病初愈。他的镜像带着满面愁容回望着他，直叫人心里发慌，他困惑而恐惧地转过身去，不再看自己的倒影。

但随后他强迫自己回头看去，这一次他看到的是一张斗士的脸，没有哪个斗士不是饱受身心折磨。因为没有磨难与痛苦，就没有获胜的希望。而威尔决心要赢得这场战斗。

他拧开水龙头，把凉水泼在汗湿的脸上，也喝了一点。

离开卫生间后，他决定上楼看看能不能找到电话。

在楼梯顶端，他看到了几扇门。走廊左边的第一扇门通向莱克特医生的卧室。这是一个相当宽敞的房间，当中有一张精制大床，雕花家具整齐陈列，还有摆满书的书架，墙上挂着画，旁边放着一台放古典音乐专辑的录音机，壁炉旁是一把舒适的椅子，地板上铺着厚实的地毯。房间里甚至有他的味道，威尔忍住了颤抖。他想象莱克特医生花了多少时间在这里阅读，听他的音乐，想出千万种方法毁掉人们的生活。

威尔检查了遍房间里有没有电话，又在床头柜里搜了下武器，但都没找到。

他打开房间里的一扇门，通向一个步入式大衣橱。里面有西装、领带、浆过的衬衫和擦得锃亮的鞋子，全都整齐摆放着。但没有对他有用的东西。

从莱克特医生的卧室穿过大厅是另一间卧房，威尔停了下来，睁大眼睛环顾四周。这显然是一个女孩的房间。莱克特医生一定是为阿比盖尔准备的，在他给她成功脑让她接受自己女儿的角色后。

这里也没有电话。

他关上门，紧迫感愈发强烈，迅速检查过其他房间——没有电话，没有武器。

离开二楼前，他关掉了所有的灯。如果莱克特医生在威尔带着阿比盖尔离开之前就早早回家，那灯光就会打草惊蛇。不过，黑暗也许会让他放松警惕，等他跨进门槛，威尔可能还有最后一次杀死他的机会。他看到了莱克特医生把枪放在哪里，里面还剩一颗子弹。

他希望事情不会发展到那样的地步。尽管他幻想着向莱克特医生扣动扳机，但他不想再次与他正面交锋。他是一个幸存者，他是一个斗士，但莱克特医生不仅仅是这两种人：他是某种从更高层面的黑暗里降临的存在。之前与对方的肢体冲突表明自己不是他的对手，他不想再有机会证明这一点。但这并不意味着他不能阻止他。他必须离开这里，率领大部队打倒此人。那就足够痛快了，因为莱克特医生会明白是谁让他败如山崩。

威尔一步一步走下楼梯，来到厨房。谢天谢地，那两只杜宾犬都没有站在用餐区的窗边。

他从橱柜里拿出一只水杯，拧开水龙头接满凉水，一口气喝干整杯，然后才从嘴边放下。

他回到浴室，在药柜里找到那瓶阿斯匹林，又折回厨房，往手里倒了七粒，再接一杯水。如果明天他还活着，他就会感到翻倍的疼痛，但现在他只需要阿司匹林来缓解疼痛，助他熬过今晚。

接着他打开冰箱，避开了可能含有未知肉源的特百惠食盒，找到一盘覆盖着保鲜膜的切片水果奶酪。他把它拿出来，撕掉包装，站在水槽边狼吞虎咽地吃着，嘴里塞得太满，连两颊都鼓了起来。

他吃东西时，心情异常激动：边高兴地呻吟，边笑得有些哽咽，现在几乎要呛得冒出泪花儿来，一会儿又笑起来，情绪泛滥成灾。

在厨房水槽里洗手时，他又想起了外面的狗。他把阿比盖尔弄出来后，要怎么通过那些该死的狗呢？那一口见鬼的獠牙跟鲨鱼一样乌溜溜的眼睛。

威尔在香料架上发现了一个钥匙收纳钩。房车的钥匙挂在其中一根钉子上，其他三根都是空的。当然，莱克特医生会小心保管楼下隔音牢房的钥匙，毫无疑问，他会一直随身带着。老天都不想让他轻易逃掉。

威尔关灯时，停了一下，走到厨房柜台，拉开了下面的小抽屉。他取回了自己的钱包和FBI的来信，由于手还拷着，只能把它们塞进前面的兜里。这些是他的，他不能把它们留在开膛手的屋里。接着，他拿出枪，打开枪膛，看到里面还有一颗子弹。好。他还担心莱克特医生取出了子弹。他扫了一眼厨房的时钟。已经六点十分了，突然间，这个夜晚就像冰面上的雪橇一样溜走，速度越来越快。他咔哒一声关了灯，穿过洗衣房回到地下室。是时候把阿比盖尔从监狱里放出来了。

威尔走下楼梯，打开外面的门，站在那里，研究着隔音前厅的厚重内门。左边的门上锁有门栓，右边门框上生着三片大合页。每片合页上的销钉都有一个略圆的顶端，向上伸出约几毫米的距离。

威尔走到工作台前，一一看过挂在钉板上的工具。他选了一把镐锤和一把平头大螺丝刀。

他把长凳拉到一边，顶开门厅外面的填充门，再把枪放在地板的橡胶垫上，就在伸手可及的范围内。他一直担心莱克特医生会提前下班偷偷回来找他。

他从中间的合页开始，因为它最容易够到。镣铐之间的锁链勉强够他操起工具。他左手握着螺丝刀，刀片平头呈角度别在销钉帽下。镣铐之间没有足够的活动空间，他无法握住锤柄，所以只能抓住榔头，在限制范围里尽量用力地敲击螺丝刀底部。幸运的是，合页的润滑做的不错，每敲一下，销钉就会向上伸出一点。尽管底部的费了些劲，一刻钟后，三根销钉还是都倒在了地上。

合页由交叉的关节组成，被销钉固定在一起。现在销钉被移开了，门只能靠紧固的门框和左侧的门栓来固定。威尔只能从右边进去。他用锤子的镐头拉起合页，将它们扯散，同时把门从框上拉开。他拉动上面的合页，接着中间的，再是下面的，再逐一回拉。那扇门开始一点点地从紧固的门框里脱落。合页节完全分开后，他就能把镐头楔得更深，得到更佳的效果。上，中，下，再回来。在门被拉出，他的手指可以伸到门后时，他放下锤子，用双手扒住门，用力拉开，不顾左前臂尖叫的疼痛。

他设法把门拉开了一英尺多些，左边门栓只能允许这么多距离了，他从门缝里挤进去，进入牢房。

阿比盖尔站在房间中间，睁大眼看着他。当然，她听到了他砸门的声音，但不知道发生了什么。她看上去很害怕，开始往后退缩。“你是谁？”

威尔不能怪她怕他。他看起来一团糟，她也不知道他是谁。

他举起戴着镣铐的双手，摆出安抚的姿态，说：“阿比盖尔，我叫威尔·格雷厄姆。我是一名警官，是来这里救你的。”

“你是来救我的？”她怀疑地问，瞥了一眼他戴着镣铐的手。

“我是莱克特医生的囚犯，但我挣脱了。现在我要带我们俩离开这里。但首先我需要你的帮助。”

“他在哪里？”她问，紧张地看着门口。

”在上班。他说他十一点半左右会回来。那是真的吗？这是他平常下班回家的时间吗？”

“我不知道。我这里没有钟，没有电视，甚至没有收音机。我不知道现在是白天还是晚上。我甚至不知道我在这里呆了多久。今天是几号？”

“是感恩节。呃，实际上是感恩节后天。”

她顿了下，看上去无比震惊。“这么久了。我都不知道，”她说着，睁着大眼看着他，那么脆弱，威尔的心几乎都要碎了。

“嗯，你很快就会自由的，然后他就会被关进牢房，希望永远都别再出来。只要我们齐心协力，就能办到。但首先我需要你帮我把手铐解开。我找到了一个我们能用的电钻。”

他们挤进门，经过前厅，威尔捡起枪和锤子。阿比盖尔的目光不停到处瞟着，像觉得莱克特医生随时会从哪里跳出来。威尔知道这种感觉。他记得之前来到这儿时，愚蠢地以为莱克特医生在洗澡，而对方实际上一直在观察他。

威尔拿起钻子，按了几下扳机，让阿比盖尔对噪音有所准备。他把电钻递给她，又瞥了一眼钟。七点。还有四个半小时。他们能做到的。

他记得在某个储物柜里看到过一对护目镜，就找了出来，给她戴上，以防更多的碎屑飞出。然后，他跨坐在长凳上，双手放在平面上，翻动手腕，露出左边手铐上的小锁孔。

“只要把钻头放进洞里，扣动扳机，然后用力压下去就行了。”他抬起头期待地看着她说。他渴望自由。就算莱克特医生提前回来，如果他摆脱了枷锁，至少还可以奋起反抗。他的枪里还剩一颗子弹。

阿比盖尔将钻头插入锁孔，试探性地扣下扳机，但当马达尖叫起来，钻头从孔中跳出时，便停止了运转。她抬起头来，询问地看着威尔。

“没事的，阿比盖尔。我开脚踝上的镣铐时候也发出了同样的声音。可能还会有一点烟雾，但不用怕。用力压住钻子，这样它就不会弹出来了。”

她点点头，把钻头放回锁孔里，再次扣动扳机。这次她没有松劲，照他的指示继续往下钻。铁镣铐压疼威尔的手腕。

突然，钻机呜呜作响。钢铁发出刺耳的摩擦声，随之而来的是一股微弱的、辛辣的金属加热气味。威尔腕骨上的震动扩散至手臂，疼痛无情地蔓延上左前臂，他不得不咬牙吞下一声尖叫。喀嚓一下，砰的一声，左边的手铐打开了。他挤出一个颤抖的微笑，揉了揉她的手腕与前臂。

“一个解决，还剩一个，”他说着，摆好手铐位置。

现在她更加自信了，迅速插入钻头，很快解决了第二个。

威尔如释重负地笑了声，甩掉手铐，举起双手，惊奇地看着它们。他的两个手腕都被磨破了皮——实际上是擦伤的，有些地方还在渗血。但这种痛苦不如其他那么严重，而且任何疼痛都无法减少他终于获得自由时的那种兴奋。

“谢谢。谢谢你，阿比盖尔，你做得很好。”

她摘掉护目镜，笑了，很高兴得到了赞许。“现在我们该怎么办？”她问道。

“现在我们必须想办法对付莱克特医生的看门狗。”

“我们要怎么做呢？”她说，看上去很害怕，“有一次他把我带到楼上，让我看着他在院子里放走一个女人，告诉她她自由了。她开始跑，然后这四只狗不知从哪里窜了出来，把她扑倒在地，撕成两半。她不停地叫啊叫啊，直到最后被杀掉。”

不知怎的，威尔并不惊讶。那可能是个教训，以绝阿比盖尔逃跑的念头，因为这样她就会知道，即使她设法走出房间，也不能逃离这栋房子。因为如果她这么做了，哪怕踏出一根脚趾，外面那些狗也会把她撕成碎片。

但阿比盖尔话里的有些东西让他不安。“你说你看见了四只狗？”他问，他的心沉得更下了。他至今只看到两只。

“嗯……肯定有四只，”她说。

靠。两只已经够糟了，还来四只。不过，他已经摆脱了镣铐，背上不再扛着一把椅子，胃里装满了水果和奶酪，小腹也排得干干净净，除了狗，他没有什么可担心的了。一个想法开始萌生。他走到金属柜前，打开中间那个，又看了看加垫的连身衣，把它拉出来。

他还拿出了带有树脂玻璃面罩的头盔，一副厚手套，以及也许是系在脖子上用来护颈的圆环衬垫。

光是莱克特医生的特殊保护措施，就足以告诉威尔这些狗到底有多凶残了。

“那是什么？”阿比盖尔问道。

“这，”威尔说，“就是我们离开这里的希望。”


	10. 第十章

威尔带着这些装备上了地牢楼梯，阿比盖尔紧随其后。他穿过洗衣间来到厨房，把装备扔在厨岛台上，打开灯，顾不上保持屋内黑暗。只要他一走出前门碰上狗，就不可能诱使莱克特医生产生安全的错觉了，如果对方早回家的话。

从壁炉架上的时钟来看，现在是七点二十分。离对方回家还有四个多小时。

阿比盖尔像胶水一样粘着他，如一只受惊的兔子般不安地环顾四周。

威尔不想在楼下就穿上防护装备，笨拙地走过台阶，所以等到现在才穿。它是为莱克特医生设计的，对他来说有点大，只希望多余的累赘不会妨碍他的行动。

可他身上有些地方还是易受攻击，特别是脚和脚踝。莱克特医生的训练装备包括一双钢头皮靴，但他穿着大了几个尺码，会拖慢速度。他希望自己能在被狗发现之前迅速冲向房车，如果穿着自己的鞋，他会跑得更快，但这也意味着他的脚与脚踝成了脆弱之处。不过，他很肯定自己的脚不会成为狗的首要攻击点。

他考虑过把榔头拿在手里，但厚实的衬垫与厚重的手套降低了敏捷性，他担心自己无法有效地挥锤来伤害杜宾犬，更别提阻止它们的攻击了。

于是威尔配备了一个按压式喷瓶，这是他在洗衣房柜子里找到的，里面本来装满了玻璃清洁剂。他把瓶子里的液体全倒进厨房水槽里，又冲洗了一遍，还考虑过往里面装漂白剂，但最后还是选择了纯氨——这栋一尘不染的屋子之主， 莱克特医生，有足足一加仑的装罐 。现在，塑料喷瓶就放在前门旁边。喷嘴是可调节的，能制造喷雾或气流，威尔将其调节到“气流”一档。

阿比盖尔一直像个影子似的跟着他，好像她担心自己一转身，他就会消失一样。

“听好了，阿比盖尔。现在我要跑到停在外面的房车那里，希望在被狗发现之前进去。我一上车，就会把它开回屋前，朝莱克特医生二楼卧室里的那排阳台门走，它们通向门廊屋檐。如果我靠得够近，你就能沿着屋檐走到房车顶上，那里有一扇天窗，我可以把它打开或打破，这样你就可以从那里跳进去，不用靠近那些狗了。可以吗？”

阿比盖尔点点头，看上去松了口气。

“但万一我不能把房车开到离屋顶够近的地方，也许你可以在房子里四处看看，找一块木板把间隙搭起来，这样我们就能把你送过去了。别担心，我会帮你渡过难关的。但如果你能找到一些东西，那就帮上大忙了，好吗？”

“好。”阿比盖尔说，又点点头。

威尔给她的任务就是让她忙起来。如果狗真的袭击了他，他不想让她透过窗看见。

“好，那就祝我好运吧，”他说，朝女孩微笑着，希望能让她安心。

“祝你好运，”她说，也报以一个微笑。

她一走，威尔就从窗户探出头，看看能不能发现狗。外面黑灯瞎火的，在黑暗中看见它们的机会近乎渺茫，但他也没在门廊的灯光下看到任何动静。

沉重的防护服开始使他受伤的肌肉与酸痛的关节感到疼痛。时间分秒流逝，这种不适减缓了他的思考与动作。他必须在自己还足够敏捷时采取行动。

他戴上面罩头盔，系紧下颌帽带，确保牢靠。弯曲的树脂玻璃护罩比下颔要低寸余，但下方是敞开的，允许空气自由流通——玻璃中央有六个小孔，用于额外通风，这样就不会因呼吸而起雾。

再往窗外一瞟。不见杜宾犬。

门廊外的院子里一片漆黑，再靠外的草甸就跟月影面一样黝暗。狗可能就站在那里，从透光的窗户里看着他的剪影。事实上，它们可能就在门廊外等着，蹲伏着，准备扑袭。

他瞥了一眼时钟。

七点四十五。靠，时间都跑哪儿去了？哪怕他们逃出生天，找到警察局也需要时间；警察也要时间来组织就位，才能在莱克特医生到家时抓他个正着。如果对方在那之前就回到家中，意识到他们已经脱身，他就会立即逃之夭夭，跑到另一座城镇，甚至是另一个国家重操旧业。他不能让这种事发生。

他边朝前门走去，边喃喃着：“拜托了，一切顺利。”

他戴上皮手套，很沉，但出奇地柔韧。虽说大了些，不过手腕处有可调节的尼龙搭扣带来固定。

他在右手的拇指套上割了一个小口，把房车的钥匙片插过洞口，整个儿插出，用来拨动 制栓锁的匙牙露出 拇指指尖，轻易就能插入房车门的锁孔。如果真的遭狗攻击了，他可不想再去兜里摸钥匙，也绝对不想冒险把钥匙丢在黑暗中。

当然，车可能根本没上锁，但他不能冒任何风险。

他用左手从地板上拿起喷瓶，试了几下，看看是否管用，然后悄然拨开门栓插销，听前廊有没有跫跫足音，最后终于打开了门。

门廊看似安全。

威尔跨过门槛，迅速而安静地关上身后的门。

他的手指扣住了瓶上的按压杆。这一武器的有效性取决于狗朝他扑来的速度，以及他能否在这短暂的当口内瞄准。

在这样一个夜阑风静的晚上，门廊北端的树上片叶不动。微风不起，没对狗泄露一丝气息，也许它们并没有意识到他已经出来了。

是啊，也许猪也会飞，只是不想让人知道罢了。

夜似乎无声无息。不过他的耳朵被压在衬垫头盔下，也听不到细碎的声音。

房车停在车道上，离他前面的门廊还不到三十尺远。

他仍然不见动静，就慢慢往前走去。走到台阶上，抓住栏杆，目光扫视着院子，寻找任何动静。还是没看见狗的踪迹。

夜冷得刺骨，他的呼吸在面罩上形成一层淡淡的雾气。树脂玻璃上每一次凝结的闪光都迅速消退——但每一次似乎都比前一次扩散得更远。尽管有空气从颔下和玻璃中央的六个孔里透入，他还是开始担心自己呼出的热气会逐渐彻底遮蔽视线。他的呼吸粗重而急促，非但无法减缓速度，还不能让心跳平静下来。

他朝面罩敞开的底部呼吸，以将问题化到最小。

他在门廊上步步惊心地走着，仍然没看到任何动静，只感觉自己在灯光下暴露无遗。

他现在站在了石板小径上，仍连条狗的影子都没看见。他壮起胆子，决定放手一搏，冲进房车，能感觉到钥匙抵在右手拇指上。自己刚动身，它就朝他扑来，与现身之处的夜一样漆黑，像高浮在平野星空的参差云片一般寂静。它一定是站在房车前看着他。既不吠叫，也没咆哮。

因为它融入了夜色，他几乎没能及时看到，直到它出现在门廊周围惨白的灯光下，才惊觉过来。他忘了控制呼气，一股凝结的气流在帽檐内部弥漫开来。霎那之间，那层苍白的氤氲水汽如浪花般退去，但那只狗却像火车头一样朝他冲来，它的耳朵贴在尖尖的脑袋上，唇向后撇去龇出一口利齿。

威尔疯狂地用左手按下喷瓶杆。氨气在静止的空中射出两三米远。

当第一道喷气溅在石板上时，那条狗还不在射程之内，但它在迅速逼近。

他觉得自己很傻逼，就像一个拿着水枪的小孩儿。这根本行不通。行不通。但是，老天爷啊，这必须奏效，否则他就要成狗粮了。

他立刻又挤下压杆，狗迅速拉近距离，他真希望自己能有一个压力更大的喷雾器，射程至少一丈见方，那就能防止这头畜生接近自己了。 他再次压动把手，在狗离他不到六尺的地方喷中了，只是本来 对准的是眼睛，而氨水溅到了它的口鼻和露出的牙齿上。

效果立竿见影。杜宾犬脚下打跌，摇晃着倒向他，凄惨吠叫着，若不是他跳到一边，可能就被撞到了。

它的舌头上涂满了腐蚀性的氨，肺部充满了刺激性气体，无法吸入一口干净的空气，狗仰面滚在地上，疯狂地用爪抓着鼻子，呼哧着、呛咳着，发出凄历的叫声。

威尔开始移动，绕着狗转，扫视四下，试图加快速度，因为他知道这叫声会吸引其他狗。据阿比盖尔说，还有三只。

他惊讶地听到自己大声说了出来：“卧槽卧槽卧槽……”

向前走，走到半路。他警惕地回头一看，只见那只大狗已经站了起来，摇摇晃晃地转着圈，摇着头。在吃痛的叫声中，猛烈地打着喷嚏。

第二只狗几乎是从黑暗中飞出来的。他从眼角的余光里发现右边冒出了动静，转过头，便见一只杜宾犬像迫击炮弹一样从空中朝他袭来。尽管他抬起了左臂，把瓶子抡向那狗，但动作还是不够快，还没等他放出氨气，他就被重重一扑，差点摔倒在地。他踉跄了一下，好在有惊无险，保住了平衡。

杜宾犬的牙齿咬进他右臂的肥厚衣袖里。不仅仅 是像警犬那样制住他，而是像嚼肉一样狠咬着垫子，试图扯下一大块，将他严重致残，撕裂他的动脉，令他流血而亡；但幸运的是，它的牙没有刺穿厚垫咬到他的肉。

这只狗在严守训纪的沉默中向他扑来，此时也没有嗥叫，但喉中发出一种介于咆哮与饿嚎之间的声音，诡异恐怖而饥肠辘辘的叫声，哪怕戴着衬垫头盔，威尔也听得一清二楚。

他近距离伸出左手绕过身，朝杜宾犬凶恶的黑眼里喷了一股氨气。

那只狗的下颚猛地张开，仿佛那是个机械装置的一部分，绷断了弹簧。它打转着离开他，漆黑的唇上挂着串串银色的唾液，痛苦地嚎叫着。

他想起了氨水标签上的警告：对眼睛造成实质性但暂时的伤害。

那只狗像一个受伤的孩子一样尖叫着，在草丛中打滚，用爪子抓着眼睛，而第一只仍在抓鼻子，只是动作更急迫。

制造商建议用大量的清水冲洗被污染的眼睛十五分钟。这没有水，除非狗本能地跑到小溪或池塘里，所以这一只至少在一刻钟内不会成为问题，很可能会持续更久。

杜宾犬跳了起来，咬牙追逐自己的尾巴。它踉跄了一下，又跌倒了，挣扎着立起身来，跑入黑夜，暂时瞎了眼，痛得直叫。

威尔听着这可怜蛋儿的尖叫，匆忙奔向房车，内疚地瑟缩了下。如果它抓住了他，它会毫不犹豫地把他撕碎，但它只是一个糊里糊涂的杀手，只是被训练成这样，而不是天生的。在某种程度上，狗只是汉尼拔·莱克特的又一受害者，它们活着只为供他驱策。如果他能完全依靠防护服的话，就能让它们免受这些痛苦了。

_好了，两只狗解决。快走，快走，快走。_

威尔走到房车的副驾驶舱门，试了试把手。锁着。当然是锁着的。

_只要五秒，别来狗，拜托了。_

他用拇指推着钥匙，使它尽可能向外伸出，想把它插进锁里。

他的手颤抖着，两眼摸黑，钥匙也没插在锁眼上，只在镀铬的锁环表面上弄出格格的响声。如果它没嵌在手套里，就该掉在地上了。

这一次，他第二次试图用钥匙开门时，一只杜宾犬从后面扑了上来，跳到他背上，咬住了他的后脖颈。

他向前猛撞在车上，头盔上的面罩重重砸上车门。

犬齿嵌在厚实的围脖圈上，毫无疑问，也嵌在了用来保护脖颈的分节塑料衣领里。它像噩梦中的魔鬼一般用牙咬住他，用爪毫无见效地撕扯他。

狗带来的冲击把他向前推到房车上，此刻它的重量与狂怒的扭动又把他拖离车身。他几乎要摔倒在地，只是他知道如果被狗拖到地上，自己就会落於下风。

不惜一切站稳了。

他挣扎着保持平衡，身子呈一百八十度摇晃着，发现第一只杜宾犬已经不在原地。而令人惊讶的是，挂在他脖子上的这只一定就是被他喷了鼻口那个。现在它又生龙活虎地重新投入岗位，为汉尼拔·莱克特拚命了。

从好的方面来说，也许只有两只狗。也许自阿比盖尔最后一次见到它们后，莱克特医生已经失去了两条狗。

威尔用左手抓住喷雾器。他扣动按压柄，越过肩膀射了几枪。但是夹克袖子里厚重的填充物不允许他把胳膊弯得太厉害，也不能以一定的角度喷气，把氨水溅进狗的眼睛里。

他用尽全力向后撞上房车，狗首当其冲。

那只狗松开他，掉下去，尖声叫了起来，让他难受的可怜叫声，却也美妙无比——哦，是的——就像任何音乐一样动听。

威尔疾甩开身，试图远离这只畜生，担心自己的脚踝，他脆弱的脚踝。

但突然间，杜宾犬似乎失去了战斗的兴致。它偷偷远离他，转动着眼珠，在周围观察着，抖动着，肺像是坏了般吭哧作响，后腿稍稍偏向右侧。

两只狗搞定。拜托别再多了。

走，走。

威尔又转向车门——第三只狗比前一只重得多，扑向他的喉咙，咬透外套，把他往后拉去，威尔惊叫出声。

他倒下了—— _见鬼！_ 他落地时，狗在他身上，疯狂咬着夹克领子。

威尔掉在地上，尽管有着层层防护，还是被震得喘不过气来，喷瓶从他手中弹出，旋转着飞向空中。他想抓住它，却失手了。

那只狗撕下了夹克领子周围的一段衬垫，摇摇头，把碎片扔到一边，泡沫般的唾液喷到面罩上。它又向他扑来，在同一处扯得更凶，挖得更深，寻求血肉与胜利。

他用双拳捶打它滑溜溜的脑袋，试图砸它的耳朵，希望它们够敏感、够脆弱。“滚开，该死的，滚！死狗！滚！”

杜宾犬狠咬他的右手，没啃到，咬紧牙，继续用力。它的门牙并没有立刻刺穿那只坚硬的皮手套，但它随即恶狠狠地甩起他的手，就像抓住了一只老鼠，打算折断它的脊骨。虽然他的皮肤没有被咬破，但咬的压力太大，疼痛依旧，威尔尖叫起来。

狗没一会儿放开了他的手，又咬住他的喉咙，把威尔的下巴往上顶，咬得更深。

威尔痛苦地嚎叫着，向草地上的喷雾器伸出左手。那武器在他一尺开外。

他试图把那只杜宾犬从他身上挪开，但它太重，顽强地压着他，爪子疯狂地刨着他，想把他开膛破肚。

狗猛扯开保护颈套，威尔能感觉到它灼热的呼吸抵在自己的颔下。如果它能把鼻子伸到面罩下，稍微调整角度就能咬他的下巴，而它随时都会意识到这一点。

他使出浑身力气，抬起手来，那只狗咬住了他，但他还是能把喷瓶拉近几寸。他又举起来，现在瓶子离他的指尖只有四寸远了。

他看见另一只杜宾犬一瘸一拐地朝他走来，准备重新加入战斗。他把它撞到房车上时，并没有撞伤它的肺。

两只。他不能同时对付两只，两只都压在他身上。

在他上面的那只舔着他颔下，舌头舔过，尝到他的汗水，喉咙深处发出那种可怖而饥饿的声音。它的牙齿很快又抵在同一处。

他记得钥匙从右手手套拇指上的洞里伸了出去，便用拇指和食指使劲捏住，使出最大的力气朝狗的腰部挥去。

那只狗哀嚎着自他颈间抬起头，却没从他身上下来，所以他不断用钥匙戳它，直到它嗷呜着忙不迭逃离他。

威尔看到另一只杜宾犬向他走来。这只现在面对他有些紧张，所以决定攻击他的右脚，而不是他的喉咙。威尔边踢它，边朝喷瓶侧跑去。

它靠得更近时，威尔又踹了一脚，杜宾犬咬住了他的鞋跟。

他疯狂的呼吸模糊了面罩内部，遮挡视线。他双脚胡乱踢着，挡住那只跛脚狗，盲目摸着瓶子。

威尔碰到喷瓶，手指抓牢。

尽管他连踢带踹，那只受伤的狗还是咬住了他的脚，这次咬穿了他的运动鞋，牙齿刺入他的右脚。

威尔朝他的脚喷出一股强烈的氨气，疯狂地扣动把手，直到杜宾犬骤然松口。他和狗都在尖叫，现在都受到了同样的痛苦。

被他用钥匙捅过的那只狗似乎被他的尖叫声刺激到，扑回他身上，口鼻紧贴在他的颔下，扯呀咬呀，发出饥渴的呜嚎。

他把瓶子对准它的脸，扣动把手，再扳下，狗尖叫着从他身上爬开。但是几丝氨气通过玻璃中央的一系列小孔穿入。透过水汽朦胧的树脂玻璃，他已经看不见东西了，刺鼻的气味更是令他呼吸困难。

他喘着气，咳嗽着，流着眼泪，翻身趴在地上，朝他认为是房车的方向爬去。他撞到车身，站了起来。被咬的脚感觉火辣辣的，也许是因为浸在血里，但至少他可以承重，刺痛尚可忍受。

目前为止，三只狗。

有三必有四。

第四只就要来了。

随着氨气慢慢从面罩和扯烂的夹克上蒸发，水雾减少了，但还不够快。他想摘下头盔，不受阻碍地吸一口气，但他在安全进入房车后才敢这么做。

威尔被氨呛得喘不过气来，试着往树脂玻璃面罩下方呼气，但眼睛一直在流泪，所以几乎无法视物。威尔沿着房车的一侧摸索，直到再次找到那扇门。

钥匙从拇指套孔里滑了出来，威尔不得不把钥匙挪回去。他用拇指和食指捏着它，脑子里反复念着 _就要到了，就要到了_ 。

一只狗在远处哀号。不远处，另一只在凄惨地嗷哭嗥叫。第三只在呜咽，打着喷嚏，被呛得厉害。

但第四只到底在哪儿？

他摸索着锁面，反复试探，终于找到了锁孔。他打开车门，爬上副驾驶席。

他关上门时，有什么东西砰的一声撞在外面，差点吓飞他的魂。第四只狗。

他移到角落用餐区，感激地脱下头盔和手套，呼吸颤抖。他脱下了衬垫连衣裤，好让行动更加自由。

他脱下连体衣时，第四只杜宾犬不停朝侧窗跳来，爪子在玻璃上发出短暂的喀嚓声，然后又掉回草坪上。

迄今为止，他已在房车卧室里呆了至少十四个小时，空气中弥漫着一股腐败的气味，威尔沮丧地意识到莱克特医生并没有把两具尸体从房车里取出。想到莎拉的尸体在那里腐烂，他又感到一阵恶心。他走到前面，坐在驾驶席上，把驾驶座旁的窗户打开半寸有余，让新鲜空气进来，同时用嘴呼吸，尽量避免气味，不去想那是由什么造成的。

他把枪从腰带后面掏出来，放在座位旁的控制台上，再把钥匙插进点火器，打开引擎。

他把房车从车道开到草坪上，掉过头，开始倒车，对准他在莱克特医生的二楼卧室里看到的那组阳台门。它们开向平坦狭长的门廊檐，伸出的距离不足八尺，如果他可以把车倒回廊前，阿比盖尔就能沿着屋顶阳台直接走到房车顶上，从天窗跳下，这样他们就能直接驶离这里，结束这场噩梦了。

他让大卡车缓缓碾过，生怕扯开厚草皮，因为底下的地面可能已被雨水搅浑，他不能贸然陷入泥沼。想法不错，不幸的是，屋前的走廊两侧建了三尺来高的区域用以种植观赏花卉和灌木，还用约摸三尺高的石墙包围着。威尔不敢提速挤进去，唯恐房车后端会撞上岩壁。所以他只让房车慢慢向后滑行，直到感觉到它与墙面相接，戛然而止。

他凭直觉就知道离得还不够近。希望阿比盖尔已经找到了可以用来弥补差距的东西。

他把车停下，没关掉引擎，对此有些存疑，因为如果莱克特医生提早回家，这会掩盖另一辆车接近的声音，但他做起事来需要照明。

一把可折叠的金属台阶凳被存放在厨房橱柜和冰箱之间的狭槽里。他把它搬到车尾的短廊上，将它打开放在天窗下，那是一块约三尺来长、十五寸宽的磨砂塑料平板。

他爬上凳子，查看天窗，希望它是倾斜开着放新鲜空气进入，或是从内部安装到顶篷上的。不幸的是，嵌板自外被螺栓固定着。

在衬垫连体衣下，威尔已经把锤子塞进了腰带里。他现在掏出它，站在两步凳的第一级台阶上，头顶离天窗只有七寸远。他转过脸，用没受伤的左手抡起铁锤，榔头与塑料相撞，发出可怕的敲击声与摩擦声，作疼的前臂顿时一阵剧痛。

天窗完好无损。

威尔是右撇子，所以左手的力量不够。他真希望那只狗咬的是他的左手而非右手，但他不断挥着锤子，无视疼痛。每一击都在头顶的塑料上回响，同时也在他全身紧绷而疲惫的肌肉间回荡。

这辆房车至少有十年的历史了，而这似乎是那种老式工厂安装的天窗，不是树脂玻璃，而是一些不那么要命的材料，经过多年的风吹日晒，塑料变得脆弱易碎。最后，矩形面板沿框架的一侧破裂。威尔在裂缝的尖端锤击，使它一直蔓延到角落，再沿着狭窄的一端又延伸三尺远。

他中途不得不停下几次，喘口气，换只手用劲，尽管右手几乎抓不住锤子。最后，嵌板在框架中发出了变松的嘎吱声；现在只剩沿着裂缝的碎片和未裂开的边缘一角堪堪留住它了。

威尔把锤子扔在地上，缓缓舒展几下手掌，以减少敲击造成的僵硬，再把两手平摊在塑料上。他吃力地低哼着，向上推去。

随着塑料的碎裂，面板上升了寸余，锯齿状的边缘相互摩擦发出吱吱声。它在第四角向后弯曲，吱吱嘎嘎地响着，抵抗着……压制着……直到他沮丧地无声叫喊起来，然后，又找到了新的力量，加把劲继续推。第四角骤然裂开，他把嵌板推出天花板。它哗啦穿过屋顶，摔到地上。

透过头顶的裂口，威尔看到云破天开，满月高悬。冷光沐浴着他仰起的脸，苍穹下闪耀着繁星皎洁的白芒。凉爽、新鲜的空气顿时涌入，让人感觉一阵自由。他们就要自由了。

他爬上第二级台阶，头顶是夜的凉气，自破开的天窗涌入。

他希望凳子上有第三级台阶。他需要用力爬上房车顶，不幸的是他所站的位置并不理想，浑身的肌肉都在痛苦地尖叫。

他用双手分别扒住顶篷上一尺半宽的长方形开口的两侧，挣扎着撑起身体爬出房车。他拼命向上拉着，感觉到脖子和肩膀之间的肌腱在绷紧，太阳穴和颈动脉上的脉搏在狂跳，手臂与后背的每一块肌肉都在颤抖。

右手与左前臂疼得他眼冒金星，但他将注意力集中在阿比盖尔身上，她独自一人，满心恐惧，可能正在地板上来回踱步，想知道他在哪里。这一画面赋予了威尔力量，发挥出迄今未发掘的潜力。他颤抖着的手臂慢慢伸直，把身体拉出走廊，双脚一寸寸向上蹬，如同一个从深处上来的游泳者。最后，他拉直两臂，扣紧两肘，向上一冲，穿过天窗，爬上屋顶。

在上来期间，他的衬衫被天窗上竖立的塑料碎片卡住了。参差不齐的零星碎渣刺穿了布料，扎痛腹部，但被他抖掉了。

他爬到前面，翻了个身，撩起衬衫，摸着腹部，看看伤口有多严重。几道浅口流着血，但伤得并不重。在过去的24小时里，他都已经遭那么多罪了，这不过是又一点小伤。

黑夜里远远传来至少两只伤狗的嗥叫。那凄惨的哀嚎声里充满了恐惧、脆弱、痛苦与孤独，几乎叫人不忍耳闻。

他小心翼翼地走到屋顶边上，朝房子东侧的院里看去。

第四只杜宾犬在房车前面小跑了一圈，立刻发现了他。它停在他的正下方，龇出牙齿，抬头盯着。它似乎对其三个同伴所受的苦难无动于衷。

威尔从边上站起身来。金属表面有点滑，但相对平坦，感谢他的橡胶鞋底。如果他失足掉进院子里，没有武器，也没有防护服，剩下的那只杜宾犬会在十秒内扯破他的喉咙。

他看到房车离门廊屋顶还有五尺半的距离，沮丧地叹了口气。他真的希望自己不必再试着跳那么远。

“阿比盖尔！”他喊道，“阿比盖尔！”

他等待着。看到楼下餐厅的窗口出现了一张脸，便示意她上楼。

她走到阳台门口处，打开门。

“我都开始担心了。你怎么去了这么久？”

“很不幸，莱克特医生的狗太称职了。我们就能离开了，但我只能把房车拉这么近。你找到可以用来弥补差距的东西了吗？”

“我想是的。等一下。”

她拿了一个铝制伸缩梯回来，那种可以拉长缩短的梯子。可以的。它的四个顶端都有橡胶帽，有助于防滑。

“干得漂亮，阿比盖尔。把一头递给我。”

~~~⊰X⊱~~~

哔哔…哔哔…

汉尼拔在急诊室里洗手时停顿了一下，惊诧地听到口袋里传来轻柔的哔哔声。

“什么声音？”林奇医生问道，边在他旁边洗手为急诊室里的下一个病人做准备，边看着他。

“是与我家安全系统相连的寻呼机，”他回答，迅速擦干双手，拿出钥匙环，里面有一个小遥控器。他按了一下按钮，哔哔声停止了，“看来有人试图闯入我家。恐怕我得早走一步，否则回到家就会发现里面都被人卷干净了。”

“当然，”林奇医生边擦干自己的手边回答，“不必客气，你去吧。我可以替你。”

“我欠你一回，查尔斯。”汉尼拔回道，已朝门口走去。

实际上，那不是屋内的警报器。有狗看守，他从来没觉得有再增设的必要。这是连接房车的。作为预防措施，他在房车上安装了一个消音警报器，这样当他外出狩猎时，如果有人对房车动了手脚，他就会立即收到警报。但到目前为止，警报从未响过。直到现在。

当然，也有可能是其中一只狗闻到里面的尸味，跳上其中一扇门，触发了警报。这一解释似乎比另一种更加合理。因为另一种情况是，威尔·格雷厄姆不仅成功将自己从锁链、手铐和脚镣中解放出来，还设法通过了他那四只恶犬。但本能告诉他，并不是狗触发了警报。

他一走出大楼，远离警惕的目光，就加快了速度，感到一种陌生的恐慌。如果威尔·格雷厄姆真的成功逃跑，他所致力的一切，他所达成的一切，他为自己在这里创造的生活都将失去。他还在阿比盖尔身上投入了相当可观的时间，已开始把这个孩子当成自己的女儿。他知道如果威尔·格雷厄姆要逃跑，一定会带上阿比盖尔。威尔冒着一切危险，包括自己的生命，试图去救她，他不可能把她抛在身后。这有可能推迟他的逃脱……至少汉尼拔希望如此。如果他抓紧时间，也许还能力挽狂澜。

他钻进车里，向外冲去，尽管身体的每一根神经都在告诉他要加速，但他仍保持着限速。他知道县政府会多处藏身，寻找违章者，他不能冒险被警察叫住靠边停车。他提前下班已经引起了别人注意，不能再让哪个警员把他拉到路边给人加深印象。

他看了眼仪表板上的钟。肾上腺素在体内奔流，大脑已经在想象他回家后可能见到的各种场景与所有应对方式。理想情况是，他能重新找回这一对。如果他们让他别无选择，为了自保，他会杀死其中一个或两个。然而，如果他们已经逃离，他就不得不立即远走高飞。他在美国之外有几个银行账户，所以钱不是问题。问题是，在其他地方再建门户既费时又费劲。他还会失去阿比盖尔，以及已经可以确定那个命中注定要成为他伴侣的男人。他完美的家庭眼看就尽在掌握之中，绝不能在此刻功败垂成。

想到要失去阿比盖尔和威尔，他平静的举止出现了裂痕，压制的恐慌渗透进来，让他感到异常地不计后果。他把脚踩在油门上，本能地知道，如果他同时失去二者，他们将很难——如果不是不可能的话——被替换。只有一件事是肯定的，如果威尔·格雷厄姆挣脱了束缚，而自己能及时赶到阻止两者逃跑，他将确保俩人永远不会再从他手中逃脱。

~~~⊰X⊱~~~

威尔把梯子的一端牢牢压在房车顶篷的中间，而阿比盖尔把她那一端放在门廊屋顶上。只是梯子的横档又窄又圆，威尔怀疑这样是否安全。他最好先试一试，再让阿比盖尔踩上去。

“阿比盖尔，我先试着走过来。抓住你那一头，替我稳住。”

她弯下腰，双手抓住最后一根横档。

威尔先抬起一只脚，再把另一只脚放在不同的台阶上。被杜宾犬咬了的那只立刻发出抗议。他像走钢丝一样把双臂伸向两侧，感到自己处于中心位置时，就一步接一步前行。然而，他受伤的脚随即在鞋里一滑，跌跌撞撞地向右倒去，他迅速跪下来抓住梯子，差一点就掉进了在下面等待着他的血盆大口里，狗张着急切的牙床。他往下看去，可以发誓，那只狗的脸上有一种热切的、期待的表情，好像在等他摔下去。

“你没事吧？”阿比盖尔问，手紧紧抓着梯子的一端，指关节都发白了。

_有一点_ ，他想，心脏怦怦直跳。“我没事。”他微笑着对她说，试图缓解她的担忧。

他半蹲着站起来，快速走完最后三步，侧身走下屋顶。

阿比盖尔站了起来。“你真觉得我能做到吗？”她担心地问。

“我知道你可以的。我先回去，如果出了什么事，我会抓住你的。只有六步。很简单，行吗？”他鼓励道。

“好吧。”

“但我必须先做点什么。只要几分钟。”

他穿过阳台门，走进莱克特医生的卧室。

从壁炉架上的钟来看，离九点差二十分。还有两个半小时多一点。他们安然无恙。现在他们几乎就要自由了。

威尔翻遍了莱克特医生的梳妆台抽屉，直到找到了放袜子的那层。他选了一双棉袜而不是花里胡哨的那种，走到床前坐下，小心翼翼地解开并脱下右脚的鞋子，阿比盖尔在一旁看着。他的袜子被血浸透了，他把它扯下，脚上的两处伤口流出了浓黑的血。不过，只是在渗血，而不是飙出，而且这点伤也不会立刻要他的命。然而，他已经在鲜血浸透的鞋子里打滑了，他需要先把脚擦干，再爬上梯子。

他抬头看着阿比盖尔疑惑的眼神，说：“有只狗咬住我了。”

她只是点点头，视线胶着在他的脚上。

他穿上一只干袜子，觉得穿着切萨皮克开膛手穿过的什么东西很是膈应，然后用另一只袜子擦了下鞋的内侧。

“疼得厉害吗？”阿比盖尔问道。

“感觉不太好，但不会要了我的命，”他抬头对女孩微笑着说，她的雀斑在过分苍白的皮肤衬托下显得分外鲜明。他想她最后一次在外面晒太阳是什么时候的事了。

她又点了点头，但神色有些迟疑。

他穿上鞋时微微扯了下脸。他的脚在抽痛。 _你能做到的_ ，他心想， _带自己和阿比盖尔离开这里，结束这场噩梦。就要结束了。_

“我还需要一些东西，然后我们就可以走了。你可以帮我解决其中一个。我要你帮我找一根长棍，像扫帚或拖把。我猜你能在洗衣房里找到。你能帮我吗？”

“当然。但 _你_ 要干嘛呢？”

“我要去走廊那头的一个房间，我之前看到过，我想那是他的办公室，看能不能找到写有这里地址的账单或者什么东西，这样我们就能告诉警察他的确切住址了。好吗？”

她点了点头，冲了出去。

威尔跛着脚经过走廊，找到了他先前见过的那像是办公室的房间。莱克特医生大概就是坐在这里算账办业务的，就像正常人会做的那样。

他打开门，走到书桌前。什么都没有。他试翻了桌子抽屉，但都上着锁。他沮丧地用手捋了把头发。这家伙怎么这么偏执？如果不知道地址，他就必须描述到这里的路线，再记住去警察局的路，这样才能按印象回溯，如果在搜寻时多走了弯路……

他试着拉开一个高耸文件柜的抽屉，也锁住了。正当他要找工具撬开抽屉时，发现文件柜顶上有个东西。他伸手去拿，看到那是一本《美国医学杂志》，莱克特医生曾在上面发表过他的文章，正是那一篇论文引发了这桩惨案。

但让他面露微笑的是贴在封面底角上的邮寄标签。“抓到你了，莱克特医生，”他说。所以，他现在在马里兰，而不是弗吉尼亚。他扯下封面，折叠起来，塞进牛仔裤后面的口袋里，回到莱克特医生的卧室，看阿比盖尔回来了没有。

~~~⊰X⊱~~~

阿比盖尔跑到楼下的洗衣房，发现了一把扫帚和海绵拖把。她不知道对方要它们做什么，所以同时拿起两把朝楼梯走去。

吱嘎-吱嘎-吱嘎。她吓了一跳，瞥了眼餐厅窗户，看到一只杜宾犬正在用爪子抓着玻璃。那对尖尖的耳朵竖起，但当她对上它的目光时，它们啪地贴在了颅骨上。杜宾犬发出一声饥嚎，令她颈后汗毛倒竖。

“走开！”她说。自从看到这些狗把那个女人撕成碎片后，她就一直很怕它们。而男人脚上的咬伤看起来就疼。

吱嘎-吱嘎-吱嘎。

她急于回到楼上，离开这些面目可憎的玩意儿。刚走到楼梯，脚踏上第一级台阶，就听到令人毛骨悚然的玻璃打碎声。她回头一看，尖叫起来。

~~~⊰X⊱~~~

威尔刚要走到卧室，就听到了碎玻声和阿比盖尔的尖叫。

他跑到楼梯顶上向下一看。阿比盖尔正抓着一把拖把和一把扫帚，以最快的速度跑上楼来，他听到从餐厅那边传来的爪子摩擦声。

“跑，阿比盖尔！ _快跑！_ ”

然后，狗出现了，不是一只，而是两只，朝楼梯奔来。他知道它们会在阿比盖尔到达莱克特医生的卧室前捉住她。

“快！”他大声道。他站在楼梯口，等着她从他身边经过。两只狗匆匆奔来，因为急于先追上她而撞在一起，这实际上多少妨碍了它们的速度。阿比盖尔刚爬到顶上，从他身边经过，他就抓住两边的栏杆，抬起双腿，用尽全力踢出去，踹在领头那只狗的胸脯上。它倒在后面的狗身上，双双滚下几级台阶，但没有滚回地上。不过，这给他争取了一些时间，阿比盖尔这会儿应该已经到了。

他跑向房间，刚一跨进门槛，阿比盖尔就在他身后砰地一声关上门，一具沉重的身体哐撞在门上，他俩都跳了起来。两只狗开始一齐撞门，用爪子抓挠。

“门没锁！”阿比盖尔说，看起来有些慌乱。

威尔发现没有锁，只有用球形执手拧开的弹簧门闩。“没关系，它们只是狗。不会用门把手的。”

但威尔随即听到令人不安的新声音。不是门框摇晃的声音，而是一种更加刺耳的声音。金属声。

把手前后摇晃。一定是有一只狗在拼命用爪子抓它。

“你刚说什么来着？”阿比盖尔回击道。

这门不是很贴合。威尔可以看到它的边缘和门框之间有半指宽的空隙。在门缝里有一根闪光的黄铜：简易的锁舌。如果门闩没有深深插在门框里，哪怕狗随便一摸，也可能碰巧把它打开。

他迅速穿过房间，想把梳妆台拉到门前，但房间里铺着地毯，梳妆台还用沉沉的实木打造，他几乎挪不动。

他想找一把可以塞到门把手下面的直背椅子，但这个房间里没有。床头柜看起来不够重，如果弹簧闩从门框里弹出来，狗还是能把门推开。

阿比盖尔走过来，跟他一起推拉着，设法把梳妆台拖到卧室门前。这似乎足够了。

杜宾犬疯了般狂暴地吠叫着，像知道自己被挫败了。

“好了，该走了！”他急切道。

“给，”阿比盖尔说着，从床上拿起拖把和扫帚递给他。

“谢谢，阿比盖尔，帮上大忙了。真是对不起。我不知道让你下楼找这些东西会给你带来危险。”

“没关系，”她耸了耸肩说，典型的故作冷静的青少年风格，但威尔看得出她对这一肯定很高兴。

他们走出阳台门，又回到门廊的屋顶上。威尔把海绵拖把扔到房车中央，它成功着落，没有滑下。他把扫帚扔在一边。他只需要一个。

“好了，再扶住梯子，等我过去，就来帮你。”

威尔像先前一样站在两根横档上，等自己站到中间，迅速穿过梯子，而愤怒的杜宾犬在他身后的房子里大闹。

一上房车顶，他便转过身，把脚放在梯子上，固定住梯子，向阿比盖尔伸出双臂。

“别怕。手臂向两侧伸出，感觉自己处于中心时，就开始走。记住，只有六步，如果你需要的话，我会在这端帮你的。”

她照他说的走着，开始跨过梯子，但是脚在一根横档上滑了一下。幸运的是，她手脚并用地扒住了，而没有侧着身子。她的手关节紧攥着，看上去吓坏了，几乎眼泪汪汪。

威尔跪下来。“阿比盖尔，没关系的，剩下的路你可以爬着走。看着我。看你离得多近啊。我们就要到了。来吧，你能行的。你一到这边，我们就进房车离开这儿。我们就要自由了。 _自由_ 。”他向她伸出手来，重复道。

她抬头看着他，又开始移动，僵硬地沿着梯子爬来，抵达终点时，他帮她起身，给了她一个拥抱。她在发抖。

“你做得很好，”他说，“好极了。勇敢的姑娘。”

她颤抖着对他微微一笑。

威尔拿起拖把，拉着阿比盖尔的胳膊肘，把她带到敞开的天窗前。

“好了，我们从这里向下，但我得先做点事。”

他俯趴在地上，身子探进天窗，用拖把把台阶凳推到廊后让开道来。如果跳在上面，他们中可能会有人摔断腿。

他们马上就能逃脱了，威尔不敢冒任何险。

他再用拖把的把手沿天窗边缘碾过，抚平粗糙的棱角，以防阿比盖尔被刮伤。完事后，威尔站起来，把拖把扔到一边。

“好了，阿比盖尔，就坐在旁边，把腿伸进天窗，落地后直接走到房车前面。行吗？我就在你后面。”

阿比盖尔点点头，照指示进入房车。她双脚着地，却被威尔先前扔掉的锤子绊了一下，不得不用一只手靠在墙上稳住自己。她用脚把锤子推到一边。

“向前走，坐到副驾驶的椅子上。”威尔向下喊道，“我马上就到。”

但就在威尔要蹲下去时，他又听到一扇窗户碎了的声音，吓了一跳。不幸的是，这一次不在楼下，而在楼上。更令人难以置信的是，其中一只狗真的走进了楼上的另一个房间，打破了一扇窗户，现在就站在离他大约两丈远的门廊屋顶上。

杜宾犬摇了摇身子，抖出皮毛上的碎玻璃片，绷紧身体看着他。它咧开嘴唇，龇出牙齿，在月光下，这狗几乎像在冲他微笑。它拉下耳朵，低着头，使身形变得更流畅，威尔知道它正准备发起进攻。他飞快低头一瞥天窗，又回头看了看那只狗，试图估计自己在狗冲上来前跳过去的几率，但太迟了。狗已经移动，穿过门廊，轻松越过屋顶与房车间六尺的距离，猛地向他扑来，要被它撞上，无疑会摔下房车顶篷，落回院中。

~~~⊰X⊱~~~

汉尼拔·莱克特的眼睛一直盯着仪表盘上的时钟，无法相信时间过得有多慢。自他上次查看到现在只过了一分钟。他一时怀疑钟是不是坏了。这条路他已开过上百次，但从未像现在这样漫长过。不过，他离家只有十分钟的车程——很近。最大的问题是，一旦回去，他会发现什么？


	11. 第十一章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：准备好了吗？大摊牌时刻。

狗朝他冲来，威尔扭向一边，但狗比他要快得多，甚至在跳上车的当头就纠正了路线。可着陆时，它在房车顶篷光滑的表面上滑了一跤，爪子在金属上发出刺耳的刮擦，威尔就目瞪口呆地看着它从自己身边滚了过去，从车顶一侧滑落。

狗嚎叫着，倒在院子里，落地时凄厉惨叫，试图爬起来。但它的下半身不得劲，站不起来。也许是骨盆骨折。它很痛苦，却仍然很愤怒，注意力依旧集中在威尔身上，而非自己。那只狗坐着冲他狂吠，后腿角度别扭地崴向一边。

威尔回头看了眼门廊檐，想起之前有两只狗想要进入卧室。第二只杜宾犬没有吠叫，机警而戒备地从破窗爬上了门廊屋顶。 是口鼻上挨了他两次氨气喷雾的那只，因为即使到了现在它还在摇头喷鼻，好像被挥之不去的气味所困。它已经学会了尊重他，不会像另一只狗那样鲁莽地朝他扑来。

不过，它迟早会意识到，喷雾器已经不在他手里了，现在的他手无寸铁。然后它就会重获勇气。

_怎么办？_

他真后悔扔了海绵拖把。不然在杜宾犬攻击时，他就可以拿拖把来捅，把它从房车车篷上顶下去了。

_快想。_

那只狗在门廊檐上踱步，但眼睛一直盯着他，像在考虑下一步的行动。它不时低头看看月光下流银的玻璃碎片，小心地把脚放在碎渣之间，怒容面地瞪着他，仿佛这一切都要怪他似的。

威尔试着想出一些可以充当武器的东西。也许阿比盖尔可以递给他点什么。

“阿比盖尔，”他轻声说，眼睛始终盯着那条狗。

狗一听到他的声音，立马顿住了。耳朵竖起，朝前伸来。

“阿比盖尔，”他稍微提高了点嗓门。

那狗朝他咆哮起来，似乎被他的声音搅得心烦意乱。

但阿比盖尔没有回应。她按他说的做了，走到前面去，听不见他说话了。

威尔凭直觉知道，在这只杜宾犬下一次发起攻击时，自己就不会那么走运了。前一只狗猛冲过门廊檐，从房车上滑下，没有咬到他。可当这只朝他扑来时，他也只有一副赤手空拳。

狗又开始踱步，烦躁地喘着气。

威尔的大脑飞转。他之前从未像此刻这样思路清晰、头脑飞快过。

尽管不愿把目光从杜宾犬身上移开，他还是低头看了一眼天窗，盘算着自己的胜算。

狗停下来，不再喘了。它绷紧身，警惕地站着。在威尔的注视下，它的耳朵抽动了一下，贴在头骨上。

就是现在。

“去他的。”他嘟囔着，把双臂紧紧交握在胸前，从破裂的天窗里跳了下去。但他的目标有点偏离了中心，一侧肘部击中了天窗，导致左臂一阵剧痛涌向肩膀，重心一歪，把全部重量都压在了被咬伤的脚上。脚上的疼痛骤然爆发，他不得不沉沉靠在墙上以减轻承重，一边大口喘着气，等待痛意消退。

爪子怦然砸在头顶的金属篷上，威尔僵住了，希望能听到钉子从车顶滑落时发出的尖厉刮擦声，却只听到它撞击金属的咔哒声，那只狗正朝天窗走来。

他抓起海绵拖把，跟碍事的台阶凳一起拖到面前。

瞥见地上的锤子，他把它抓起来，插在牛仔裤的裤腰下面。

那只狗出现在上面的洞口处，在月光下如一道捕食者的剪影。

威尔拿起台阶凳，上面有一个管状的金属手柄，在最上面的台阶用作椅子时，它就能充当靠背。他缓缓向后走到浴室门口，意识到走廊很窄，没有足够的空间像棍棒一样挥舞凳子，但仍能发挥作用。他把它举到面前，如驯狮者举着椅子。

“怎么了？”阿比盖尔突然出现在他身后，问道。

“退后，阿比盖尔。其中一只狗在顶篷上，它可能想爬进来。”

他曾短暂考虑过让她把枪从控制台上拿来，但他想保住最后一颗子弹，以防莱克特医生在他们离开这里之前穿过大门回来。

“你会开车吗？”他只这么问道，目不转睛地盯着那只狗。

“我开过几次我爸的皮卡。”

“你觉得你能走到前面，把房车挂上档，再慢慢开走吗？房车移动时，也许会把狗从车篷上震下，之后我就能接手了。”

“我试试看。”她说着，又回到了前面。

“呆着别动，你这畜生，”他抬头看着那只赫然逼近的狗说，懊丧地听到自己的声音颤抖得厉害。

阿比盖尔给房车挂上档时，他感到房车震了一下，威尔祈祷房车开上前面颠簸的草坪时，狗会在光滑的车篷上站不住脚，滑下去。明明希望就在眼前。胜利已经唾手可得。

房车开始移动，威尔满心盼着这会奏效。

但说时迟那时快，杜宾犬一跃而下。它刚落在走廊上，就像从地板上弹跳了起来，毫不拖泥带水，径直朝他扑来。

威尔没有采取守势。不成功便成仁。他只有一次机会。一丝渺茫的机会。以攻为守。当机立断。他立刻朝狗扑去，迎头对上它的进攻，用凳子腿抵住它，仿佛那是四把利剑。

那只狗的冲击害他摇晃了一下，险些把他撞倒，但狗随即又从他身边跳回，痛苦嚎叫着，也许是凳子的一条腿扎进了它的眼睛，或狠狠砸上了它的鼻尖。它跌跌撞撞地朝短廊后部退去。

杜宾犬跳起来时，似乎有点跛。威尔居高临下，毫不留情用凳子的金属腿猛戳下去，把狗往后压，令它失去平衡，无法绕过凳子攻击他身侧，不能钻过底下咬他的脚踝，也不可能跃过上面伤及他的脸。尽管受了伤，这只狗还是敏捷而强壮，老天爷啊，还不是一般的壮，又跟猫一样柔韧。他胳膊上的肌肉因为使劲而燃烧起来，被咬的手在悸痛，心脏怦怦直跳，就连视线也随着每一次剧烈的搏动而发白、变暗，但他一刻也不敢松懈。

凳子开始折起关上，他用两根手指牢牢夹住，啪嗒打开，用凳子腿戳那只狗，不停戳着、顶着，直到把它赶到走廊墙上，困在镶板墙与凳腿之间。杜宾犬扭动着身体，咆哮着，撕扯着凳子，用爪子抓着地板，卧室的门，又踢又刨，发狂似的想要逃出桎梏。威尔把身体靠在凳子上，压向狗，松开一只手，从腰带里取出锤子。他无法像用两只手那样单手控制住凳子，狗沿着卧室门爬起来，钻出钳制，向前拉长了脖子，凶猛地朝他咬来，牙齿离他的脸不足几寸，口水从狗牙缝里流出，漆黑的双眼充血通红，愤怒凸起。威尔扔掉锤子，再次用双手抓住凳子，防止狗撕下自己的脸，再次把它推到卧室门上。但现在要怎么办呢？他不可能永远按着这只狂怒的狗。

他开始叫阿比盖尔，让她把锤子递给他

自己，但就在这时，阿比盖尔挤过他身边，径直朝狗扑去。他甚至没意识到房车已经停了。“阿比盖尔，你在干什么！ **不要** ！”

然后他看到了她手中的锤子。

威尔挣扎着压住狗，惊恐地看着阿比盖尔，女孩儿抡起大锤，狠狠砸下。它猛地打在天灵盖上，狗惨叫起来。她又抡起锤子，第二次砸在头骨上，狗停止尖叫，瘫倒在地。

威尔向后退了几步，让凳子掉在地上，震惊地盯着女孩儿。她正低头看着那只狗。

狗还在呼吸。它发出了可怜的哀嚎声，试图站起来。

她第三次挥动锤子。狗不再动弹。结束了。

“我一直都很讨厌这些狗，”她说，抬头看着他，脸上平静的表情让他害怕。有少量的血溅在她的脸和衣服上。

威尔喘着粗气，冷汗直淌，从她手里拿过锤子，扔到一边。他不是精神病医生，不知道现在该对她说些什么。最后，他决定说，“也没别的办法了。现在我们走吧。”他轻轻推了她一下，把她推到房车前面，感觉自己像是要吐了。

他走进小型浴室，花了点时间，往脸上泼了捧凉水，又荡了下嘴。镜子里的影像把他吓了一跳。他遍体鳞伤，浑身是血。双目深陷，黑眼圈环绕。头发还又脏又乱。他看起来简直就是个疯子。

在某种程度上，他确实是疯了。因对自由的热爱而疯魔，因对自由的渴望而痴狂。他会离开这里而莱克特医生会被抓住，阿比盖尔会得到她所需的康复帮助，而他将继续实现他的梦想，成为一名FBI探员，致力于阻止像汉尼拔·莱克特这样的杀人犯。

浴室里有一条毛巾，他用温水把它弄湿，拧干，放在前面。阿比盖尔在副驾驶席上耐心地等着他。

“给你，”他尴尬地说道，把毛巾递给她，“你脸上有一点血。”

“谢谢，”她说着，接过它擦了擦脸。

“你还好吧？”他谨慎地问，不知道在那脆弱的外表之下到底是什么情况。

“我没事，”她平静地说。

威尔点点头，把房车挂上档，开动起来。毫无疑问，阿比盖尔需要一些正规治疗。谁跟切萨皮克开膛手一起生活了六个月都不可能不受影响。

“大难不死，必有后福。”他安慰道，“等着看吧。”

仪表板上有一个钟，现在看来是九点一刻。离莱克特医生回家还有两小时十五分钟。但他们还得必须尽快找到警局或治安官办公室，这样他们才能及时动员人手埋伏起来，等好医生回家来个瓮中捉鳖，威尔不知道这要花多长时间，也不知道要开多远才能碰到。不过，他们还有时间，可以做到的。必须要做到。

~~~⊰X⊱~~~

汉尼拔的大脑运转如飞。如果威尔已进入房车，很有可能他已经逃走并在路上了。对方的第一反应是找到治安分局，汉尼拔知道，它就在他身后约十二英里远的镇上。既然他还没有发现那辆房车，很有可能威尔还在他的屋里，但也有可能他已经找到了治安局，或去了相反的方向。要是他知道威尔有没有赶到治安局就好了。可即使汉尼拔在路上发现了他的房车，他又怎么让威尔停下来呢？房车会把他的车像锡纸一样碾得粉碎。

汉尼拔突然心生一计。他需要信息，他需要一种如果在路上遇到威尔，能让他停下的方法。沿路一英里有个旧谷仓，通常会有个地方警察躲在那后面，守株待兔等着超速驾驶的司机。也许他所需要的不过是被县警叫停罢了。他微微一笑，加重踩下油门，以超过限速20迈的速度行驶。

~~~⊰X⊱~~~

威尔把房车开上了车道，沿着它朝自由驶去。他不习惯驾驶像房车这样大型的车辆，但他开得够稳。在经历了过去那二十四小时之后，这世上就没有他开不了的车了。哪怕只能用军事坦克，他也会弄清楚该怎么操作控制系统，调整方向盘，把它开出这鬼地方。

他瞥了一眼侧视镜，看到木屋在他们身后的月夜中逐渐缩小，房子越小，他的心就越轻盈。

这里风景如画，光线明媚，显得那么热情友好，谁会想到里面上演着什么样的暴行呢。它的外表就和它的主人一样具有欺骗性。

他希望自己当时关了灯，因为如果莱克特医生能赶到家，就立刻会发现这一点：出事了。可如果他能立刻找到警局或治安局，那就不成问题了，因为他们一发现他走近车道，就会逮他个正着。或者他们甚至可以知道他在哪儿工作，并在他的工作地抓他个出其不意。一切都取决于时间。

阿比盖尔陷入了沉默。她双眼盯着前方，双手交叠放在膝上。

“我们在路上了，”威尔向她保证，“近了，孩子。近了。”

她只是点了点头，直视前方。根本不可能知道这姑娘的感觉。她没有表现出任何感情——没有恐惧，没有哭泣，没有如释重负。这让他担心。此刻，他觉得自己就要从席卷全身的种种情绪中爆发了。也许这是莱克特医生“训练”的一部分，作为他的女儿，她需要把自己的情感锁在心里。

好吧，不会太久的。治疗师会让她敞开心扉，谈论她所经历的一切，把那些有害的、被压抑的情绪释放出来。

他点点头继续开车。是的，阿比盖尔会得到她所需的一切帮助，很快这就会感觉只是一场噩梦罢了。

他们来到光秃的山坡上，沿着一条陡长斜坡往下开，车道两旁树木蓊郁。威尔确信，莱克特医生在前一天早上驱车进入庄园时，曾在大门两边停过，他估摸着已经不远了。

莱克特医生没有从房车里出去打开大门，所以它肯定是电动的。

威尔一手抓住方向盘，先检查了下上方的遮阳板，再打开座位之间的控制台。他翻了下里面的东西，找到了一个遥控装置，就在这时，大门出现在车灯光线里。

壁垒森严。钢铁柱子。钢管围栏与横梁。天啊，连铁丝网都有。他跟老天祈祷着希望这就是它的遥控器，这样就不用硬碰硬了，因为即使连大型房车也可能无法把它弄坏。而且被毁的大门肯定会打草惊蛇，让莱克特医生直接逃之夭夭。

他把遥控器对准挡风玻璃，默默祈祷了一声，按下按钮，大门随即开始向内摆动，他欢呼一声“中了！”。

他松开油门，轻踩刹车板，在靠近前给沉沉壁垒留出时间彻底打开。大门笨重地移动着。

就在大门刚打开时，恐惧涌上心头，他突然无端确信莱克特医生会开进车道，挡住他们的去路。

但他从铁柱之间开到了一条双向双车道的柏油路上。没有指示方向的明确路标，也看不见汽车从任何方向驶来。

北面，左边，道路漫漫通入夜晚漆黑的森林，另一边究竟是什么无迹可寻。南面，小路蜿蜒而下，穿过田野与树林，消失在视线之外。不过，遥遥有一抹微弱的金芒映在夜色中，仿佛有一座城镇在那个方向等待。那就向南吧。

尽管急于离开，威尔还是花了几秒摇下车窗，遥控器对准身后，关上了大门。再一次的，他不想让莱克特医生看到任何不对劲的迹象。如果他迟迟找不到当局，这至少能为他赢得一点时间。

大门关上后，他转向南方，心情更加轻松。他们成功了。

“我们做到了，阿比盖尔，我们自由了，”他说，突然感到一阵晕眩。

不过，他现在最担心的是莱克特医生会设法逃过追捕。毕竟，他已知道威尔的名字，知道威尔住在哪里，还知道威尔已经被FBI的培训课目录取。他有足够的情报跟踪他，接近他，让他付出代价。威尔需要在今晚结束这一切，这样他和阿比盖尔才能安下心来。如果知道开膛手在某处策划着复仇，那他晚上也睡不踏实了。因为这场报复很可能令人闻风丧胆、痛不欲生。

威尔浑身一颤。当务之急就是找到当地的治安局。甚至只是个电话亭都好。如果他能在某处找到一个电话亭，他就可以给情报部门打电话，帮他接通最近的分局。毕竟，他现在有莱克特医生的地址了。在紧迫感压迫下，他加快了车速。时速二十迈。二十五。他把汽车保持在每小时三十英里的速度，却发现很容易想象自己比任何喷气飞机开得都要快。一路飞行，畅通无阻。

他们在郊野的延伸地带，路的东西两侧都没有住宅与商店，除了远处的亮光没有路灯。莱克特医生的选址绝佳。

威尔低头看了看里程表。“我们已经甩掉三英里，而且越来越远了。”他安慰女孩说。

他们爬上了一座低矮丘，迎面而来的汽车前灯突然亮起，威尔眯起眼睛看着，感到一阵恐慌。一辆孤零零的汽车在向北行驶的车道上往上坡驶来。

瞥了一眼钟，是九点二十五分。莱克特医生还应该还要工作两个小时，但他整天都预感着对方会提早回家。这是他吗？

他坐得更高了，紧紧抓住方向盘，做好了一切准备。如果这真是莱克特医生，那就让他试试，来跟30英尺长、6000磅重的房车来叫板吧，看谁会赢。

但是，当房车的前灯照亮了车上的黑白图案与车身一侧大喇喇的“卡罗尔县治安官”字样时，威尔笑了起来。

“阿比盖尔，看，一辆治安车！”威尔兴奋地说，边把脚从油门上挪开，边猛按喇叭，闪着前灯让另一辆车停下。

当威尔把房车刹住时，治安官的巡逻车放慢了速度，开了过去，停在了他们身后大概十米远的地方，红色的刹车灯在黑暗中清晰可见。

“感谢老天。他们肯定有无线电，可以呼叫增援，在莱克特医生回家前做好准备，把他抓住。”威尔说着，打开门，跳了出去，他那受伤的脚撞在人行道上，肿胀的膝盖也在抱怨，疼得他直打哆嗦，但他不在乎，他们现在自由了。

他双手举在身前，一瘸一拐地朝车子跑去，让车里的治安官或地方警官知道他是无害的。他简直不敢相信自己的运气。在经历了过去24小时的水逆之后，终于， _终于_ 有些事情顺着他发展了。

~~~⊰X⊱~~~

汉尼拔正在回家路上，开着盗来的巡逻车，听着收音机里有没有出现关于威尔和阿比盖尔的任何消息，让他意外的是，他的房车出现在上坡处，正朝他逼近，然后……朝他打信号灯停了下来。他戴着已故警员的帽子，经过房车时低下头遮住了脸，把巡逻车停在路肩上，缓缓停下，想在两车之间保持一定距离，希望威尔下车并离房车远点。

他从后视镜里看着威尔一瘸一拐地朝他走来，称奇地摇着头。虽然他对威尔和他所带来的麻烦很是恼火，但他也深受其吸引。“真是个聪明的孩子，”他温柔地说着，看对方越走越近。

他右手拿着警员的手枪。尽管他憎恶枪，也不怎么喜欢使用它们，但他家里确实有一把，可供紧急情况下使用，而且他很擅长。而这绝对是紧急情况。

_只要再靠近一点_ ，他想，左手握住车门把手。

威尔到达巡逻车尾部，汉尼拔正打算下车，拿枪口对着人逼他趴到地上，再用警员的手铐将他铐住。如果威尔试图逃跑，他就会在他的腿上开上一枪，把他撂倒，铐上手铐，再把他押回房车。他只需在另一辆车过来之前把人制住带回房车。时间已晚，这条路人迹罕至，他只希望自己能迅速控制局势。

阿比盖尔是个未知数。他知道威尔不会抛下她的，所以她一定在房车里。问题是她会反抗，还是会心甘情愿地回到他身边？

尽管恼火，但当威尔越靠越近时，汉尼拔仍感到兴奋传遍全身，他并没有对渐升的性欲感到惊讶。从没有人像威尔·格雷厄姆这样与他短兵相接过。

威尔几乎就要到他心想的地方了。汉尼拔左手握住门把手，等着他再靠近一点。

~~~⊰X⊱~~~

威尔朝巡逻车越走越近时，心里很是纳闷，想着车里的人怎么还没有开门出来，甚至没有开窗。威尔放慢脚步，突然感到一丝不安。不对劲。

外面太黑了，看不清车里情况。他走近汽车的后备箱时，停了下来，又一次，不安加剧。他看了一眼驾驶座的后视镜，发现一双眼睛正目光灼灼地盯着他。他认出了那双眼。

_靠！_

他转身离开汽车，尽快跑回房车，肾上腺素在身体里奔涌，暂时缓解了脚和膝盖的疼痛。但是，就在他的心脏砰砰直跳，努力加速时，他仍觉得自己像是在慢动作奔跑，如置身梦境般，穿过卡仕达酱般粘稠的空气，而莱克特医生随时都会追上他，掐住他的喉咙。

~~~⊰X⊱~~~

汉尼拔看到威尔犹豫了，然后停了下来，一种近乎滑稽的表情出现在他的脸上。

威尔发现了。他转身就跑。

汉尼拔本希望自己不必开枪，不想在他身上再添无谓的新伤，但威尔现在让他别无选择。他从巡逻车里走出来，举起枪。

汉尼拔很快就从车里出来了，可虽然威尔行动不便，但他的速度仍快得出奇。在汉尼拔举起左轮枪，试图瞄准并在黑暗中分辨出威尔的腿时，威尔已经把自己拽进房车，关上了车门。

汉尼拔平静地走向房车，瞄准轮胎。

~~~⊰X⊱~~~

威尔走到敞开的门口，迅速回头看了眼。巡逻车的门打开了，汉尼拔·莱克特沐浴在车头光中，威尔看到他手里拿着枪，正朝他举起。

他大口喘吁着坐到驾驶座上，赶紧关上门。

“怎么了？”阿比盖尔问道，声音绷得紧紧的，被威尔的惊慌感染。

“是他。”

威尔启动房车，然后……听到一声枪响。

“趴下！”他大叫着，伏下身，不知道莱克特医生的目标是什么，但他不想冒任何风险，让流弹击中阿比盖尔。他开动车时，听到了好几声枪响，感觉到房车缓慢地拖拉着，知道了莱克特医生在做什么。后轮爆了，他就不能提速了。让他们慢下来，莱克特医生就有更多的时间逃跑，如果他真打算这么做的话。

“雾草！”威尔说着，停了车，怒气涌上心头。

无论如何，他都要在今晚结束这一切。他不会让自己的余生都在回头张望，不断怀疑切萨皮克开膛手是不是埋伏在后面，而今天就是自己的死期。

他只需要把这个狗娘养的碾平。

威尔从侧镜中看到莱克特医生正折身返回巡逻车。他把房车倒转过来，对准他。转向迟缓，后轮爆胎，房车缓慢加速，但他让它朝着正确的方向前进。

在房车驶近，听到报废的轮胎在柏油路上发出的嘶嘶声时，他在侧视镜里看到对方转过身来，轮到莱克特医生露出惊讶的表情了。威尔笑起来，仪表盘的绿光照亮他的脸，令他看起来恍如恶魔一般。现在是莱克特医生跑向他的车了。 他没有举起枪，所以他可能把枪里的子弹都用来打爆轮胎了。好。很好。

“来吧！”威尔说着，猛拍方向盘，催促房车开得更快。如果莱克特医生坐进车里，启动汽车，他就望尘莫及了。

威尔不想让阿比盖尔抬头看到他碾过莱克特医生，就叫道：“低头！”

他稍稍转动方向盘，调整角度，朝莱克特医生开去，对方刚抵达巡逻车开着的门。

“快，快点！”威尔恳求着，试图让房车听自己的，只要再快一点。

~~~⊰X⊱~~~

汉尼拔回头一看，看到房车朝他冲来。他冲进巡逻车，想躲开它。他拔开了腿，知道距离只会被越拉越近。威尔又一次出乎他的意料。他原以为他会逃跑，而不是转身战斗。他又一次低估了他。

有什么东西狠狠刮过他的右脚，冷风从他身边冲入，驾驶室的门撕扯下来，在柏油路上一路咔嗒作响，他还听到一声刺耳的尖叫，是房车在巡逻车边上擦过。

汉尼拔的右脚已经麻木，虽然他还没有感觉到疼痛，但他相信这只脚可能已经碾碎，甚至扯下了。但当他在驾驶座上坐起来，伸出一只手去摸那预料中的截断面与喷涌而出的温暖血液时，他发现自己完好无损。鞋跟被扯掉了。不过如此。橡胶鞋跟。

他的脚已经麻木，小腿到膝盖一路刺痛，但他微笑着。看来命运站在他一边。它不想让威尔·格雷厄姆获胜，因为汉尼拔现在毫无疑问、清清楚楚地知道这个年轻人是属于他的了。这就是他一直在找的人，相比之下，其他任何人都黯然失色。他对着此人的渴望已远胜一切，而他会不惜一切代价得到这个人。

房车在他前面200英尺的地方，正朝南行驶，轮胎瘪了，艰难摇晃地向前驶去。

因为当他把车停在高速公路的路肩上时，他没有关掉引擎，所以现在汉尼拔只需把车换到驾驶状态。轮胎在底盘上掀起一场沙砾风暴，发出雷鸣般的响声。汽车嘎吱向前驶去。滚烫的橡胶尖叫着，咬着柏油路前进，汉尼拔紧随房车之后，试着构出一计。

被麻木的脚与一心盘算着怎么把人拿下分了神，当他意识到那辆大车已经不是在往南开，而是正以大约时速十五迈的速度朝他驶来时，已经太迟了，对方虽然前进磕绊，速度却在加快。

他猛踩刹车板，但还没等他把方向盘向左拉开，那辆房车就迎面撞了上来，轰然作响，如同撞上了一堵石墙。他的头猛地向后甩去，又向前倾倒撞在方向盘上，用力过猛，差点儿背过气去，同时晕眩的黑暗在视线边缘盘旋。

引擎盖咔哒弹开了，他看不到挡风玻璃外的任何东西。但他能听到轮胎旋转的声音，闻到橡胶焦灼的气味。他的车被向后推去，虽然碰撞使汽车减速了一会儿，但它又开始加速了。

他试着把车倒档，想着即使房车在推他，他也能倒车，但驾驶杆先是在他手中不听使唤地拗过去，转到空挡，然后就停了下来。变速器短路了。

他怀疑威尔会把他推下高速公路。在一些地方，从路肩往下的落差是八到十英尺，而且足够陡，如果汽车越过边缘，几乎可以确定会滚下去。更糟的是，如果像他现在所怀疑的那样，他们现在互撞在一起，如果威尔不能完全控制住房车，很可能就会辗过汽车，把他压死。

也许这就是他想要做的。

他是独一无二的，就像他自己一样，而他也因此欣赏他。

他闻到了汽油味。这可不是一个好地方。

他做出决断，此时此刻，自己唯一的选择就是从那扇被刮掉的门里出去，弃车保身。

他们在以十五到二十迈的时速行驶，还在逐渐加快，因为巡逻车处于空挡状态，不再抵抗后退。他跳车而出。人行道朝他迎面袭来，仿佛他是在跳伞一般，只是身上的绸布衣服开了个巨大的洞。他不断撞击翻滚，手臂紧贴着身体，希望不会弄断任何骨头。他试着抬起头来，但被地面重重砸了一下，又一下。

~~~⊰X⊱~~~

威尔看到莱克特医生从车里跳出，砰地一声撞在柏油路上，滚过高速公路。

_“草！”_

等威尔刹车完全停下来时，汉尼拔已经趴在路边一百英尺远的路肩上了。他一动不动地躺着。虽然威尔不相信这一跤会使他丧命，但他确信对方一定已经失去了意识，或者至少在这会儿已经摔懵了。

现在是时候结束了。

他打开控制台，取出枪——枪里还有一颗子弹。但他只需要一颗。

“留在这儿，”他对阿比盖尔说，“我现在就去结束这一切。”

他从房车里出来，一瘸一拐地朝汉尼拔走去。汉尼拔正趴在五十英尺开外的地方，垂着头，一副茫然的样子。

威尔希望离得足够近，这样就不会有打偏的可能。他只有一次机会，可不能搞砸了。

~~~⊰X⊱~~~

汉尼拔缓缓站起身来。他的右耳严重擦伤、撕裂，还能闻到血的味道。两耳都嗡嗡作响，但出乎意料的是，骨骼都完好无损。

他发现威尔跛脚朝他走来，手里拿枪指着他。威尔看起来狂野激昂、精神错乱，如同死亡本身，汉尼拔毫不怀疑威尔打算杀了他。

他看不出还有什么出路。他没有车辆，也没有武器。不管怎样，如果这就是结局，他不会退缩或求饶。不过，他承认，对于命运突然的升沉起落，他还是有点惊讶。他本来是非常肯定他们是命中注定要在一起的。

也许命运已经决定让汉尼拔成为威尔的蜕变契机。真叫人啼笑皆非。

汉尼拔冷静地站在那里，威尔缩近了距离，枪直指他的脑袋，没有恐惧，没有犹豫，眼中只有杀意。令人肃然。

这时，他看见一道人影从威尔身后跑来。阿比盖尔。

~~~⊰X⊱~~~

威尔听到奔跑的声音，头轻微转向一边，目光没有离开莱克特医生。“我不是叫你在房车里等着吗。”

阿比盖尔停在他身边，有点喘不过气来，说：“不。我想看这个。我想看着他死。”

操。威尔曾准备朝他开枪，也曾想向他开枪，但他并不认为自己能在阿比盖尔的睽睽注视下开枪。

“阿比盖尔，拜托，这不是你该看的东西。”

“他杀了我的父母，把我关在地牢里六个月。我认为这就给了我权利，”她固执地说。

威尔看着莱克特医生，心烦意乱地皱起眉头，不知道该怎么办。最后，他泄气地摇了摇头，说：“莱克特，如果你趴在地上，把手放在背后，我们就能结束这一切，不会再有流血。”如果莱克特医生屈服了，他需要一些东西来绑住他。但如果对方暴起，他就会开枪把他打死，不管阿比盖尔是否在看着。

莱克特医生点点头，威尔以为他是在点头表示同意，但随即意识到他的目光正越过自己右肩往后看去。阿比盖尔也不再站在他身边。 威尔意识到这意味着什么时，为时已晚，他的后脑勺突然感到一阵剧痛，随即一切陷入黑暗。

~~~⊰X⊱~~~

汉尼拔低头看着威尔失去意识的模样，而后抬头看着站在那里不确定地望着他的女孩。“你本要离开我了，”他简单地说。

“我也想过，但当我意识到他要杀了你，我就是不能让这种事发生，”她说，“而且我知道，如果我在这里，他就不会对你开枪的。”

_机灵的姑娘。_ 他朝她伸出双臂，她跑向他，用纤细的双臂搂住了他。他紧紧地抱着她，吻了下她的发冠。“干得好，亲爱的。”

她抬起头，孺慕地望着他，说出了一个他等了六个月才听到的词，一个令他喜从心来的词：“父亲。”

威尔最终成了阿比盖尔的最终考验，只不过形式超乎他的想象。

他们都低头看着躺在地上失去知觉的人。汉尼拔蹲下来，让威尔仰面躺着，检查他的脉搏。跳动有力。很好。他拨开他脸上的发，摇了摇头，看看他对自己那张漂亮的脸蛋儿造成了多大的伤害，不过没有什么看起来是永久性的。

阿比盖尔跪在他旁边。“你打算拿他怎么办？你要杀了他吗？”她问，他能从她的声音里察觉出一丝焦虑。

“你喜欢他，”他陈述道。

“他人挺好的，”她说，耸了耸肩，试图表现得若无其事，“他以为他是在帮我。”

汉尼拔点头。他可以看到阿比盖尔正试图像他教她的那样控制情绪，但这仍然需要一些琢磨。

“阿比盖尔，你知道，我答应过你，我最终会找到一个合适的女人加入我们的家庭，做我的妻子和你的母亲。”

“是的，”她说，一边歪着头好奇地看着他。

“如果有两个父亲，你会怎么想呢？”

她花了一秒的时间才意识到这是什么意思，但随即她脸上绽放的灿烂笑容就足以说明一切。

她向下看着威尔，深情地抚摸着他的头发。“爸爸，”她说。

汉尼拔也报以微笑，内心感到无比平静与幸福。自从他还是个孩子，他的妹妹米莎去世后，他就没再有过这种拥有家人的感觉了。

“现在，让我们把你们两个捣蛋鬼带回属于你们的家里吧，”汉尼拔真情流露道，“看来，在有人来前，我还有很多麻烦需要清理呢。”

说着，他把他的新侣抱在怀里，带着他回到房车，女儿跟在身侧，这是他第一次感到自己，像是永远完整了。


	12. 第十二章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 前情提要：  
> 在与FBI十大通缉犯榜榜上有名的切萨皮克开膛手斗智斗勇，惊心动魄的二十四小时后，年轻的狼陷警察威尔终于成功获得自由，甚至解救出被开膛手囚禁的阿比盖尔。不料就在他将枪口对准莱克特医生之际，阿比盖尔却突然倒戈一击。

意识逐渐恢复，疼痛随之而来。光线起初直打在眼皮上，令威尔难受地转过头去，但这个动作又加剧了他头部的钝痛。他试着移动身体，但更多疼痛袭来。痛感无处不在。一股药味扑鼻而来，他想自己是不是在医院里。他 能 听到背景里轻声的说话，可听不清内容，试着抬起一只手遮住脸，却发现它不知怎得被缚住了。他惊恐地睁开双眼，但在 眨眼适应时 ，又不得不正对着光线。

“噢，父亲，他醒了 ！ ”某个女孩的声音激动道，他一边试着把那个声音和面孔对应起来，一边因这大声的惊呼微微一缩。

“很好，”一个男人的声音答道，威尔随即听到了朝自己走来的脚步声。

他抬起头，往下看去，想知道为什么举不起胳膊，只见手腕被一圈看起来就很沉 、 还用羊毛衬里的皮革束缚着——用来 绑 精神病人的那种。他想着自己现在是不是在精神病院 里 ，试着移动脚踝， 却 发现脚踝也被缚住了。还有一根束缚带绕过他的腰部，将他牢牢 压住 。他环顾四周，眼睛完全适应了光线，意识到自己又回到了莱克特医生家的地下室里，一阵恐惧袭上心头。

当他试图回想自己是如何来到这里时，只感到困惑与恐慌。回忆慢慢涌入脑海，开始播放。 他和阿比盖尔逃走了。他们正在驶向自由的路上。但后来莱克特医生开着警长的车出现了，他试图阻止他们。但是……他战胜了他，他皱着眉头想。他确实 赢 了，他把枪 口 对准了切萨皮克开膛手，准备杀死他。但是阿比盖尔出现了，他不能让她眼睁睁地目睹杀人 现场 ，他做不到。他正要把他绑起来，突然间……他呻吟了一声，又把头倒在枕头上。阿比盖尔。阿比盖尔从后击中了他。但是为什么 ？ 他们明明就要逃出生天了，眼看之前那么拼命追求的自由在即。她为什么要那么做 ？ 她为什么要在他们获得自由时 背叛他 呢 ？

那个女孩出现在他身边，坐在床的一侧，他抬起头来。莱克特医生来到另一边，检查了下其中一个输液袋， 这时 他才注意到有某种液体正通过输液管滴入他的手臂。

“感觉如何，威尔 ？ ”他亲切地问道。

“糟透了，”威尔说，觉得再逞口舌之快也没什么必要了，他抬头盯着天花板，感到失败的苦涩泪水从眼里涌出。就这样了。在他经历了这一切，忍受了这一切，眼看胜利在即时，把他拉倒的不是切萨皮克开膛手，却是那个他奋力抢救的 、 十几岁的女孩。

这就像某种扭曲的童话故事，比如白衣骑士从恶龙手中拯救了被囚禁的美丽少女，但在逃亡途中少女发现自己还是喜欢跟恶龙共同生活，于是打败白衣骑士让恶龙吃了他，少女和恶龙从此过上了幸福快乐的生活。故事结束。

想着他看了眼阿比盖尔。“为什么 ？ ”他语气平平地问道。

“因为你要开枪打死父亲。或者把他关起来，”她耸耸肩说，“不管怎样，我都不能允许。”

“所以，她一直都是你的，”威尔愤懑地冲汉尼拔说道。

“我有 超过九 成的把握她就是我的女儿，但还不能完全肯定，毕竟我很早就发现她喜欢操纵别人——现在你也发现了。所以在我百分之百确定之前，我不能冒险让她离开这个房间。正如我对你说过的，我想让她杀了你来证明自己，但是多亏了你，她用一种截然不同的方式证明了她对我的诚心。”

“这就是我还活着的原因吗 ？ 你想让她现在杀了我 ？ ”他看着阿比盖尔说道，看她会不会对这个想法感到不安。显然没有，因为她只朝他笑了笑。

"威尔，我宁可火烧卢浮宫，烧尽那些历史艺术，也不愿杀了你。你是我见过的最为独特、令人称奇的存在。既有着米开朗基罗手中《大卫》一般的美丽，又富于凯撒的战斗精神，还心怀特蕾莎修女式的慈悲。我从未遇到过像你这样的人。我，也不奢望会再遇到 第二个 。”

威尔发现自己蹙着眉，被这种近乎泛滥的溢美之词搞得有些无地自容。

“如果你不打算杀我，又想拿我怎么办呢 ？ ”威尔问道，他害怕会收到的回答，但又想知道自己的处境。

“阿比盖尔和我刚在为你装修房间。阿比盖尔现在要住到楼上去了。”

“我留下吗 ？ 哦，我明白了。你要把我留在这，跟我玩你的心理战小游戏，看着我被逼疯，你一定觉得很有趣吧。”威尔说。他想起了莱克特医生对之前被留在这里的其他人的生动描述，怒火立燃，冲破了麻木的状态。

“威尔，摧毁你这样的头脑是不值得称道的。不，阿比盖尔和我决定留下你，你的加入会让我们的家庭终获圆满。”

威尔在错愕中沉默半晌，而后 开口 ： “你说你在找一位妻子，为阿比盖尔找一个母亲。我不明白你的意思。”他感到很困惑，恐慌再次浮现。

“娶一个妻子会更加理想，不会引起太多关注与猜测。作为一个杀手，我确实更喜欢隐于人群并避免引起注意。但我也意识到，我再也不可能找到像你这样完美的人选了。你是独一无二的，你就是我一直以来在寻找的一切——智勇双全、满怀同情、纵然固执却又时时能出人意料，而且你也知道该如何跳出思维定格。在你昏迷时，我给你做了番彻底检查，发现你身上无处不是竭力逃脱时留下的伤口。如果你是被铁夹夹住爪子的动物，我毫不怀疑你会为了逃生而将其咬下。我也没法做得比你更好了。我相信我们的相似之处比你想象的要多。”

“不可能，”威尔说，试图将莱克特医生在他昏迷时给他做检查的那令人不安的画面逐出脑海，“我们完全没有可比性。你是杀手，我是警察。我们根本不一样。我的工作就是阻止像你这样的人！”

“你认为我们毫无相似之处 ？ 当真 ？ 最后你差点就杀了我。当你走近时，我能看到你眼中反应出来的，是我的死亡。你是 _真心想_ 杀了我。你没这么做的唯一原因是因为阿比盖尔出现了，我说的不对吗 ？ ”

“就算这样，我也是为了防止你逃走，不让你追上她或我而杀你。是为了自保，为确保我们能活下去。我不像你那样杀人取乐。我们不一样。”

“也许吧。但它确实显示了你的潜力。”

“但我是个男的，”威尔再次试道，感到有些抓狂，“你说你想要一个妻子，想要给阿比盖尔找个母亲。”

“你是男人的事实并没有对我造成什么困扰。在这方面我一直很开明。哦，有些人可能会有所异议，但如果有人侮辱我或我的家人，那就大错特错了。是不是，阿比盖尔 ？ ”

“是的，我就要有两个父亲了。我 还 挺喜欢你的，威尔爸爸，我也很高兴我们不用杀了你。”

“阿比盖尔，你怎么能接受这种事呢 ？ 他可是杀了你的亲生父母啊 ！ ”

她若有所思地看了他一会儿，而后突然露出更加老成的表情来，说 ： “如果我和你一起走了，你想我会怎样呢 ？ ”

“当局会联系你的亲属，让你得到帮助……我对程序不是很清楚，”他说着，有点 茫然无措 。

“我的父母都是独生子女。我没有其他亲戚。如果我离开这里和你走了，我就会成为国家的监护对象， 只是个无依无靠的孤儿， 最终会被送到寄养父母那里过着寄人篱下的生活。也许 我的 年龄已经太大了，没人想 要 领养， 我 没有钱，只能穿别人穿过的旧衣服。我可能会高中毕业，在18岁就被学校开除，自谋生路。也许 最后 会在麦当劳或沃尔玛工作，拿着最低的工资，勉强度日。既然父亲会给我应得的生活，我为什么还要那样呢 ？ 你知道我的生父不让我约会，已经告诉我不能去上大学了吗 ？ 他要我留在家里陪他，一辈子都做爸爸的乖女儿，而妈妈还对他言听计从。现在在这儿，跟你和父亲住在一起，我可以穿最好的衣服，上最好的学校，找一份优越的工作，拥有最好的东西。他也享受我的陪伴，会教我一些东西。”

威尔难以置信地盯着她。她已经被彻底洗脑了。他来得太晚了。对莱克特医生这样的人来说，六个月的时间足以把你的三观重洗。

“但他教给你的东西都是错的，阿比盖尔。难道你看不出来吗 ？ ”

“他教我的东西将把我置于食物链顶端，助我生存下去。”

他看着汉尼拔说道 ： “你还不如现在就杀了我，因为我永远都不会成为你的……配偶或伴侣，管你怎么叫 的 。”

“威尔，你熟悉‘kismet（天命）’这个词吗 ？ ”

“Kismet ？ 不。什么东西 ？ ”威尔问，被话题的转变弄糊涂了。

“ Kismet是一种力量，有些人相信它在冥冥之中控制着我们的人生。威尔，想想让你来到这里的一系列事情吧。有多少人会在凌晨一点半跟人家打招呼，即使灯还开着 ？ 可你就这么做了。你还自愿进入了我的房车，即使躲在屋中可以确保你的安全与生命。再一次的，在加油站时，你本可以逃离，但你却选择跟着我。然后你又策划了一场车祸，偷偷溜入我的房车，与我一起回到家中。我从没以任何方式强迫你跟我回家。你甚至是自愿走入我的家门。就连今晚，在你想要逃跑时，我们又一次相遇了，你没有继续开车，而是因我停了下来。”

“我停下是因为我以为你是治安官 ！ ”威尔反驳道。

“威尔，如果一个人相信命运的话，那么你来找我，就是所谓的 天意 了。你注定要与我在一起。和我们在一起。”

威尔的头剧烈地抽痛着，眼前冒着金星，很难集中注意力。“这不是kismet，也不是命运，只是我做错选择，碰巧倒霉。”他最后说道，闭上眼睛，挡住了让他反胃的光线。

“威尔，你的每一个选择都把你带到了我身边。这是你 之 不幸还是我 之 幸运呢？”

威尔感觉到莱克特医生冰凉的手突然搭在他额头上，顿时睁大了眼睛。

“以后我们有的是时间来进一步讨论这个问题。你有点发烧，得好好休息，现在正是个再好不过的时机。”他说着，站起身来，威尔看见他从夹克口袋里掏出一支注射器，把里面的什么东西打进静脉注射袋的输药口。

“不，等等 ！ ”威尔抗议道，竭力挣脱束缚，却只能无可奈何地看着液体流入试管，感到药物正在迅速发挥其效力。“不。”他虚弱地说道，眼皮挣扎着不要闭上，“我不想要这个。”

“你现在不想。但你会的，”汉尼拔自信地说着，坐回到他身边，手指梳弄着抚过他洗净的头发，“你无法反抗命运，威尔。一切都会好起来的。你会看到的。”

“好梦，爸爸。”威尔听到阿比盖尔的声音穿过越发浓重的朦胧迷雾，感到脸颊上轻如羽毛的一吻。

“睡个好觉，亲爱的，”他听见莱克特医生这么说着，然后感到嘴唇上落下一个出奇温柔的吻，随即他就被黑暗追上，掉进了兔子洞中，更疯狂的还在前方严阵以待。

“好了，他现在不睡上几个小时是不会醒了。我们还有许多事情要做，得处理你们留下的摊子。”

“你真的很喜欢他，是吗 ？ ”

“他正是那个一直以来叫我遍寻不获的人。

“他洗干净后看起来养眼多了。 而且 他人真的很好，也很勇敢。我明白你为什么要留下他了。”

“等瘀青和挫伤消失后，我们再给他穿上体面的衣服。到时他一定会更惊艳的。”他低头深情地看着对方，对阿比盖尔说道，“你在这个房间里想要的东西都 拿上 了吗？”

“ 拿 好了，父亲。”

就在他们站着时，汉尼拔思考着他还要做的一切。房车和副警长的车已经牢牢粘在一起，所以他不得不把它们缓缓地一并拖回来。四英里的路程缓慢而乏味，房车的后轮都爆胎了，他还从没在回家路上这样容易 落下把柄 。如果有别的司机路过，事情就难看了。他能在没遇到任何一辆车的情况下成功返回，真是不幸中的万幸。

两辆车现在都藏在谷仓里。他又折回路上拾起可见的碎片，但天一亮他就得做一次更彻底的清扫，尤其是考虑到警长最终会出来寻找他失踪的副手，对方这会儿还在他汽车的后备箱里。他可不希望警长在这条路上发现任何可疑的东西，引得对方进一步检查。副警长必须消失得 了无 痕迹。汉尼拔知道这个副官出了名的喜欢偷腥，许多人只会怀疑他是和另一个女人私奔了。但为安全起见，他必须尽快摆脱汽车和副警长。由于汽车不能再开，把它沉到附近的湖里是不切实际的。然而，前任屋主留下了一个小型挖掘机，他可以用它挖一个大坑，把汽车推进洞里，将它和副警长一起埋了。

他的房车里还有两具尸体要处理，此外，他还发现自己的一只狗也死在了里面。另一只在 车 前，骨盆骨折，脊柱可能受损了，他立刻折断了它的脖子。他得找到另外两只狗，查看下它们的情况。

他还要把屋子收拾一下。他看到了倾翻的桌子和那把躺在地下室楼梯底部 ， 四分五裂的椅子，清楚地知道威尔是如何挣脱锁链的。他也看到了房车里的衬垫服，看出威尔是如何摆脱狗群的。对方的足智多谋与当机立断令他赞叹不已。再过会儿，等他有时间了，就要向阿比盖尔仔细询问威尔解救她后又发生了什么。

按照他的设想，他要去五金店去买一把地下室门的新门栓，外加楼下和楼上窗户的新玻璃。幸好威尔找到了大门的遥控器，因为如果大门坏了，从路上就能看得一清二楚，要解释 起来的 话还颇费口舌。

他还必须停工两周，给伤留下痊愈的时间，不过在这件事上他早已想好了借口。他会告诉他的雇主，他在立陶宛的哥哥和嫂嫂死于一场 不幸的 车祸，身后留下了年仅十几岁的孤女。他得参加葬礼，去接他们的孩子，把她带回家中，因为他是这女孩 儿 唯一在世的亲戚。这就解释了为什么阿比盖尔会突然出现在他家里。

“对不起，你的狗，”阿比盖尔说道，把他从思绪中拉了出来。

“它们显然没有我想象的那么固若金汤，尤其是面对强大的对手时，所以我打算处理掉它们。”

“那就好。反正我也不喜欢。”

“威尔居然能摆平它们四个，我现在都还觉得不可思议。”

“他真的既聪明又勇敢。”

“你也喜欢他，是吗 ？ ”

“嗯。但他不喜欢呆在这儿。而且他似乎不太喜欢你的样子。”

“你记得，一开始你也不喜欢我吧。但这会变的。”

“我们能一起去度假吗 ？ 找个阳光明媚的地方 ？ 我想死太阳了。”

“听起来不错，但要威尔改变主意可能还需一段时间，他看起来相当固执。 说实话 ，我都不敢让他独自在这里呆上片刻，他很可能会想出什么办法把这里烧了。不管怎样，我们先把你的东西搬到你的房间去，让你先安顿下来 ； 你该睡会儿了。”

“好的，父亲。”

汉尼拔拉起毯子盖在威尔胸口，又在他唇上落下轻柔一吻。“好好睡吧，亲爱的，”他说，情不自禁地最后一次伸出手去抚摸对方的卷发。给威尔洗澡时，他就对他的头发爱不释手。他已经决定让威尔的头发 养 长一些。他喜欢他的头发，只想着把脸埋入其中。

“好了，跟我来吧，阿比盖尔，”他说着，拿起那盒她挑出的东西，打算带到她的新房间里去。

“我能回学校吗 ？ ”她问道。

“当然。不过，我们可能需要改变你的外貌和名字。你想要什么颜色的头发 ？ ”

“跟你一样行吗 ？ 那样我就真的像你女儿了。”

“嗯。很衬你白皙的皮肤和眼睛。”也有助于让人们相信她是他的侄女，“那么从今以后，我们就对外称你是我过世哥哥的孩子，你的名字就叫阿比盖尔·莱克特，这样可以进一步阻止人们 胡思乱想 。你觉得如何 ？ ”

“太好了！作为你的女儿，我 _就应该_ 跟你姓。”

“好 ， 那就这么定了。走吧，亲爱的，我还有许多事要做呢。”他说着用胳膊搂住他的新女儿，回头看了一眼他的新伴侣，心满意足地叹了口气。他现在有了一个圆满的家庭。

~~~⊰X⊱~~~

**_ 两天后 _ ** **_ ， _ **

“啊，威尔，你起来了，很好。我给你送来了早餐。”

威尔坐在扶手椅中，垂眼望着膝头，没抬起来看莱克特医生，也毫无跟他打招呼的意思。他没再被 绑 在床上了，因为门栓已经 更 新，但莱克特医生给他戴上了脚镣，说什么“这样他就不会忍不住做出一些蠢事”。不过这会儿有没有镣铐都没什么区别，由于浑身各种伤口，他依旧疼得厉害，就连试图走路都跟个老翁似的。但他拒绝了莱克特医生给他的止痛药，他要保持清醒的头脑，时刻提防着莱克特医生给他准备的任何东西。

“还是不跟我说话，我懂了。好吧，我把你的早餐放在这儿的桌上，”他说着，放下盘子， “我还给你带了一张报纸，想着你可能会希望赶上一些时事。那就这样，晚饭见。”说罢他径直离开了。

门一关上，威尔就急切地拖着伤腿走到小餐桌旁。他很惊讶莱克特医生会给他带来一份报纸，也确实急着想知道关于开膛手和他家附近发生的凶杀是否有什么消息。

他坐在桌旁，看着他的早餐，燕麦上摆着新鲜的蓝莓，还有烤面包，果汁和咖啡。他拿起勺子，舀了口燕麦片，确保医生没再里面加什么来路不明的肉块。他拒吃莱克特医生提供的任何肉食。看到燕麦里除了蓝莓外没有别的，他就往嘴里盛了一勺，边嚼边迅速摊开报纸，但当他看到《巴尔的摩太阳报》头版的大标题时，就愣住了。

**_凶手露出真容？_ **

_24岁的狼陷警察因涉嫌切萨皮克开膛手谋杀案而受通缉。_

他跟他的照片面面相觑。这是他穿着崭新的制服成为一名警察那天拍的。

他推开燕麦，食欲顿消，浑身颤抖着继续读下去。

_“切萨皮克开膛手案可能出现转机。当局正在寻找24岁的弗吉尼亚州狼陷警察，威廉·格雷厄姆，怀疑其涉嫌感恩节深夜与次日凌晨发生的两起谋杀。_

_“凯文·米勒医生与其妻凯瑟琳于弗吉尼亚州沃尔夫特拉特的家中惨遭谋杀，开膛手的手法一如既往地恐怖而艺术化，同时见有器官缺失。经察发现格雷厄姆警员的私人车辆停于被害者房前的主干道边，屋中有其指纹。当局最初认为，这名年轻的警察当时已经离班，因发现屋中有可疑之处而入内查看。然而，令人吃惊的新进展是，在50英里外的Stop N Shop加油站内也发现了格雷厄姆警员的指纹，该零售店主也遭到谋杀，脖颈断折。加油站外的一部付费电话遭到蓄意破坏，其上也有这位年轻警员的指纹。_

_“护士莎拉，现居巴尔的摩，系米勒之女，在探望其父母之夜目睹惨案，目前下落不明。本报记者自警探博比·库珀处_ _获_ _悉，格雷厄姆自小学以来便对米勒小姐颇为迷恋，若格雷厄姆警员实为切萨皮克开膛手，他可能会为绑架米勒小姐而杀害其父母。切斯特酒吧的老板告知记者，格雷厄姆警员当晚早时许在其酒吧内饮酒，且饮量多于平常，似乎情绪有佳……”_

文章继续讲述了威尔被母亲遗弃、可能在其酗酒的父亲死前一直受到虐待，威尔坎坷的童年以及他的孤僻性情。一些接受采访的镇上居民甚至猜测是威尔一手炮制了其父之死。他的父亲是在夜里从渔船上掉下去淹死的，体内的酒精含量高到离谱，周围没有任何目击者。

威尔目瞪口呆地靠到椅背上。他们都认为他就是切萨皮克开膛手，威尔读了这篇报道后，不得不承认，就连他自己也觉得这些证据很有说服力。

威尔看着那个刚毁了他人生的记者的照片 ： 弗雷迪·劳兹，一个卷发女人，脸上带着洋洋得意的笑。他任由报纸落在桌上，木然不察。他从未感到如此彻头彻尾的挫败与背叛感。他不顾一切去救的女孩对他倒戈相向，而他所效力的警局和他所认识的镇民都确信他是一个刽子手。他们 是怎么 想 的 啊，竟然会觉得他真能干出切萨皮克开膛手才能干出的那 档子 畜生事 ？

他怒不可遏，连同早餐一把扫开桌上那恼人的报纸，玻璃、瓷器哗啦碎了一地。看着自己搞出的一团乱，他还是没好受半点。他在桌上支起胳膊肘，手捂着脸，在那儿坐了好几个小时，一遍又一遍地在脑中重复着那篇文章里的话，任它们像癌症一样蔓延侵蚀着他。

藏在房间里的几个隐蔽摄像机正在接受反馈，汉尼拔在办公间里看着威尔在监控屏幕上的表现。他知道那篇文章远比他能对威尔产生的影响要大。汉尼拔知道，FBI会彻查威尔过去两年的生活，核实所有谋杀案发生时他的行踪，并意识到威尔不可能是切萨皮克开膛手，但没关系，这篇文章已经发挥了作用。

威尔认识的人也替他省了不少事。从心理上切断威尔与狼陷同事和朋友的联系，能令其更快接受和他在一起的新生活。不过话说回来，这就是他打电话给弗雷迪·劳德的代接服务并留下威尔在米勒家与加油站匿名情报的本意。他知道她是什么名声，知道她会忍不住继续挖掘下去，而她果然没有让他失望。也许他该给她送些花来以示感激。或者一个果篮。

他微笑着，关掉屏幕。

~~~⊰X⊱~~~

日子一天天过去，威尔逐渐有所放松。起初，他每次听到门栓咔哒一响，就会觉得莱克特医生要从门后进来，开始他的邪恶计划给他洗脑，让他听话地留在他身边。但莱克特医生所做的不过是端来一盘食物，问他过得如何，检查下冰箱，确保里面的点心够吃，再带着上一顿的菜离开。每天两次，早餐晚饭，日复一日。

威尔刚好到能够自如行动不再疼痛时，就开始将大把的时间花在寻找出路上。他分析了房门、墙壁、天花板、地板和通风口，但莱克特医生把房间设计得很好，威尔找不到任何可以利用的薄弱环节。

威尔的生活陷入模式化。吃饭，洗澡，铺床。伤病刚好得七七八八，就在跑步机上漫步，听唱机上播放着莱克特医生的那些古典唱片。其实他不好古典乐，但当你住在一间只有你和你自己那些无望思想的空荡房间里时，有声音听就不错了，哪儿还管它是什么类型。而且，他也不得不承认，有几张专辑也没那么糟。在那之后他会读会儿书，在跑步机上再漫步一会儿之类的，直到莱克特医生带着晚饭出现。

一开始他根本不搭理莱克特医生。但是一天天逐渐过去，他开始越发清晰地、不安地意识到，他想念和别人交流的日子，甚至开始盼着莱克特医生一天两次的来访。当你日复一日独自一人，收不到收音机、看不到电视，所有与外界的联系都被切断，被困在一成不变的四面墙中，无法有任何别的人际接触，只能一直看到另一个人的脸，听到另一个人的声音，哪怕只是暂时的，也是一种解脱。

但是，当莱克特医生并没有跟他交谈的意思，径直离去时，他只感到失望，甚至气愤。

一天，当莱克特医生又来送饭来时，威尔恼怒地嚷道 ： “我为什么要考虑和一个老是无视我，甚至不和我说话的人做伴侣 ？ ”

莱克特医生仅带着他那一贯的会心微笑道 ： “威尔，如果我主动试着跟你交谈，你根本不会理我。我只是给了你足够的时间，不带压力地充分考虑。只需一点时间罢了。”

说罢他转过身，没再多言就走了。 _混蛋！_ 虽然威尔知道了自己是对的，但他的心情依旧不见好转。前两周威尔甚至都拒绝给莱克特医生一个点头。

威尔想这是不是对方 拿来折 毁他的办法，令他渴望陪伴，绝望到哪怕是能得到两个狱卒的陪伴。

威尔的模式化日常就这样继续着。吃饭，读书，在跑步机上花的时间越来越多，渐渐觉得能跑 起来 了，而且每天都能跑得更久。

威尔闻着香料和覆盖在肉上的浓稠酱汁味，总是不禁口水直冒，如果不是知道那可能是人肉的话，他早就 把盘子舔 得一 滴 不剩了。他一开始还刮掉酱汁，检查肉质，试图确定这是牛肉还是猪肉，但由于不知道人肉烧出来会是什么样子，最后他还是拒绝冒这险。

在第二周结束时，莱克特医生拿起他的盘子，一边观察着剩菜一边啧啧作响。

“威尔，你总不能一直只吃蔬菜和面包。你需要蛋白质来保持健康。”

“如果你在上菜时能保证这不是你杀的人的话，医生，我肯定就吃了。”

汉尼拔审视着威尔。他知道对方有多么的固执，哪怕明知 这会自损三千 。“这样吧，威尔，我和你做个交易。我保证每周有四天给你提供畜肉，其余三天则是人肉，只要你保证每周至少 有三天会 吃肉。”

威尔狐疑地看着他。“条件呢 ？ ”

“条件是，我给你上菜时，不会告诉你这是人还是动物，你必须自己决定。”

威尔仔细考虑了一下。所以每七顿饭里有四顿是动物的，这意味着他有超过半成的概率不会吃到人肉。说实话，他想吃肉很久了，甚至连做梦都 会 想。你总不能让一个一直都在吃肉的人一夜之间变成个素食主义者。

“ 成交 ，”他说。

汉尼拔笑了。

第二天晚上，他给威尔端来一份火候正到好处的肉，上面浇着蘑菇与浓稠的黄油沙司，立刻引得威尔满口生津。威尔切开肉，查看着。它看起来像牛排，闻起来也像牛排。莱克特医生是会在第一天就给他人肉呢，还是先给畜肉，让他产生一种安全感 ？ 或者，也许他会一开始就上人肉，因为他知道威尔有多么渴望吃上一口肉。他小心翼翼地咬了下，嘴里的肉似乎入口即化。他愉快地一叹，又叉起一 口 大快朵颐，突然间加快了速度，风卷残云地塞进嘴里咽下去。但内心深处，他一直担心自己吃的不是畜肉。

最后他又吐得一干二净。他吃得太快了，而且一想到自己刚刚可能吃了个人，他的胃就翻腾起来，就是难以下肚。

不过，汉尼拔之后来收拾盘子看到肉不见时，还是笑了。

就这样，在接下来的六天里，威尔都干着同一件事，检查，嗅探，叩问自己这肉看起来像不像以前吃过的东西。又有两天他碰了肉，但只吃了一点，他的胃还在担忧中反抗。

在第七天时，莱克特医生拿起他的盘子，威尔说 ： “我吃过的东西里有人肉吗 ？ ”

汉尼拔对他微笑着说 ： “威尔，如果你都看不出两者的区别，这真的有关紧要吗 ？ ”

威尔有气没地出。但 自 那 之后 ，他每周有三天都会吃一点肉。

~~~⊰X⊱~~~

随着日子逐渐模糊，威尔开始记不清自己究竟在这里待了多久。

他躺在床上看书，门栓突然开了，莱克特医生站在门口。可是，对方并没有像他预料的那样端着晚饭进来，而是说 ： “走吧，威尔，我们上楼去。”

_上楼_ _？_ 威尔感到一阵不安。一方面，能走出这个房间就足以令人期待，可一方面，也许这就是时候了，莱克特医生终于决定开始折磨、洗脑、控制或随便把他那些什么鬼玩意儿用在他身上。再或是，他想把他带到楼上再把他锁在桌边。或者，也许他已经意识到自己犯了一个错误，威尔终究不是那个正确的人，所以他要杀了他。

“你是给自己弄了些新狗，想让我再试着全须全尾地过去吗 ？ ”威尔问道，试图用轻率的语气来掩饰他逐渐增长的不安。

“不，不是狗。但我确实有一个惊喜给你。”

“希望不是那种让我缺个胳膊少个腿的惊喜。”

汉尼拔有些 恼火 地看着他。“威尔，作为我的未婚夫与阿比盖尔的父亲之一，我是断不会让你受到伤害的。我希望你能明白 这点 。”

“我只知道你一直违背我的意愿把我锁在这地牢里。再说了，我也不喜欢有惊没喜。”威尔没好气道。

“到时便见分晓。”汉尼拔说，“但我需要你先把这些戴上。”

他把镣铐递给威尔，威尔叹了口气。“我猜你是不信任你的未婚夫吧，”威尔边说着，边坐到床上，盯着铐环。

“只是为了阻止你在楼上做任何 蠢 事或破坏什么东西。”汉尼拔说，“既是为你自己，也是为了我们。”

如果只要戴上这就能走出这间屋子，那他没理由拒绝。这么想着，他抓过铐环一把扣上。

汉尼拔示意他从前面的门出去，他们便上了楼梯，穿过洗衣房。他上一次走上这些楼梯是在解救阿比盖尔时。感觉 那 就像上辈子的事。

当他拖着脚走在莱克特医生前面穿过洗衣房时，肾上腺素在身体里涌动，他准备好面对一切了。

或者，至少他是这么想的。

当他走到厨房，透过房间看向餐厅和远处的起居室时，他僵住了。房子已焕然一新。他上次看见那张餐桌时，它还光秃翻倒着，现在却铺着一块白色桌布，上面摆着瓷器、水晶玻璃杯、鲜花、蜡烛和餐巾。房间四周灯火通明，通往二楼的楼梯上挂满了松枝与红色蝴蝶结。放眼看去，他发现客厅里有棵树，树上的灯欣然闪烁着，他立刻明白了这意味着什么。

“圣诞快乐，威尔。”汉尼拔在他身旁轻声说道，“我想你可能希望能与你的家人一起过圣诞节。”

“这不是我的家，”威尔冷冰冰道。

圣诞节到了。也就是说，他在这里 已经有 一个月 了 。空中弥漫着烹饪的暖意与香味，他的胃因期待而辘辘作响。空气中那一抹新鲜松木的气息告诉威尔，客厅里那棵被繁灯装点闪烁的树是真的。威尔最喜欢的圣诞歌曲之一《小鼓手》在四下里轻柔悠扬地播放着。

阿比盖尔站在桌旁，笑容满面，踮着脚尖步履轻快，看上去无比兴奋。他惊讶地发现她染了金发，和莱克特医生的发色一样。

汉尼拔突然将手搭上他的腰背，把他推向桌子。

“威尔爸爸，圣诞快乐 ！ ”阿比盖尔说着，走过来拥抱了他一下。

汉尼拔替他拉出餐桌尽头的椅子，威尔有些木楞地坐了下来。他不停地四下张望。一切都完美如画，如同光鲜杂志中的场景。

汉尼拔回到厨房，端来一个大盘，上面摆着一只火腿，粉红的肉冒着腾腾热气。真正的火腿。这绝不可能是人肉，威尔觉得他的胃口更盛了。 

汉尼拔把其他菜陆续端上桌，甘薯砂锅、黄油豌豆、蒸面包卷、奶油、蜂蜜和山核桃派。真正意义上的传统圣诞大餐。他有点不知所措。自己最后一次吃圣诞大餐是什么时候了 ？ 那是在他七岁那年，他母亲离开前的圣诞节。他们在一起美美地吃了一顿，然后他的父亲去了车库，回来时咧嘴笑着，给他带来了礼物，是他一直想要的自行车，上面还扎了个偌大的红色蝴蝶结。这是他童年最如数家珍的回忆之一，只是他的母亲在几个月后就丢下他离开了，有点毁了这份美好。从那以后，他们再也没庆祝过圣诞节。他的父亲通常会在假日里把自己喝得烂醉，好像过节就比平常更加痛苦似的。而威尔很快就开始害怕节日的到来。

而现在他就坐在这张琳琅的桌旁看莱克特医生切着火腿，阿比盖尔则兴高采烈地聊个不停。就像一个真正的家。真。见。鬼。

汉尼拔拿过阿比盖尔的盘子，在她面前先盛满了食物。接着，他又替威尔和自己盛了盘子。他给他们每人倒了一杯红酒，然后站在餐桌上座，举起酒杯道 ： “我提议大家干了这杯。一杯敬生命，一杯敬给爱，一杯敬家人。愿今朝圣诞一聚，此后岁岁同庆。”

“喔，说得好，父亲！”阿比盖尔边啜着葡萄酒，边称赞道。

威尔举起杯子，还是有点木然，他喝了一口，真希望那能更烈一些。也许这只是一场梦吧。他只是做梦梦见自己在和一个食人杀手以及他的门徒一起过圣诞节。

“Bon appétit，”莱克特医生说着，微笑坐下，和阿比盖尔开始就餐。威尔拿起他的餐具，慢慢加入了他们。

莱克特医生和阿比盖尔闲谈起来，威尔边进餐边听着。他们好像在谈论阿比盖尔上的一些课，威尔感到很惊讶。他不知道莱克特医生是怎么成功地把她送入学校的。

“你在上学了吗 ？ ”他暗暗吃惊，问道。他本来没打算加入这场谈话，但好奇心战胜了他。

“还没。父亲在城里给我请了一位家庭教师，让我完成本学年的学业。明年我就升学，高中毕业，然后就该上大学了。”

“这和你染发有关吗 ？ ”威尔问。

“你喜欢吗 ？ ”阿比盖尔兴奋地说，“我现在真的就像他女儿了。”

威尔疑惑地看着莱克特医生。“你打算怎么做呢 ？ 阿比盖尔·霍布斯这个名字会被人认出来的。”

“是的，但阿比盖尔·莱克特不会。阿比盖尔的父亲，我的哥哥，和他的妻子在一场车祸中不幸丧生，他们本住在立陶宛，而我是阿比盖尔唯一在世的亲戚，所以她过来与我同住。我已经伪造好了学校成绩单和出生证明，不会有任何问题。我还在教她立陶宛语，这样就更令人信服了。”

“Linksmų Kalėdų，威尔爸爸。立陶宛语的圣诞快乐。”阿比盖尔自豪地说。

“看来你已经把一切都计划好了，”威尔说。

“我上大学后，打算去学医，就像父亲一样，”阿比盖尔以此为傲道。

威尔只点点头，继续吃饭。阿比盖尔的未来似乎已经确定，但他的未来仍是个巨大的问号。尽管如此，他还是忍不住听着他们俩聊天并沉浸其中。在地下室里他几乎没跟任何人说上什么话，这样待了一个月后，只是听着不属于自己脑子里的声音，就已经是种享受了。

他还饶有兴味地注意到，阿比盖尔的目光偶尔会往圣诞树瞥去，他看到下面堆着几个包装五颜六色的盒子。

饭后，汉尼拔将山核桃派切成几片，浇上新鲜生奶油，又煮了一壶咖啡就着吃。结束后他们都回到客厅，威尔坐在壁炉旁的一把扶手椅上，酒足饭饱，这个月来第一次完全放松下来。

莱克特医生从一个雕花水晶瓶里倒出某种琥珀色的液体，放到一只平底玻璃杯里，递给他。

“来点餐后 酒 ，”他微笑着说。

威尔把它放到鼻端深深一嗅，认出那是威士忌，但不是他喝的那种廉价品，这是高档货。他闭上眼，刚喝一口，一股柔和的烟熏意便顺着他的喉咙滑下。草，真是好东西。

他对这杯酒的动容之色被汉尼拔尽数看在眼里。

“好了，该拆礼物了。”汉尼拔宣布道，阿比盖尔顿时像圣诞节上兴奋的孩子那样，拍手欢呼雀跃起来。她抓起第一个盒子，撕掉纸，打开一看，里面装着一件漂亮的外套，像是俄产貂裘，还连着一顶配套的皮帽。

阿比盖尔一试穿，瞬间从一个小女孩摇身一变，成了一个时髦的年轻女性。其他盒子里分别装有一个名牌香包，一副皮手套和一双靴子。威尔想着莱克特医生在他女儿身上到底花了多少钱。

实际上，他很享受地啜着威士忌，看着阿比盖尔打开她的礼物。这是一个如此充满家庭气息的场景，以至于有那么片刻他竟然忘了自己只是个身处其中的囚犯。

莱克特医生不时过来给他满上酒。

树下还剩一个盒子，他满怀期待地看着阿比盖尔，好奇最后一个盒子里装的是什么。然而，她把它捡了起来，走到他面前，将它放在他的膝上。

“这是给你的，威尔爸爸，父亲和我一起送你的。我帮忙找了一些角料。”

威尔目瞪口呆地坐在那里，看着阿比盖尔和莱克特医生。他的第一反应是拒绝，但看着阿比盖尔和她那期待的表情，他真的能那样伤害她的感情吗？是的，她背叛了他，但他还是把这怪在莱克特医生的影响上。

再有就是，阿比盖尔说的话里有些东西让他十分好奇。她说 ： “我帮父亲找了一些角料。这意味着这不是外套、围巾或在商店里买的什么东西。他把威士忌放在茶几上，紧张地舔了舔唇。他从七岁起就没收到过圣诞礼物了。

他打开盒盖，发现里面装着什么时，着实颇为意外。里面是制作鱼饵所需的一切。还有一些小工具，一个带支架的放大镜，朴素的木制诱饵架和彩线，同时装有五颜六色的羽毛、小贝壳、玻璃碎片、珠子和闪闪发光的零碎物件。此外，还有一套带刷子的防水涂料，用于给鱼饵上漆。这份礼物实在是饱含情意，花了不少时间和心思。

“你是怎么知道我钓鱼的？”威尔说着，抬起头，咽下喉中的哽咽。

“弗雷迪·劳兹的文章里提到你父亲是从他渔船上掉下去淹死的。我想钓鱼可能是你家祖业。”

威尔点点头。确实说得通。他继而抬头看着他们俩说 ： “谢谢。”又盖上盒顶，内心五味杂陈，这大概就是莱克特医生想要的结果吧。

他拿起那杯威士忌一饮而尽，说 ： “我有点累了。我想，回房去了。”

“哦，”阿比盖尔应道，看上去有些失望，“那好吧，威尔爸爸，圣诞快乐。”她说着又走过来拥抱住他，片刻尴尬的僵持，他回抱了下她。

“圣诞快乐，阿比盖尔。”

汉尼拔将他护送下楼，跟着他进了房间。威尔把盒子放在床尾，站在那里。他知道莱克特医生正站在他身后看着他。与其说是听见，不如说是能感觉到他在向自己靠近，可是他没有回头。他还在努力梳理自己心中涌动的各种矛盾感情，食物和威士忌给他带来的放松与惬意只让他心里更乱了。

“威尔，你知道的，还有许多夜晚等待我们仨像这样，像一家人一样一起度过。你今晚很开心，我看得出来。”

威尔没有动。他今晚是过得很愉快。远甚过他想象。

莱克特医生的手搭在他肩上，他还是一动不动。“孤独”和“触觉饥渴”这两个词浮现在他脑海中。把他一个人留在这里这么久，在短暂的探视期间几乎不与他说话，不让阿比盖尔来看他，大概都是莱克特医生有意安排的。像那样断绝一切人际联系确实很难熬。

“你只需加入我们，”莱克特医生用他那催眠般的、富于异国情调的声音说道。感到莱克特医生靠得更近，突然用鼻子蹭过他的头发，深深嗅了口气，威尔咽了口唾沫。

“你刚才是在闻我吗？”威尔低声问道，与其说是不安，更多的是好奇。

“我为你选择的沐浴露完美衬托了你身上的原有气味。你闻起来很动人。"他的嗓音低哑，嘴唇突然贴到他耳边。威尔意识到，在对方用鼻子蹭自己时，已经完全贴在他背上了。

威尔闭上眼，愉悦的感觉传遍全身。能拥有更多这样的夜晚确实令人心动，和一家人一起过节，畅谈他们的梦想和愿望。但加入FBI不才是他的梦想吗？那不才是他过去几年一直以来的梦想吗？难道不是莱克特医生把他关在这里剥夺了他的梦想吗？

他肯定僵住了，因为莱克特医生突然不再用鼻子蹭他了。

“晚安，莱克特医生，”威尔说，“谢谢你让我今晚走出地下室，还有你的礼物。”

叹了口气，汉尼拔后退几步，弯下腰取下镣铐，然后说道 ： “晚安，威廉。好梦。”说完，他就离开了，又一次留下威尔独自呆在寂静的房间里，被痛苦的孤独攫住心脏。

入夜，他躺在床上，回想着晚上的事，不禁想到自己被一个杀人凶手和食人魔关在这里，而他刚刚却度过了一生中最美好的一个圣诞节。他的人生是有多操蛋啊？

~~~⊰X⊱~~~

除夕夜[注1]时，威尔再次受邀上楼与他的“家人”一起庆祝新年的到来。他又一次被迫戴上脚镣，除非他能想出法子把莱克特医生打昏，再拿到钥匙，否则他根本没有逃跑的机会。另外，他也不知道那些狗是否还在外面。阿比盖尔杀了一只，从房车顶上掉下来的那一只可能没活下来，但他和自由之间的可能还是不定数。

日子就这样一天天过去，莱克特医生保持着每天给他带来两餐的惯例。威尔在跑步机上跑步、读书、听医生的音乐之余又在日常生活中又增加了制作鱼饵。然而，他开始觉得自己要是再这样在这里待下去就要疯掉了，以至于他无比希望能再有一次从地下去出去，回到屋中的机会。现在它来了。

他戴着手铐上楼去，努力想这究竟是什么场合。当他穿过厨房走向餐厅时，却不见阿比盖尔的踪影。桌子已经摆好，上面摆着蜡烛，光线昏暗。

“这是什么场合？阿比盖尔呢？”

“今夜的历险只属于你我二人，威尔。”

威尔皱起眉头，又看了眼桌子。“今天几号？”他怀疑地问。

“二月十四号。”

_要死了_ _。情人节。_

“我觉得今晚是谈论未来的绝好时机。”

_好家伙_ 。“行吧，”威尔紧张地说，坐在桌边自己的位置上，感到有点尴尬。

汉尼拔端上两盘菜，似乎是新鲜的芦笋焖排骨，不过威尔拿不准，还有焗烤马铃薯。

他们开始进食。莱克特医生看上去自在如常，威尔却觉得浑身膈应。情人节本该是……佳偶双成，他压根就没有这意思，莱克特医生又是哪儿看出他想留下来跟他和阿比盖尔在一起的。最后，当沉默开始变得令人生厌时，他放下刀叉道 ： “莱克特医生，你到底想从我这儿得到什么？你把我锁在地下室里，几乎不和我说话，只在特殊场合才把我带上楼来。我也不兜圈子了，就直接问，你想从我这得到什么呢？”

“威尔，我从未隐瞒过我所想要的——我想让你成为这个家庭的一员。”他回道，呷了口酒。

“好，所以我们都有想要的，莱克特医生。那我想要的呢？作为我所谓的爱侣，你难道不应该关心我所想要的，关心我的幸福吗？”

“那么你想要什么呢，威尔？”他抬头看着他，说道，“你还想回到狼陷去，孤身一人住在你那栋小屋里，周围尽是些对你不甚了解，甚至会有那么一瞬间认为你就是切萨皮克开膛手的人吗？”

_真是毫不客气_ 。“我想要自由。我想离开那个地下室。我想实现成为FBI探员的理想，把那些任施暴虐、枉顾法律之徒关入监狱。”

汉尼拔放下餐具，用餐巾拭了下唇。他目光犀利地看着威尔说 ： “如果我告诉你，一旦我得到我所想要的，也许会让你也如愿以偿，你怎么选？”

“你指的是得到我，”威尔直截了当地说。

“正是。”

威尔坐在那儿，一时语塞。这他倒是没想过。

“盘算得还挺好，考虑到FBI联邦调查局要么认为我就是切萨皮克开膛手，要么是被开膛手抓走，很可能已经死了。我不是质疑你那聪明又算尽坏事的脑袋啊，我只是觉得一旦我和你在一起，就不可能进入FBI了。而唯一能让我加入FBI的方法就是杀了你，逃出去，把FBI带到你冰冷的尸体旁。但我怀疑这可不是你想要的吧。”

汉尼拔笑了。“不，自然不是。”

“那我就不知道该怎么办了。你的愿望似乎和我的愿望相悖呢。”

“噢，当我有充分的动机想要某物时，威尔，你一定会惊讶地发现，我到底能做到何种程度。”他意味深长道，目光落至威尔唇上。

威尔转开视线，对方那如炬的眼神令他感到很不自在。“那你说，你打算怎么实现这个奇迹呢？”威尔好奇地问。

“你都还没准备呢。当你准备好加入我们时，你就可以听到了。”

威尔叹口气。“别白费这心思了。我又不是你说变就会变的。”

莱克特医生只微微一笑，带着那令人恼火的无所不知的笑容说道：“菜要凉了，威尔，赶紧吃完吧。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：  
> 1\. 美国除夕夜是12月31日。
> 
> 作者：  
> 祝大家圣诞快乐(如果你们不庆祝圣诞节的话，那也祝你们节日快乐)！——EA
> 
> 译者：  
> 巧合地赶上了今年的平安夜，那就双重祝福吧。祝大家都健康平安！


	13. 第十三章

尴尬的情人节晚宴后，又是两天过去了。汉尼拔拖着一个 装有运动器材的 大箱子走下楼梯， 跟 威尔 说这 叫弓 形拉伸器 。

“你需要把它组装起来，但这能锻炼上肢力量。”莱克特医生告诉他，“我希望你的身体保持在最佳状态。”

威尔照做了，还挺享受能发挥自己在机械方面的一技之长。这是一个巨大的装置，带有各式滑轮和杠杆。

想到莱克特医生头一天在厨房里轻而易举就制服了他 ，威尔把 弓形拉伸器 的训练加入到 了 日常中，努力提高他的上肢力量。

日子 照旧 一天天过去， 不过莱克特医生现在偶尔会坐下来跟他谈谈。 然而，不知何故，他们的对话总是以某种心理 治疗会谈 告终。例如，有关于威尔父母的谈话 ……

“威尔，你 怨 你的父母吗 ？ ”

“我想，如果 当初 母亲没有 丢下我们 ，父亲 也没有 借酒浇愁来遗忘这种 背叛，我的生活可能会 很不一样 。”

“ 怎么说？ ”

“母亲的 离弃和 父亲 随后成了 镇上的酒鬼，让我在 社区 里 有点 受人排挤，这使我 变得更加孤僻。如果我有一对正常 的 、慈爱的父母，我可能会成为一个更外向、更 友爱 的人， 更 愿意向别人伸出援手。”

“ 即便你双亲俱在 ，也不意味着他们就是 慈 父慈母 。”

“ 不错 。但 在 我小时候 他们是的，我会忍不住这样想想 。”

“如果我告诉你，我相信你母亲在你 年少 时 的 离开 ， 实际上让你成为了一个比你本该成为的更坚强、更好的人呢 ？ ”

“ 这又 怎么说 ？ ”

“你必须比其他依赖父母的孩子更快 成长 ，承担更多责任，在更早的 年纪 做出决定。此外，你父亲的虐待让你对他人的苦难 更感同身受， 因为你在 很小时候 就 亲身 经历过虐待 。 ”

“ 不错 。但它也很可能 适得其反 。”

“ 的确 。对 有 些人来说，这会让他们变得 愤懑 ，残忍，怀恨在心。 但 你 没有 。你把消极 转 成了积极。你克服了自己的处境，甚至选择了 以扶危济困为己任的职业 。如果你 有一对慈爱的双亲， 就像你描述的那样 ， 也许你会满足于在一个车库 里 修理汽车 ，子承父业， 每晚下班回家 ，指甲里满是机油，跟你的小镇妻子吃饭，做爱，起早摸黑，日复一日，直到退休。 ”

“ 我听着挺好的 。”

“如果你那样想，那你就是在自欺欺人。平庸的生活会让你这样的头脑 昏聩 无聊 ， 所以你才希望加入 FBI 。即使 以 警察 为职 ，也 无法给予你 足够的刺激和兴奋， 而 这 才 是你的大脑所需要的。还是说你喜欢骑着白马去扮演英雄 ？ 这就是你想要的吗，威尔 ？ 成为英雄 ？ ”

“不， 那不是 我想要的。我想 要的是让 那些 恶棍 知道，他们 绝不可能一直滥施 伤害 、偷窃、造孽，却逍遥法外，我要他们知道恶有恶报。 我想 要 保护那些 无力自保的 人。但我 这么做 不是在寻求认可。一句简单的谢谢 是挺好的，可我也不求更多的。 ”

“你 年少 时所经历的 重负本可能将 你压垮， 如 煤 块在 压力 下粉碎 ， 但你没有；你成为了一颗璀璨的钻石。 威尔，你 可真是并世无两， 就像我一样。"

“ 独一无二 不一定是件好事。”

“ 也许吧，但总比 平平无奇要好 。总比群羊中的 一份子，随波逐流，人云亦云 要好 。 做一 匹野性未驯的 狼， 无拘无束 ，随心所欲， 自在而为， 不是更好吗 ？ ”

“ 但是 当 狼胆 大妄为， 开始 偷羊 时，牧羊人就会 紧追上去 。 不是不报，时候未到， 莱克特医生。”

“ 若它属于一个强大的狼群，而且其他成员 愿 不计 一切代价保护彼此 ，就不会落入敌手 。如果你是我们族群的一员，威尔，阿比盖尔和我会竭尽全力保护你。你永远不会 孤身一人 。狼会不惜自己的生命来保护 其 伴侣，我 亦如此，被这样至死不渝地爱护扶持着， 感觉 不 好吗 ？ ”

威尔 于是低头 看着自己的双手。他点了点头 ，未曾抬眼 。“ 的确 。 话是这么说的。 ”

“跟你谈话很愉快 ，威尔 。我觉得我们今天取得了很大的进步。”

谈话日常继续着 。威尔在和莱克特医生 会谈 后总是 会陷入沉思 ，因为莱克特医生知道如何在他们的谈话 中穿插 一些真相 来歪曲事实 ， 留 威尔 一人倍感困惑失常。

但也有好的时候 。他最喜欢的是阿比盖尔 陪 着汉尼拔来的日子。 有 阿比盖尔 在旁边， 他 觉得 更 加 放松，不那么 尴尬难挨 了。 某天 他 正在用 圣诞节 收到的 工具制作鱼饵，她 下 来了 ， 走过 来 看 着 他的作品，问他 能不能也让她试一下 。他站起来 给她让出位置， 在 随后的一小时里，手把手教 她制作诱饵 ， 让她挑选她喜欢的羽毛、颜色和闪 亮的饰缀 。 莱克特医生静静地坐在一旁看着他们，看上去 恬然自得 。当他们完成后，阿比盖尔拿过鱼饵， 激动 地给汉尼拔看。

“看我做 的 ， 父亲！ 好看吗 ？ ” 她 兴奋地说 。

“ 好看 ，”他说， 查看着 她的作品 ， 朝威尔投去一眼， “事实上， 是好看极 了，我 该买个框把 它 裱起来。 ”

威尔对阿比盖尔的热情 报以莞尔一笑 ， 与 莱克特医生 相视了一下， 仿佛阿比盖尔真是他 俩 的孩子。 和 他们两人在一起 竟 变得 如此 自在，这一点一直让 威尔心下 不宁 。

他发现自己变得 愈发 痛苦困惑。他想要坚定自己的信念，但 面对一个对你有那么点意思，除了 剥夺你的 人身 自由以外 就没再伤害过你的人 ， 恨意到底还是难以为继 。

眼看着日子一天天过去 ，威尔 愈加焦灼 。他知道现在一定是春天了，他渴望到户外去看看 ，梦里都是这个 。新草，树上的嫩芽， 挣脱 冬眠 冰封的 姹紫嫣红 ，以及 四下里 浓郁的春 日 气息。

他也开始怀疑莱克特医生 最后 会厌倦他的抵抗 ， 决定 将他除掉 。他做噩梦梦见莱克特医生在他睡觉时溜进房间 把他 勒死 ，结果从 床上一跃而起，浑身 冷 汗，紧掐着 自己 喉咙，大口 呼吸 ，试图喘 上气来 。

他的精神状况 每况愈下 。他不再洗澡 剃须 ，直到莱克特医生威胁要亲自 上马 。他在 自己 的空间里来回踱步，激动地揉着前臂，在那里留下 偾张 的红 色揉痕 。

莱克特医生并没有对这些变化视而不见，他问威尔 出了什么事 ，结果却 成了压倒骆驼的最后一根稻草 ，“除了 沦为 食人凶手的 阶下囚 之外 ？ ”但还有其他 原因 ，汉尼拔决定是时候 更进一步了 。他 拿 着 一瓶 威士忌下了楼， 知道威尔好这一口。 两人 刚 坐下 来 ，他就给威尔倒了满满一 杯 ， 威尔一口饮尽。

汉尼拔 立刻 又给他 续上 一杯。

“威尔，最近好像有什么事困扰着你，"他说 ， “你愿意 跟我讲讲 吗 ？ ”

“我被困在地下，我的生活停滞不前；而在地上，在现实世界中，生活还在继续。 其他人都在继续 生活 ，继续前进， 只有 我被困在 这儿 ，冻结在时间里，就像 被 琥珀困住的蜻蜓， 而我是死是活全凭一个杀人犯高兴与否。 ”他喝下第二杯酒说。

“可不止这些，不是吗 ？ ”

“ 你干嘛在乎 ？ 我对你来说 不就是 个玩物 吗 。”他说着，一屁股坐在椅子上。

汉尼拔从威尔手中接过酒杯。为了让对方放松，他在威士忌酒瓶里加了一种药效 没那么 强的镇定剂。 威尔 长吁 一声，似乎 不再抵抗 ，汉尼拔拿出随身携带的一对尼龙搭扣，把威尔的手腕固定在椅扶上。

“你在干 什么 ？ ”威尔瘫坐在椅子上说，他有点焦虑，但又不能 太 大惊小怪。

“我给你开了一剂温和的镇定剂，”他说着，从口袋里掏出一支注射器 ， “现在 我 要给你 打 一剂硫喷妥钠，然后我们 会 好好谈谈，弄清楚一些事情的真相。”

“硫喷妥钠 ？ 你要给我吐真 剂 ？ ” 威尔焦急 道 。莱克特医生将注射器 扎 入他前臂的静脉，注入液体 ，他徒劳地挣扎着。

“你为什么要给我吐真 剂 ？ 我什么时候对你撒过谎 ？ ”

“ 据我所知，你还没有，但我要问你一些你可能不愿回答的问题，我希望你给出答案是百分百真实的。这样我们就能找到真正困扰你的根源了。” 汉尼拔坐在威尔对面，看着威尔的眼睛， 在那双眼里的目光开始涣散时， 他说:“我们开始吧。威尔，你的全名是什么 ？ ”

“威廉·亚历山大·格雷厄姆，”他说，语速很慢，但 没有犹豫 。

汉尼拔点点头。血清起作用了。“告诉我，威尔，你现在最大的恐惧是什么 ？ ”

威尔抬头看着他，汉尼拔 不由得因 眼前深 切的 悲伤 而动容 。“我会死在这里。你 会厌倦 我 ，我对你那种奇怪的吸引力——如果真的有的话——会消失， 你会认为你犯了一个错 ，并决定 杀了我 ，然后 我就 这样 消失了 ， 好像我 从没来过这个 世界 ，所有人会 继续相信我 就 是切萨皮克开膛手 ，相信是我干出了你所犯下的所有 暴行。”

不出所料。 “如果我告诉你 FBI 已经排除了你的嫌疑呢 ？ 他们交叉比对了 凶杀 时间和你的下落，认定你不可能是开膛手。 虽然 仍 有 一些事 让他们 困惑 不解 ，比如你在那个店员 遭到杀害 的加油站 里 留下的指纹，但他们不再认为你就是切萨皮克开膛手了。”

威尔点头， 面色顿时改善不少 ，仿佛 卸下了 压在 身上的一座大山 。“那就好。 这个我还挺高兴的。 ”他说。

“自被关在这里 后 ，你最想念 的是 什么 ？ ”

“我的自由。我喜欢户外活动，有时我觉得自己像在 一座 坟墓里，好像我已经死了，被埋在这里。”

“你没说你怀念与 别 人相处的时光。你想念 狼陷 的 那些人 吗 ？ ”

“不，不怎么 想 。我有几个朋友，但没 那么要好。 想到我 就要离开 去接受 FBI 的培训时，我知道我 没什么东西或人留在身后好后悔的。”

汉尼拔 再次颔首 。 到 下一个问题 了 。他 无比 期待 这个回答 。

“威尔，你做过的最糟的事是什么 ？ ”

威尔对这个问题犹豫 了 ，汉尼拔知道他触到了痛处。他又问了一遍:“威尔，你做过的最糟的事是什么 ？ ”

威尔吞咽了 下。“我杀了我父亲。”

汉尼拔 愣 住了，一时 震惊无话 。这些天他几乎 没再 感到意外，但威尔又一次给了他惊喜。

“这么说狼陷人是对的，你确实像他们怀疑的那样杀死了你父亲 ？ ”

“是的。我 不是蓄意 的，但确实发生了。我没意识到他们 有 怀疑 过 我，但我觉得他们根本不在乎。我父亲已经变成了一个 惹人讨厌、寻衅滋事 的酒鬼，没人 对他的死 感到难过。”

“告诉我发生了什么事，威尔。你是怎么杀死你父亲的 ？ ”

“那是在我17岁生日的前一天，我打工回去，他就在家里。由于经济需要，我没有搬出去，但我俩很少见面，因为他通常在车库或酒吧工作到很晚。不管为什么，总之那一 夜 他在家，而且还比较清醒。他说:‘明天是你的生日，对吗，儿子 ？ 不如明天坐个船去庆祝一下 ？ 就跟你小时候一样，我们陪上一整天。 ’ 直觉告诉我不要这么做，这是个糟糕的主意，但我心里却愿意相信，也许他终于振作起来了，一切都会好起来的。于是，第二天，在杂货店工作了一段时间，整了下货架，把东西装袋后，我就 出去 了。他在我小的时候就买了那艘将近两丈七 的 格帝威 渔 艇 ， 是个好家伙， 他 一直没卖掉 。那是艘很漂亮的船， 以前 到了 夏天 ， 每个周末 我们一家三口 都会去湖边钓鱼， 我 妈会带 上 野餐篮。” 威尔 叹了口气 ， “我们 也 在那条船上 有过开心的时候 。但 那一次 我去时， 只 看到甲板上 遍地都是 威士忌酒瓶 ， 没看到他 人 。我 刚 要 走 ，他 就 从小屋出来了，喝得烂醉。

“‘ 老天 ，我就知道这是个错误，’我说，正要离开，他 却 解开了缆绳，准备出发了。”

“‘不，’他 口齿不清 地说，‘我说 了 我们要一起过你的生日，我们 就要一起过 ，’然后他开 着 船， 朝 湖里驶去。我想过直接 跳船 游到岸边 ， 我们离 得 很近，很容易 就到了。 但他醉得太厉害了，我决定还是和他待在一起。

“ 那时 ，我 就要高中毕业 了， 之前 一直在攒钱上隔壁镇的社区大学 [注1] 。他 不知从哪儿 听 来了 这件事，因为他说:‘ 怎么， 我听说你 也 打算 跟你那破鞋妈一样， 抛弃你 老爹了 。’

“‘爸，我要 有所作为，总得 上大学 吧， ’我说。”

“ 这时我们已经到了湖中央，他停了 船 ，但没有抛锚。

“‘就像你 妈 一样。 你觉得当一个技 师 还不够好， 所以你要离开我了。”

“那时候我已经很生气了，我说，‘总比呆在这儿像我 老爸 一样 当个酒鬼 要强。’”

“ ‘ 你说什么， 小子 ？！ 你 再说一遍？！ 我说什么 ？！ ’他 暴跳如雷 。他 一 喝醉脾气 就上来了 。他抓住我 的 衬衫前襟，扇了我一耳光。我试图挣脱，但他不停地扇我，还说‘ 你这小贱种，贱货生的就是贱。生了你这败家子后就没好事。’他根本就没想过， 很多时候 ，我们一家 唯一的 口粮都是我从13岁起拼命挣的，那时我还小，只能替镇上一些年长的人修修草坪、铲铲雪、跑个腿什么的。

“他又扇了我一巴掌，扇得我耳朵嗡嗡作响，我受够了。我用尽全力推他，他跌跌撞撞地后退，翻过扶栏掉进了水里。我老爸虽然喝醉了，但在游泳上还是一把好手。我往船边一看，只见他在里扑腾，水花四溅，一边咒骂，一边说等他回到船上就杀了我。我很害怕，也很愤怒。我已经到了忍无可忍的地步。我受够了他的虐待，受够了他的贬低，受够了他总是拿母亲提起我，受够了从八岁起就那么悲惨的生活。 我 举起栓 在船边的鱼钩，把他推下去。 他从水里冒出头来 ，睁大了眼睛，看起来 那么 绝望，但 当时 我已经不在乎了。他怎么敢 在我生日时 约我出去一起过， 却 醉醺醺地 出现来 辱骂我。我又把他推到水里，按住他，直到他 不再动弹 。然后 我拉上鱼钩 ， 用衬衫 晒干， 再 把它固定 回 船边。我跳 进水里 ，游了 三 里路回到岸上，没人看见我。

“ 第二天，有人发现这艘船在海岸线附近漂流， 把它拉回了 。一天后，他们发现了 老家伙 的尸体。他血液里的酒精含量高得惊人，所以他们 都 以为他 是 掉 进 水 里 淹死了。 在那之后 ，我的 日子 好 过 多了。我把渔船卖了一万美元，给自己买了一辆便宜的汽车，稍微整修了一下房子，找了个房客 ，靠租金挣了些用于往返 大学 的交通费 ，直到拿到学位。”

汉尼拔点点头。出乎意料，但 足够翔实 。“你对杀死你父亲感到内疚吗 ？ ”汉尼拔问道。

威尔低头看着自己的膝盖。“就像我说的，他走后我的 日子 好 过 多了。”

“但你 有 为此感到内疚吗 ？ ”

“没有。”

汉尼拔笑了。“威尔，你在这儿待了 有些时日了 。你 怎么看我呢？ ”

又 一阵停顿后 ，威尔说道:“我想鄙视你 ， 我应该 瞧不起 你。但我看到 了 你和阿比盖尔在一起 的样子 。我父亲 算是个好人 ， 却是个糟糕的 父亲。 应该说糟透了 。 可是相反的 ，你 并不是好 人， 但 你是个好父亲。这…… 把我弄糊涂了 。”

“这么 久以来一直孤身一人，一定很辛苦吧 。告诉我，你有没有幻想过和我做爱 ？ ”

片刻 沉默后 ，威尔憋出 一句，“不，不 是 幻想....”

汉尼拔 见机敲打 。“ 倘若 不是幻想，那又是什么呢 ，威尔？ ”

“梦 ， ” 威尔低喃道 。

“告诉我 ，威尔 。告诉我这些梦 里 发生了什么。”

“ 你就在这个房间里，对我说你爱我，希望我们永远在一起。我又愤怒又沮丧，告诉你，你根本不懂什么是爱，如果你爱我，就不会把我关起来。你又说了一遍你爱我。我说‘证明给我看。’你在我面前跪下，解开我的裤子，把我含进嘴里。” 威尔 说着吞咽了下， 汉尼拔发现他的呼吸加快了。“你 在给我口 ， 而 我很享受，享受你跪在我面前 带给我的 力量感，但我 还是很愤怒 ，所以我开始狠狠地操你的嘴。你一开始接受了，但后来又想退 开 ，但我不 让 。我抓着你的头发 不让你动 ，继续操你 。 ”

“然后呢 ？ ”

“我醒来时， 发现自己射了满手 ，”威尔 悄声道， 尴尬 不已。

有意思，汉尼拔心忖。在威尔的梦里，他不是被动方，也不是受害者，他掌控着一切，支配着一切；他是侵略者。这助益颇多。也许他们迟迟不见进展的原因就是威尔有这么一层阿尔法人格，虽然显然不是很典型，而汉尼拔一直把他当成了贝塔型人格。 也许他需要找到一种方法，让威尔 那 咄咄逼人的阿尔法倾向显露出来，这样他们就可以 并肩前进了 。是时候尝试一种新策略了。

"威尔，你考虑过和我做爱吗 ？ "

“我 考虑过 。我想过这是获 取 你 的 信任，走出这间屋子的一种 可行 方式，我也想过这 可能 是 一种让自己重新 感到活着的方式，因为我 已 开始 觉得生无可恋了。 ”

汉尼拔 点头 。“最后一个问题，威尔。你觉得你会 _享受_ 和我做爱吗 ？ ”

又一下停顿 。“我觉得你做每一件事都 臻于完善，所以 我很怕自己会喜欢，”他说，看上 颇为 不安。

汉尼拔 微微一笑 。“ 多谢 ， 威尔。我问得差不多了。你的坦诚助益良多。“ 他站起身来，解开威尔的手腕说道 ，“ 现在，你需要躺下休息 了 。”

他把昏昏欲睡的威尔领到床上，帮他躺下。

血清药物的典型作用方式是让患者进入“朦胧睡眠”，即患者意识清醒， 却 感觉不到疼痛的状态。他们通常不 会 记得 从药物注射 到药效消失之间的任何事。威尔很可能记得他 被 注射了吐真剂，但不记得他们讨论了什么。

低头凝望着 威尔 ， 车轮已经开始转动了。是的，这的确 助益良多 。

汉尼拔花了 数 天时间来 敲定 计划，在 此期间 ，他 留 威尔一人 独处 。威尔对吐 真 剂 气愤不已， 而这种愤怒实际上有助于推动 事态 发展，所以他送 完 饭 就 立即离开了，没有交谈， 在 威尔 对 他抛出问题 时 ， 也不予 回答。

七天后， 一切就绪 。他 与 阿比盖尔一起下楼，还为威尔请来了一位 惊喜访客 。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：  
> 1\. 美国的社区大学也叫两年制大学，学费比普通公立大学还要便宜许多，而且也有机会拿到本科和研究生学历转入公立大学继续深造。


End file.
